While You Were Sleeping by SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorrow
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Enquanto Você Dormia: Edward sofreu um acidente de carro e entrou em coma. Cinco anos mais tarde, sua filha com a Bella, Emily, ainda não sabe nada sobre ele. O que acontece quando ela o conhece e ele acorda, ele vai se lembrar de algo? Como ele vai lidar com ser pai?
1. Hora da História de Ninar

**Título Traduzido:**Enquanto Você Dormia

**Autora:** SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w

**Tradutoras:** Lary Reeden, _MiliYLJJ_ e Vampire Loves

**Beta:**Kessy Rods

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Essa história pertence à SuffocatingUnderWordsOfSorro w**,**os personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e a nós pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Hora da História de Ninar**

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

"Me fala dele de novo." Eu olhei para baixo nos vibrantes olhos verdes de Emily, que se pareciam tanto como os de seu pai, e senti meu coração dar uma guinada. "Por favor." Ela me implorou.

"Ok". Eu suspirei.

Ela se aconchegou ao meu lado e se sentou esperando que eu começasse. Corri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo selvagem e olhei para o teto, pensando novamente na primeira vez que eu conheci o seu pai.

**Eu tinha acabado de me mudar para Forks de Phoenix para morar com o vovô Charlie. ****Como no típico estilo de Forks estava chovendo mais do que o normal, e eu descompactei minhas coisas em meu pequeno quarto. ****Depois que eu terminei, fui para a cozinha.**

"**O que está queimando?"****Entrei na cozinha, acenando a mão na frente do meu nariz tentando me livrar do cheiro de queimado horrível.**

**"****Porcaria****. "****Vovô murmurou e tirou uma bandeja cheia de fumaça preta.**

"**O que isto deveria ser?"****Eu perguntei olhando o monte preto.**

"**Lasanha, dizia quarenta minutos no rótulo."****Ele levantou o que parecia um pedaço de papelão.**

"**Você se esqueceu de tirar a tampa?"**

"Eu também não gosto quando o vovô cozinha, ele sempre queima as coisas." Emily franziu seu rosto me fazendo rir. Voltei para a história.

"**Não dizia isso nas instruções". ****Ele atirou a mancha preta fumegante em cima do fogão e suspirou. ****"Que tal comermos uma pizza em vez disso?" ****Ele sugeriu.**

**"****Tanto faz****. "****Eu dei de ombros.**

**Ele abriu um par de gavetas, procurando algo. ****"Aha!"****Ele levantou o folheto da pizzaria e pegou o telefone. ****Vovô telefonou para a pizzaria e foi até a mercearia pegar um refrigerante.**

**Eu estava sentada lendo um livro quando a campainha tocou.**

"Era o papai?"

Ela já sabia que era ele, mas fazia essa pergunta toda vez que eu lhe contava essa história, e sua antecipação nunca esmorece.

"Espere". Eu acariciei sua cabeça suavemente e continuei.

**Eu peguei o dinheiro no balcão da cozinha e abri a porta.****O entregador puxou uma única caixa e se virou para mim.**

**"****Custa****... "**

**Quando ele olhou para cima, vi os mais maravilhosos par de olhos esmeralda.**

Olhei nos olhos de Emily, me perdendo neles como eu tinha me perdido nos do Edward naquela noite. Ela estava sorrindo para mim.

**Eu não podia falar, tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar para ele. ****Ele era bonito, a pessoa mais bonita que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida, ele tinha o cabelo cor de bronze, selvagem, lindos olhos verdes e encantadores e adoráveis lábios.**

Emily soltou uma risadinha e fez beicinho.

**Eu balancei a cabeça tentando limpar minha mente e falar algo.**

"**Desculpe, quanto é? "****Perguntei com um sorriso.**

"**Vai custar o seu nome e número de telefone." ****Papai disse.**

"**Sinto muito." ****Eu estava corando como um tomate.**

"**Se você me der seu nome e número a pizza é de graça." ****Ele sorriu para mim e eu senti meus joelhos virarem geléia.**

"**Bella, Bella Swan. "****Eu estiquei a minha mão para a pizza, mas ele a puxou para longe.**

"**Oi, eu sou Edward Cullen. Preciso da outra metade do acordo, então você pode pegar sua pizza."**

"**224-69-208".**

**Ele repetiu o número um par de vezes, então me entregou a pizza.**

"**Não dê esse número para nenhum outro garoto, eu não quero que a minha namorada seja importunada por garotos irritantes com cara de filhotinhos de cachorro". ****Ele piscou.**

**Eu olhei enquanto ele se afastou, entrou no carro e partiu. ****Desde dessa noite eu soube que era o papai que eu queria para ser meu namorado e mais ninguém.**

Eu olhei para baixo para ver a Emily respirando pesadamente, dormindo. Ela nunca conseguiu ficar acordada e ouvir a história toda. Eu beijei sua cabeça levemente e deslizei para fora da cama, calmamente, fechando a porta e descendo.

"Ela está dormindo?" Alice perguntou do sofá.

"Sim, dormindo." Me sentei ao lado dela e suspirei.

"Você precisa dizer à ela, Bella."

"Não". Eu comecei, mas fui cortada.

"Bella, você não pode deixá-la acreditar que seu próprio pai está morto quando ele não está." Eu me virei para Alice implorando com os meus olhos.

"Quantas vezes precisamos argumentar sobre isso? Sério Alice, faz 5, quase 6 anos e ele ainda não melhorou nada."

"Talvez se ele ouvir a sua voz, e a voz dela, a de vocês duas juntas?" As lágrimas começaram a se formar em meus olhos e eu balancei a cabeça.

"Eu não posso Alice, parte meu coração vê-lo assim. Eu não posso colocar minha filha nisso também, para ela ver ele assim..." Estremeci com o pensamento.

"Ela tem o direito de saber, Bella. Ela deve ter a opção de vê-lo se ela quiser, ela vai acabar odiando você quando ela descobrir." O rosto de Alice estava determinado, ela tinha um ponto, mas eu não queria que Emily se machucasse como eu.

"Ela é uma criança Alice." Sussurrei.

"Eu vou dizer à ela Bella, se você não disser eu vou." Ela ameaçou.

"Você não ousaria."

"Quer provar? Ela é minha sobrinha e tem o direito de ver seu pai." Com isso Alice se levantou do sofá e pisou fora da sala.

"Alice".

"Eu estou lhe dando até segunda-feira, Bella. Se ela ainda não souber até lá eu vou contar."

Ela me deu um olhar desafiador, antes de sair de casa me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos.

Eu tinha cinco dias para dizer à minha filha que eu tinha mentido para ela a vida toda. Que seu pai ainda estava vivo, mas não sabia quem ela era, nem que tinha uma filha a propósito. E eu era a única que tinha que lhe dizer isso, eu tinha visitado ele todos os dias durante os últimos 5 anos e meio. Falado com ele na esperança de que ele fosse ouvir a minha voz e acordar, mas ele só havia piorado e toda vez que eu seguro sua mão, ela fica imóvel na minha.

Ela vai me odiar por mentir para ela ou me amar por dar o seu pai de volta depois de levá-lo embora. Eu estava esperando que fosse ser a segunda opção, porque eu não acho que poderia viver sem ela também.

* * *

**O nome da fic e Enquanto Você Dormia.**

_**N/A:**__ Eu sei que é um pouco escasso em detalhes, mas tudo vai ser explicado no próximo capítulo.__Comente e diga o que você pensa._

_**Laura**_

_**xxx**_

_**N/T:**__ Eu disse que iria ter outra menininha fofa. _

_Essa fic tem 30 capítulos, eu pretendo postar 2 por semana, mas... quem sabe se comentarem muito, posto um dia sim, um dia não. _

_Espero que gostem 3 _

_Primeira fic nova do ano *-* _

_**Lary Reeden**_

_**xxx**_

**N/B: **Emily! Já deu pra sacar que Emily é uma fofa, certo? E, hm... Edward em coma? D: Eu acho que a Bella tá exagerando nessa de "ela vai me odiar", mas enfim. É apenas o primeiro capítulo. Vamos ver.

Comentem!

**Kessy Rods**


	2. Vivendo de Esperança

**Capítulo 2 - Vivendo de Esperança**

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

"Oi Sarah." Eu sorri para a pequena cabeça vermelha atrás do balcão da enfermagem.

"Tarde Bella, como você está hoje?"

"Bem, obrigada. Alguma mudança?" Eu perguntei esperançosa.

"Não muito." Ela me deu um sorriso de desculpas e olhou para a papelada na frente de seu rosto evitando o meu, sem dúvida triste.

Eu andei pelo corredor muito familiar, parei em frente a porta e abri. Edward estava na minha frente, imóvel e sereno. Seu cabelo ainda era selvagem, apontando em todos os lugares, com os lábios ainda tão adoráveis e sua pele de porcelana branca.

"Hey querido." Eu arrastei a cadeira de plástico para o lado de sua cama e me sentei. Fiquei bem na borda do assento e coloquei gentilmente a palma da minha mão ao lado de seu rosto, esfregando a bochecha com o polegar.

Me sentei lá por uma quantidade incomensurável de tempo, lhe dizendo tudo e qualquer coisa sobre Emily, como ela havia pedido para ouvir a história mais uma vez, que ela iria começar a escola amanhã, que ela parecia mais com ele todos os dias, como ela se tornou curiosa e que Esme começou a lhe ensinar piano.

Me sentei segurando a mão dele, ouvindo o som familiar de _Clair de Lune_ e a batida rítmica de seu coração no monitor.

"Eu briguei com Alice na noite passada, ela acha que eu deveria trazer Emily para ver você." Eu olhei para as mãos em seu rosto, à espera de qualquer sinal de que ele tinha me ouvido.

"Mas eu não quero que ela te veja assim, isso parte meu coração todos os dias e eu não quero causar esse tipo de dor na nossa filha." Uma lágrima caiu do meu rosto e eu limpei rapidamente.

"Ahem!".

Eu pulei para trás e me virei para ver quem estava atrás de mim. Carlisle estava de pé à porta, olhando solene.

"Desculpe interromper, eu não pude deixar de ouvir."

"Tudo bem, Carlisle."

"Mas eu tenho que concordar com Alice." Ele falou calmamente.

Eu olhei para ele em choque, minha boca aberta.

"Como?" Eu disse chocada.

"Eu acho que Alice está certa no que ela está dizendo. Acho que beneficiaria tanto Edward como Emily se ela viesse vê-lo. Pesquisas mostram que falar com as vítimas de coma pode ajudar a trazê-los de volta. Para ele saber que ele tem uma filha e ouvi-la, poderia fazer com que ele tente acordar." Carlisle fundamentou. Tentamos todos os tipos de coisas diferentes para acordá-lo, tocamos sua música favorita, constantemente, falo com ele, conto-lhe histórias do passado e digo a ele que o quero de volta na esperança de que ele acorde.

"Eu sei, mas eu não quero que ela pense que ele vai acordar magicamente e, então, seu coração se parta quando ele não acordar."

"Eu posso entender seus motivos, mas você nunca saberá até trazê-la aqui. Explique-lhe que ele não pode acordar, não lhe dê falsas esperanças e ela não vai esperar por isso."

"Eu acho que você está certo. Eu só não sei como dizer a ela, eu disse a ela que ele morreu. Como é que eu vou explicar tudo isso?" Eu comecei a imaginar várias formas na minha cabeça.

"Nós vamos ajudá-la, somos uma família." Ele sorriu.

"Obrigada." Me levantei e lhe dei um abraço forte e discriminado.

Carlisle ficou em silêncio, me confortando enquanto eu montei nas ondas de choro e soluços. Eu tomei uma respiração alternada e me acalmei. Carlisle me entregou um lenço, e eu peguei, grata, e assoei o nariz.

"Obrigada." Eu murmurei.

"Você sabe que todos nós estamos aqui para você Bella, nunca duvide disso."

"Eu sei." Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu tenho que ir buscar Emily na casa da coleguinha." Eu dei um beijo em Edward, alisei seu cabelo e saí.

Eu sabia que a família de Edward estaria lá para me ajudar, eles tinham estado comigo desde o acidente. Eu estava com Edward há dois anos, dois anos felizes que passaram rápido demais para o meu gosto. Tínhamos decidido ir para a universidade juntos.

Mas nas férias de verão eu me senti doente por alguns dias e percebi que estava atrasada, cometi o erro de contar para a Alice e ela me empurrou para comprar um teste de gravidez. Nós duas sentamos em seu amplo banheiro e ficamos olhando para o pequeno bastão branco esperando para saber se eu estava grávida ou não. Meu telefone começou a tocar, eu olhei para ver "Edward" piscando na tela.

"Hey". Sorri para o telefone.

"Oi amor." Sua voz aveludada me fez derreter. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Bem, na verdade..."O despertador da Alice tocou e ela saltou para a borda da banheira e pegou o bastão.

"O que foi esse barulho?" Edward perguntou, mas eu não respondi enquanto eu observava o rosto de Alice procurando alguma indicação.

Ela olhou para cima do bastão, e seu rosto ficou branco. Eu vi quando um sorriso estúpido cresceu mais e mais em seu rosto e ela dançou na minha frente.

"Eu vou ser tia, eu vou ser tia." Ela revirou os braços em um círculo e balançou a bunda na minha cara. Eu soltei uma risada e golpeei ela para longe do meu rosto.

"Edward, eu tenho notícias, eu estou..." Houve um estrondo no outro lado do telefone, e o barulho de triturar e raspar de metal. "Edward?"

Tudo o que eu pude ouvir foi o guincho de pneus e silêncio.

"Edward?" Eu gritei para o telefone e comecei a entrar em pânico.

"Bella? O que aconteceu?" Alice balançou os ombros.

Tudo ficou em silêncio depois disso. Eu olhei para Alice, observando sua boca abrir e fechar enquanto ela olhava para mim, o rosto cada minuto mais angustiado, mas eu simplesmente me sentei lá muda enquanto ela me sacudia a cabeça com mais força.

As horas depois disso passaram em um borrão, eu realmente não me lembro muito do que aconteceu. Os pais de Edward, Esme e Carlisle, e a irmã Alice com o namorado Jasper, e seu irmão Emmett e sua namorada Rosalie, e eu tínhamos ido para o hospital, esperando Edward sair de lá.

Ele havia sofrido uma série de lesões que eu não poderia curar, e eu quebrei quando o médico explicou que ele estava em coma. As chances de ele acordar eram pequenas, mas Carlisle não iria desistir dele.

Eles me apoiaram, juntamente com meus pais quando eu disse que estava grávida e ficaram do meu lado durante toda a gravidez, me ajudando a encontrar um lugar para viver e comprar as coisas do bebê.

Eu tinha ficado perto o bastante de me suicidar durante as primeiras semanas após o acidente, eu esperava que Edward acordasse toda vez que eu falava com ele, ou o beijava, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Tornou-se uma rotina diária, sentar com Edward, dizer a ele como eu estava ficando grande e que o bebê estava saudável.

Quando Emily chegou, eu esperei desesperadamente que Edward fosse acordar. Eu até levei ela em seu quarto uma noite, na esperança de que se ele ouvisse eu dizendo que a nossa filha tinha chegado e que ela precisava dele, ele acordasse, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Eu tinha jurado a mim mesma naquela noite que eu não iria colocar Emily através da dor de saber sobre seu pai.

"Mamãe!" Emily me puxou para fora do meu devaneio. Ela parou de brincar com Joanne no jardim e se aproximou de mim.

"Ei Emmie, você se divertiu?" Eu perguntei quando a peguei e beijei seu cabelo. "Olá Joanne." Eu sorri para ela e ela acenou de volta timidamente.

"Sim, nós fizemos cupcakes com granulado!"

"Delicioso". Lambi meus lábios e entrei na casa de Joanne para encontrar seus pais.

Bati na porta da frente e entrei tentando encontrar a Angela. Ela estava sentada na cozinha tentando alimentar Jamie, seu filho.

"Ei Ange." Me sentei em uma cadeira da mesa da cozinha e mostrei a língua para Jamie. Ele deu um sorriso desdentado e guinchou, batendo os braços na cadeira e balançando as pernas rechonchudas.

"Oi Bells". Ela me deu um breve sorriso, então, voltou a alimentar Jamie.

"Obrigada por Emily novamente, nós vamos ter que marcar um dia para Joanne ir lá em casa."

"Sim, nós podemos assar cupcakes também?" Emily gritou.

"Com certeza."

"Sim". Ela bateu palmas.

"Certo, agora é melhor eu te levar para casa, amanhã tem escola. Ange, obrigado novamente."

"Não se incomode." Ela se despediu da cozinha.

"Tchau Jo!" Emily gritou e acenou animadamente na parte de trás do carro. Eu disse adeus a ela também e nós dirigimos para casa.

Depois que terminamos de jantar, eu dei banho na Emily e vesti ela com sua camisola do Bob Esponja e Patrick.

"Emmie". Estávamos sentadas no sofá da sala. Emily estava assistindo Bob Esponja, enquanto eu trançava seu cabelo.

"Sim". Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tela.

"Precisamos arrumar suas coisas para amanhã."

"Vamos lá, então." Ela pulou até o seu quarto. Eu segui e encontrei-a no guarda-roupa retirando roupas. "Tia Alice me comprou uma roupa especial para a escola."

Ela passou através de suas roupas por mais alguns minutos antes de retirar um cabide, com uma calça tipo militar cheia de bolsos, verde, uma camiseta e uma jaqueta combinando.

"Muito bom." Eu peguei as coisas da mão dela e coloquei ao lado de sua cama, juntamente com uma calcinha e um par de meias.

"Tia Alice disse que essa cor faz meus olhos fazerem POP!" Ela cobriu os olhos com as mãos cerradas e os abriu quando ela disse pop.

"Bem, tia Alice é a melhor quando se trata de moda, agora pule na cama." Eu golpeei ela para trás fazendo ela rir e entrar debaixo dos lençóis.

"Me fale sobre o papai." Me sentei na borda da cama.

"Emily..." Eu comecei.

"Por favor." Ela me olhou com olhos de cachorrinho e eu não podia dizer não.

"Ok". Eu suspirei.

Comecei a história mais uma vez e me perdi no passado. Quando eu saí da minha pequena bolha, Emily estava dormindo profundamente. Eu lhe dei um beijo na cabeça e sai do quarto em silêncio.

* * *

**N/A: **Para esclarecer as coisas: Bella tem 24, Edward 25, Alice, Jasper e Rose 26, Emmett 27.

**N/B: **_Ai gente, que acidente horrível D: E justo no dia que a Bella descobriu que tava grávida, que azar! Todos querem que Bella conte a verdade para Emily... Conta, Bella!_

_Comentem!_

_Kessy Rods_

_**N/T:** O que vocês preferem? Que eu coloque meta nos capítulos e poste um dia sim/um dia não (se alcançarem) ou que eu poste toda quarta e sábado?_

_Por enquanto vou por meta 30 reviews, ai quarta, dependendo da resposta de vocês decido como postar okay?  
_

_bjos Lary_


	3. Encontrando o Papai

**Capítulo 3: Encontrando o Papai**

_Tradução - Lary Reeden_

**BPOV**

Acordei no sofá após ter adormecido lendo um livro, como de costume. Limpei a baba seca no meu queixo e levantei me espreguiçando. Eram 6:30 da manhã então não havia muito sentido em voltar a dormir, Emily estaria acordada em breve de qualquer maneira.

Tomei banho rapidamente e me vesti. Eu tinha a sorte de trabalhar apenas algumas horas por dia, eu tinha aberto uma lojinha de livros na cidade e só tinha que ir verificar as encomendas e garantir que tudo estava funcionando perfeitamente.

Ouvi a porta de Emily guinchar enquanto abria e o tamborilar de seus pés descendo as escadas.

"Emmie, bom dia". Coloquei-lhe uma tigela de Cheerios e um copo de suco de maçã.

"Dia Mamãe". Ela esfregou os olhos e colocou seu bichinho de pelúcia favorito na mesa. 'Mowser' era o rato de pelúcia que Emmett havia lhe dado quando ela nasceu, ele estava sempre com ela.

Depois que ela terminou seu café da manhã eu a ajudei a se preparar para a escola.

Nós dirigimos para a escola em silêncio. Eu olhei para trás no espelho retrovisor para ver Emily olhando pela janela do carro.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ficou olhando para fora da janela. Seguimos em direção a escola, e poucos minutos depois encontramos todos os pais novos junto com seus filhos. Eu desafivelei o cinto de Emily e caminhei em direção à Angela, Joanne e Jamie.

"Bom dia." Eu saudei a todos.

"Hey". Angela sorriu de volta. "Você está animada para o seu primeiro dia na escola Em?"

Emily apenas balançou a cabeça e segurou Mowser mais apertado. O sino tocou para as crianças no playground entrarem e os pais caminharam com seus filhos para as portas da frente dando-lhes beijos e abraços de adeus. Eu caminhei com Emily para as portas e ajoelhei-me ao seu nível.

"Eu vou te ver às 3h, ok?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça e uma lágrima silenciosa deslizou por sua bochecha. "Oh Emmie, o que há de errado?" Puxei-a em meus braços.

"Eu queria que o papai estivesse aqui." Ela chorou na minha camisa. Eu endureci com as palavras dela, eu tinha que resolver isso antes que ficasse pior. Eu ia dizer-lhe esta noite.

"Eu sei, querida, eu sei." Eu esfreguei gentilmente suas costas enquanto os soluços diminuíam até finalmente pararem. A esta altura todos os pais já tinham ido embora e nós éramos as únicas no pátio. Eu andei pela escola até sua classe.

Bati na porta e fui recebida por uma senhora gorda e idosa com bochechas rosadas e cabelos grisalhos desgrenhados.

"Bom dia, você deve ser Emily." Ela sorriu para Emily, que assentiu com a cabeça e agarrou minha perna. "E quem é o seu pequeno companheiro?" Ela apontou para Mowser.

Emily ficou em silêncio por um tempo, então soltou minha perna e caminhou em direção à senhora.

"Mowser é o seu nome, tio Em me deu quando eu era um bebê."

"Bem, eu gosto dele. Meu nome é Sra. Drummond." Ela esticou a mão e Emily sacudiu.

"Certo, bem, eu vou deixar você com ele." Eu dei outro beijo em Emily antes de sair da sala rapidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. ~

"Hey Mike." A campainha tilintou quando a porta da minha loja fechou atrás de mim.

"Oi Bella, como você está hoje?" Ele está de costas para mim, estocando uma das muitas prateleiras na parede.

"Bem. Só deixei Emily em seu primeiro dia na escola." Eu me joguei na cadeira atrás do balcão e suspirei...

Ele resmungou uma resposta e continuou arrumando a prateleira. Eu pairei sobre a loja, verificando as coisas, e depois voltei para o escritório para verificar o inventário e as chegadas de livros novos.

Antes que eu percebesse, era hora de pegar Emily na escola. Eu estava ansiosa para vê-la, eu odiava ficar longe dela por muito tempo.

Eu estava tão ansiosa para chegar à escola, que quando cheguei descobri que era a única mãe lá. Eu desliguei o motor e ouvi o rádio até alguns pais chegarem. Eu esperei até que vi Angela subindo o morro para o parquinho, ofegante enquanto empurrava o carrinho de Jamie. Ela me viu e acenou.

"Oi Bella." Ela ofegava, as faces coradas.

"Trabalhando fora, Angela?" Ela soltou uma risada meio latida.

"É o que parece." Ela gemeu.

Houve um barulho estridente quando campainha da escola tocou e as crianças saíram pela porta da frente. Mudei de pé para pé, me esticando para que eu pudesse ver Emily sair. A maioria das crianças tinha já tinha saído e Emily estava longe de ser vista. Finalmente, ela saiu pela porta com Mowser pendendo de sua mão. Ela sorriu brilhantemente e pulou para mim.

"Você se divertiu, Emmie?" Eu a peguei, beijei seu cabelo e respirei o cheiro dela, de modo semelhante ao de seu pai. Ela se enrolou em mim como um cobertor reconfortante, e eu relaxei instantaneamente.

"Sim, nós pintamos." Ela sorriu para mim.

"Legal". Eu acariciei seus cabelos e segurei ela mais apertado contra mim. "Vamos para casa."

Eu disse adeus a Angela e caminhei até o carro. Ela me contou tudo sobre seu primeiro dia; falou de quem ela sentou ao lado, do almoço na grande cantina e de como gostou de brincar com os novos amigos que ela tinha feito.

Até a hora em que terminei o jantar eu comecei a me contorcer com o pensamento de contar a ela sobre Edward, petrificada ao pensar na forma como ela iria reagir. Eu saí rapidamente da cozinha para telefonar para Alice.

"Olá". Ela respondeu no segundo toque.

"Oi Alice, sou eu." Eu não tinha falado com ela desde a outra noite, então as coisas ainda estavam um pouco geladas entre nós.

"Oi". Ela disse brevemente.

"Eu, erm, bem, eu estava pensando em contar a Emily sobre-"

"Oh Bella! Isso é maravilhoso, eu vou estar aí em alguns instantes." Ela cantou e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ela desligou e provavelmente já estava fora da porta. Felizmente ela só vive a 10 minutos de mim então ela chegou aqui rapidamente.

"Oiii". Alice cantou quando ela chegou na porta.

Ela valsou até cozinha e se sentou ao lado de Emily, concentrada, beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Emily continuou a comer seus empanados de peixe e o feijão imperturbável.

"Oi". Eu sorri timidamente. Ela revirou os olhos.

"Então, quando você vai, você sabe?" Ela cutucou a cabeça na direção de Emily e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Deixe ela terminar de jantar primeiro".

Eu podia sentir o meu jantar borbulhando na boca do meu estômago, apenas esperando para fazer uma reaparição. Eu engoli o sentimento e sorri para Emily, que estava olhando para cima de sua refeição confusa.

"Terminei". Ela colocou talheres no prato e olhou de mim para Alice, sua testa franzida para o sorriso vertiginoso de Alice e provavelmente para o meu rosto culpado.

"Bem". Alice bateu as mãos e olhou para mim, pedindo aprovação para ir adiante. Eu sabia que ela iria lidar com a situação melhor do que eu, então eu acenei para ela continuar e cruzei meus dedos debaixo da mesa. "Mamãe tem algo importante para lhe contar."

"Ok". Emily arrastou a palavra para fora e olhou para mim.

"Quando papai sofreu o acidente, ele estava muito ferido. Ele..." Alice apertou as mãos. Eu observei o rosto de Emily, eu assisti o olhar triste entrar em seus olhos vibrantes e eles se encherem de lágrimas. Ela nunca falou sobre o acidente de Edward, só de falar sobre ele isso acontece.

"O que tia Alice está dizendo é que o papai nunca foi para o céu." Eu soltei.

A cabeça de Emily estalou para frente na minha direção, e um olhar de horror estava em seu rosto. "Será que ele foi para_ o inferno_ ?" Ela engoliu em seco dramaticamente sussurrando a palavra como se fosse um tabu.

"Não, querida, claro que não. Ele ainda está no hospital, ele bateu a cabeça e dormiu." Estremeci com a maneira que eu descrevi, eu fiz isso soar tão... Indiferente de uma certa forma.

"Sério? Eu quero ir vê-lo." Um sorriso incrível se espalhou por seus lábios rosados.

"Sim, mas ele não está acordado, o médico não sabe se ele vai acordar." Sua testa se enrugou ainda mais quando ela entendeu o que eu estava dizendo.

"Eu quero vê-lo.", Ela disse.

"Ok, mas eu quero que você saiba que ele pode não acordar. Ele está dormindo por um longo tempo." Ela olhou para mim e cruzou os braços.

"Eu quero vê-lo." Ela disse com raiva. Ela definitivamente tinha herdado a minha teimosia.

"Vou levá-la." Eu renunciei, e ela sorriu.

"Agora?" Ela perguntou esperançosamente.

"Claro." Eu me virei para Alice. Ela assentiu com a cabeça com um sorrisinho respondendo a minha pergunta não formulada. "Obrigada."

Emily pulou da cadeira e correu para pegar sua jaqueta e Mowser. Alice se ofereceu para dirigir, eu não acho que eu poderia com a forma como minhas mãos estavam tremendo e suando, com antecipação do que está acontecendo.

Ficamos todas sentadas em silêncio à medida que viajávamos para o hospital. Olhei para Emily no espelho de vez em quando para vê-la sorrindo para fora da janela ou brincando com Mowser, o sorriso nunca deixou seu rosto. Talvez eu tivesse cometido um erro ao não contar a ela sobre seu pai mais cedo, eu era uma péssima mãe por não ter contado a ela?

O carro parou e me trouxe de volta à realidade. Eu olhava para o edifício familiar, congelada só de pensar em ir lá. Emily escapou de seu assento e esperou ansiosamente eu abrir a porta para ela. Ela quase pulou para fora do carro e segurou a minha mão me arrastando na direção das portas da frente.

"Depressa". Ela pediu, me arrastando. Alice riu ao meu lado.

Eu deixei Alice assumir a liderança enquanto caminhávamos para o hospital na ala em que Edward estava havia anos. Rapidamente nós chegamos do lado de fora de sua porta, todos congelados.

"Mamãe". Emily apertou minha mão com força e olhou para o quadro na porta que tinha o nome de Edward escrito nele. "É esse...?"

"Este é o quarto do papai." Engasguei com as palavras, a rugosidade arranhando a minha garganta. Eu senti minha boca secar.

Emily agarrou a maçaneta da porta e agonizantemente girou a maçaneta. Parecia que estávamos em um filme e a cena estava em câmera lenta. Meus olhos nunca deixaram os olhos de Emily quando ela curiosamente abriu a porta e enfiou a cabeça dentro.

"Olá, papai." Ela falou hesitante.

* * *

_**N/T ~**_ _Não sei se fico eufórica, choro, eu esperava um pouco mais de drama rsrsrsr_

_E o "ele foi para o inferno?" tadinha... essa sinceridade infantil :33_

_Lary Reeden_

**N/B ~ **_Essa Emily já me ganhou. Ela toda tensa pensando que o pai dela tinha ido pro inferno foi fofo, hehehe. Lindo eles indo visitá-lo! *-*_

_Não esqueçam de comentar!_

_Bjinhos_

_Kessy Rods_

* * *

SOBRE AS METAS - O capítulo 1 teve 35 review teve 27, quando a meta era 30.

Eu decidi postar por metas, que foi o que a maioria votou, a meta vai ser de 30 reviews todo capítulo, e eu só vou postar quando bater, ups não valem, mas... se a pessoa começou a ler agora, ou está lendo capítulos atrasados e comentou em todos eu vou contar eles na meta. E só postarei quando chegar. Como se fosse uma dabble.

A e a fic é bem fofa, não tem muito drama.


	4. Uma em 1 Milhão

**Capítulo 4: Uma em 1 Milhão **

_Tradutora ~ Vampires Love_

**BPOV**

Eu estava na porta de Edward, congelada, enquanto Emily entrou na pequena abertura.

"Vamos." Alice empurrou a porta, dando uma abertura maior e arrastando-me para entrar.

Senti as lágrimas se formarem com a visão a minha frente, obscurecendo minha vista. Emily estava ao lado de Edward, agarrando Mowser. Como sempre, Edward estava sereno e imóvel. O único ruído era o 'bip' constante do monitor de batimentos cardíacos.

"Você está bem?" Eu sussurrei para Emily.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e continuou olhando para Edward em silêncio. Sentei-me em minha, cadeira de costume, Alice sentou do outro lado de mim na sala. Eu olhei para ela, perguntando se eu deveria dizer algo.

"Espere." Ela pronunciou. Concordei e fiz o que me foi dito.

Sentei-me no silêncio insuportável, à espera de Emily começar a chorar ou reagir de alguma forma. Ela rastejou para mais perto dele, olhando-o da cabeça aos pés, finalmente, virando-se para mim.

"Ele não parece machucado." Sua testa se enrugou enquanto olhava para sua cabeça.

"Foi há muito tempo, a cabeça está curada." Expliquei.

"Oh." Ela acenou e olhou para Edward.

Sentindo-me muito estranha, me levantei e fui até Edward e Emily para apresentá-los.

"Hey querido." Eu afastei o cabelo de Edward e lhe dei um beijo na testa. "Eu tenho uma visita para você." Eu olhei para Emily, que sorriu de forma brilhante. "Esta é sua filha, Emily. Emily, este é o seu pai, Edward."

"Olá, papai." Emily falou baixinho, e ela hesitantemente estendeu sua mão para a mão de Edward e segurou-a delicadamente.

"Conte a ele sobre a escola hoje, Emmie." Pedi a ela.

"Ok."

Eu puxei uma cadeira para ela se sentar, enquanto ela segurava a mão de Edward e começou a reviver seu primeiro dia na escola.

"Bem, a Sra. Drummond disse que ela gostou do Mowser. Isso é o Mowser." Ela levantou seu brinquedo de pelúcia, agitando-o no ar, como se Edward fosse abrir os olhos e olhar para ele. "Tio Em o deu para mim quando eu era um bebê. Ele será meu ursinho favorito para sempre, eu o levo em todos os lugares comigo."

Enxuguei uma lágrima silenciosa e olhei para Alice, para vê-la fazendo a mesma coisa que eu. Ela me deu um sorriso aguado.

"Sinto muito." Sussurrei.

"Pelo quê?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Por não ouvir todos aqueles momentos em que você me disse para dizer a Emily sobre Edward, eu não achava que ela iria agir desta forma."

"Ooh, não seja boba Bells."

Ela acenou e voltou a assistir Emily e Edward. Nós a vimos lhe contando sobre seus amigos, o quanto ela gostava de sua professora e assim por diante.

Emmett e Rosalie vieram mais tarde, ambos surpresos ao verem Emily sentada segurando a mão de seu pai. Um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto de Emmett.

"Finalmente Bells." Foi tudo o que ele disse enquanto passava, pegando Emily e colocando-a em seu colo, pois ambos falavam com Edward.

"Estou feliz que finalmente disse a ela, Bella." Rosalie veio e me deu um abraço.

"Eu sei, eu deveria ter escutado todos vocês há muito tempo." Dei a todos eles um sorriso de desculpas, eu tinha sido uma tola em pensar que não era do interesse de Emily saber sobre seu pai.

Sentamos todos juntos, conversando por pelo menos uma hora. No momento em que acabou que notei que Emily havia adormecido no joelho de Emmett, sua mão ainda segurando firmemente a de Edward. Decidi que era a hora de levá-la para casa.

"Boa noite, amor." Dei um beijo em Edward e esfreguei seu rosto.

"Vamos Emmie." Sussurrei, enquanto gentilmente abria seus dedos para longe das mãos de Edward e pegava ela de Emmett.

"Aqui." Ele colocou Mowser em seus braços.

Emily se mexeu e abriu os olhos varrendo o quarto desconhecido. Seus olhos pousaram em Edward.

"Nós vamos voltar amanhã, mas precisamos chegar em casa agora." Beijei-a e tirei o cabelo de seu rosto.

"Espere." Ela começou a se esquivar dos meus braços.

Ela fugiu para o chão e foi para Edward, subindo na cama.

"Boa noite, papai." Ela deu um beijo em sua cabeça. "Você pode ficar com o Mowser." Ela colocou seu ursinho debaixo do braço de Edward e voltou para mim.

"Isso foi muito legal da sua parte." Eu sorri e peguei-a.

"Bem, no caso de papai acordar e ninguém estar aqui, ele pode afagar Mowser." Eu pisquei, afastando as lágrimas que ameaçavam escapar e lhe dei um beijo amoroso.

"Você é uma em um milhão, Emmie." Ela riu e enterrou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, como Edward costumava fazer.

Nós dissemos adeus a Emmett e Rose, e partimos para casa. Emily estava dormindo no momento que chegou em casa, então eu a levei rapidamente para colocá-la na cama. Desci para encontrar Alice, que esperava com duas xícaras de café.

"Ela aceitou tão bem." Alice sorriu sobre o seu café.

"Eu sei. Gostaria de não ter esperado tanto tempo para contar a ela, só espero que ela não me odeie quando for mais velha e perceba por quanto tempo eu escondi dela."

"Ela nunca faria isso, ela te ama muito." Ela empurrou o meu café para mim e tomei um gole.

"Espero que sim." Murmurei.

"Já que estamos nos assuntos de coisas alegres, o que você está fazendo para o aniversário de Emily?" Alice saltou em sua cadeira.

"Faltam três semanas ainda, Alice." Esta menina era muito organizada para o meu gosto.

"Ainda assim, você precisa comprar convites, entregá-los, obter decorações, presentes, oh, há tantas outras coisas para fazer." Seus olhos derivaram e eu sabia que ela estava pensando, sem dúvidas, sobre como decorar a casa.

"Eu acho que poderia apenas ter a família e também a de Angela, nada muito extravagante." Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram de horror.

"Você não pode fazer isso Bella! É seu aniversário, as meninas gostam de se sentir especiais. Você precisa fazer algo grande. Estava pensando no tema da Disney, você pode ser a Bela, eu a Branca de Neve, Rose a Cinderela e Emily a Ariel, já que ela é a sua favorita."

"Ugh." Revirei os olhos para todos os preparativos que eu teria de fazer para isso. "Eu não sei Alice." Fiz uma careta.

"Por favor, Bells." Ela implorou com os olhos de cachorrinho e apertou suas mãos. "Por Emily."

"Tudo bem." Eu gemi, e ela gritou e bateu palmas.

"Vai ser muito divertido. Posso voltar amanhã e podemos começar os convites, decoração, roupas, comida..." Eu escolhi ignorá-la ainda ao meu lado, pois ela iria dizer tudo isso amanhã novamente.

"Ok, ok." Acenei para ela. "Pare ou irei mudar de ideia."

Ela parou abruptamente e fez beicinho. "Tudo bem, mas faça a lista de convidados até amanhã para sabermos quantos convites comprarmos."

"Sim senhora." Saudei.

"Você é uma rainha do drama." Ela revirou os olhos para mim. "Certo então, Jazz vai estar se perguntando onde eu estou. Vou para loja por cerca de onze da manhã e de lá podemos ir à cidade."

Dei-lhe um abraço e lhe agradeci novamente antes de sair para noite. Sentei-me e comecei a lista para a festa, mas achei melhor perguntar para Emily quem ela queria, então decidi ir para cama, em vez disso.

~;~;~;~;~;

"Mamãe?"

Eu ouvi a voz de Emily e acordei do meu sonho costumeiro. Edward nunca tinha estado no acidente e estávamos felizes juntos, a pé, com Emily saltitando ao nosso lado. Como eu queria que isso se tornasse real um dia, mas eu sabia melhor agora, ela desejava a mesma coisa há anos.

Eu abri meus olhos para ver Emily em pé na minha frente.

"Não consigo dormir." Ela murmurou.

Enrolei-me mais e dei um tapinha no espaço ao meu lado. Ela subiu para a cama e aconchegou-se a mim. Eu acariciava seu cabelo, até que ouvi sua respiração nivelada e sabia que ela estava dormindo. Olhei para a luz vermelha no meu despertador, para ver que eram 03h30min. Virei e tentei voltar a dormir, ansiosa para ver o meu anjo novamente.

* * *

**N/B ~ **_Awn, que lindo Emily visitando o pai. Será que vai surtir efeito? Ela dando o ursinho pra ele foi fofo demais. *-*_

_Não esqueçam de comentar!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_

_N/T ~ Ariel é minha favorita também *-* _

_Mínimo 30 reviews e eu volto amanhã. Bjos_

_Lary _


	5. Convites da Festa

**Capítulo 5: Convites da Festa**

_Tradutora- Ingrid Andrade_

"Bom dia, Emmie", balancei-a suavemente para acordá-la.

"Bom dia." Ela resmungou.

Fui para cozinha e comecei a fazer sua torrada de geleia. Ela estava enfiando nela a torrada e geleia quando lhe contei sobre os planos de Alice para o aniversário.

"Oh, hippey*! Podemos ter um castelo inflável apenas como uma princesa?" Ela parecia tão feliz que eu não podia dizer não a ela, e se eu dissesse, Alice ia pôr de qualquer forma.

_* Hippey significa uma pessoa com luz no coração e que é muito protetora com a sua família._

"Com certeza. Agora, preciso saber quem você quer que venha para a festa." Ela pensou sobre isso enquanto terminava a sua torrada.

"Jo, Jamie, Angela e Ben, tia Alice e tio Jazz, tia Rose e tio Em, Vovô e Vovó Cullen, Vovô e Vovó Swan..."

Anotei todos os nomes que Emily listava com os dedos, no final da lista haviam cerca de 20 pessoas a convidar para a festa.

"Bem, eu e Alice vamos para cidade hoje e obteremos os convites, e podemos escrevê-los depois da escola."

"Ok." Ela assentiu alegremente e saiu para se vestir.

Dez minutos depois ela saltou a escada em seu uniforme com a escova na mão. Ela passou a escova para mim e esperou pacientemente eu fazer o cabelo dela. Antes de eu perguntar o que ela queria, ela falou.

"Rabo de cavalo, por favor."

"Seu desejo é uma ordem." Ela riu enquanto eu estilizava seu cabelo tornando-o um aspecto arrumado por uma mudança. "Tudo feito, senhorita." Bati em sua cabeça e ela saiu correndo para inspecionar o seu cabelo no espelho, ele deve ter passado os seus padrões quando ela sorriu e foi pegar seus sapatos.

"Pronto, mamãe." Emily cantou da porta da frente.

Ela parecia adorável em seu uniforme; saia de pregas preta, camisa pólo branca com suspensório vermelho, meias brancas e altas até o joelho, sapatos e rabo de cavalo. Ela pendurou sua bolsa da escola sobre o ombro e saiu pela porta da frente. Peguei minha bolsa e as chaves do carro e segui para a porta.

Eu dei um beijo e um abraço em Emily assim que o sinal tocou e ela pulou para dentro do prédio da escola. Ela inclinou-se antes de entrar na escola e correu em minha direção.

"Mamãe!" Ela parou na minha frente. "Eu esqueci um nome para a lista."

"Quem?" Ela tinha todos os seus amigos e familiares na lista.

"Papai. Posso dar-lhe o seu convite hoje à noite quando formos vê-lo?" Ela pediu, com muita esperança em seus olhos.

"Claro." Beijei sua cabeça e empurrei-a de volta para escola. "Agora vá para aula." Ela se despediu e saiu correndo.

Dirigi até a minha loja só para verificar as coisas rapidamente antes que Alice chegasse em um estouro, tagarelando sobre a festa. Estacionei em frente à loja e entrei, o silêncio era como uma lufada de ar fresco.

"Bom dia, Bella." Mike estava atrás da triagem, através de muitos documentos. "Pequena entrega hoje, porém poderei gerenciá-la."

"Bom, vou sair com Alice então realmente não terei tempo. Shopping."

"Bom Senhor, boa sorte, eu vou orar por você." Ele disse em horror fingido, apertando suas mãos como se fosse rezar.

"Por que você precisa rezar?" Alice entrou pela porta parecendo confusa.

"Oh, erm, nada. Apenas sendo bobo, você me conhece." Mike riu nervosamente e se ocupou atrás do balcão.

"O que há com ele?" Alice sussurrou dando um olhar estranho a Mike.

"Não sei." Dei de ombros e lutei contra a vontade de rir da situação.

"Então... Vamos às lojas!" Alice esfregou as mãos.

Passamos o próximo par de horas andando em todas as lojas de aniversário para encontrar 'a princesa perfeita' de aniversários e decorações. No momento que sentamos para almoçar, eu não sentia fome.

"Então, você tem a lista de convidados?" Olhei por cima do meu sanduíche.

"Sim, Emily disse-me quem queria que fosse." Levantei minha bolsa e passei a tentar procurar a lista que eu tinha escrito hoje de manhã. "Aqui." Passei-a para ela.

"Ok, ok." Ela resmungou, enquanto olhava a lista.

"Ah, e ela quer convidar Edward também." Alice parou de resmungar e olhou para mim. "O quê?" Olhei confusa para ela.

"Nada, é apenas o jeito que ela age sobre ele. É tão bonito, eu não conseguia acreditar na forma que ela reagiu quando o conheceu."

"Eu sei, ela é uma em um milhão." Eu podia sentir o nó na garganta, eu estava orgulhosa dela.

"Com certeza ela é, por isso merece uma festa tão grande."

Terminamos o nosso almoço e partimos para a loja de fantasias. Alice conseguiu encontrar para todos nós os trajes perfeitos para nossos personagens, e ela também obteve roupas de príncipe encantado para Jasper e Emmet.

Eventualmente nós tivemos tudo e larguei Alice para fora da loja para que ela pudesse pegar seu no carro. Ela levou todas as decorações e presentes com ela para mantê-los longe de Emily. Ela me deu um abraço e foi até seu carro.

"Vou vir em meia hora e te ajudo com os convites." Concordei e parti para pegar Emily.

Ela saltou para fora do prédio para mim com um sorriso brilhante.

"Podemos escrever meus convites?" Ela rolou de volta para seus pés.

"Com certeza, tia Alice está vindo para ajudar também." Ela borbulhava de excitação.

Dirigi para casa e encontrei o carro de Alice estacionado já na vaga e de pé na porta nos esperando bastante impaciente.

"Onde você estava? Estive esperando há séculos!" Ela bateu o pé no chão.

"Só te deixei há trinta minutos, Alice." Revirei os olhos para sua dramaticidade.

"Oi tia Alice." Emily pulou em Alice, que pegou-lhe e deu um abraço.

"Sim Emmie, você está pronta para começar a fazer esses convites? Eu estava pensando que poderíamos fazer um extra especial para o papai."

"Oh sim, eu tenho brilhos e glitters que podemos usar." Ambos os olhos brilhavam de felicidade, me fazendo rir.

Deixei Alice e Emily fazendo os convites, enquanto eu tinha que preparar o jantar antes de irmos para o hospital, para dar-lhe seu convite especial. Alice chamou Jasper para vir jantar também. Até o jantar estar pronto, as meninas tinham terminado.

"O jantar." Chamei da cozinha, colocando o último prato na mesa.

Emily rapidamente comeu seu jantar, muito animada para ver Edward novamente. Era óbvio que ela havia se tornado obcecada por ele. Ela sempre foi, mas agora que ela sabia que ele estava vivo, parecia que ela estava ainda mais.

"Podemos ver o papai agora?" Ela se remexeu na cadeira.

"Espere até nós termos o pudim e daí podemos ir tudo bem?" Ela acenou com a cabeça e esperou nós terminarmos. Eu ainda não tinha engolido o último bocado antes de falar de novo.

"Podemos ir agora?" Revirei os olhos e dei uma risadinha.

"Você me faz lembrar-se de sua tia." Recebi um olhar de Alice e uma risada baixa de Jasper, que então recebeu um olhar de Alice.

"Sinto muito." Ele murmurou pedindo desculpas.

Coloquei os pratos na maquina de lavar louça, enquanto Emily vestia sua jaqueta e sapatos.

"Vamos, vamos." Ela virou seu braço na porta da cozinha. Meu casaco e as chaves do carro nas mãos.

Alice e Jasper resolveram ignorar o hospital e nos dar alguma privacidade. Demo-lhes um abraço de adeus e partimos. Durante todo o caminho para o hospital, Emily narrou em seu lugar afastado sobre a festa e o convite que ela tinha feito para Edward. Eu não tinha sido autorizada de vê-lo, seria uma surpresa.

Emily puxou minha mão enquanto caminhávamos até a porta da frente do hospital, assim que as portas abertas balançaram Emily soltou-se de mim e saiu correndo.

"Emily!" Eu gritei e corri atrás dela. Ela foi surpreendentemente rápida e não posso acreditar que ela encontrou seu quarto sozinha.

Estava ofegante no momento que cheguei à porta aberta do quarto de Edward, para ver Emily sentada ao seu lado conversando animadamente sobre sua festa de aniversário.

"Vamos todos nos vestir de príncipes e princesas e lá vai ter um castelo inflável, vai ser MUITO divertido."

Andei até Edward, dando minha saudação habitual de escovar seus cabelos e dar-lhe um beijo na testa.

"Boa noite, amor. Acho que Emily está contando sobre sua festa de aniversário?" Ri comigo mesma.

Eu sentei e assisti Emily dando-lhe seu convite. Ela tinha desenhado uma imagem de si mesma como Ariel, a sereia com cauda brilhante e Edward como um príncipe de espada brilhante.

"Desculpe interromper, mas eu poderia ter uma palavra com você, Bella?" Eu olhei para ver Sarah sorrindo para Emily e Edward.

"Claro, você espera aqui Emmie." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e segui Sarah.

"Ela se parece muito com ele." Ela ainda estava olhando para os dois.

"Eu sei." Sorri orgulhosa.

"Certo." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Na noite passada e nesta tarde houveram algumas mudanças em Edward."

"Ok." Minha testa enrugou enquanto eu esperava ansiosamente que ela continuasse.

"Edward se tornou um pouco agitado."

Eu senti meu coração bater e recolher, prendi minha respiração, acenando para ela ir em frente.

"Não foi nada importante, ele só...".

"Mamãe!" Emily gritou do quarto. Em questão de segundos eu corri freneticamente à procura de qualquer sinal de perigo.

"O quê? O que está errado Emmie?"

"Papai... papai só apertou minha mão." Ela olhou para mim sorrindo.

* * *

**N/B ~ **_Oh céus, isso significa que Edward tá melhorando? AAH!_

_Não esqueça de mandar seu comentário!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_

_Dessa vez eu vou responder (de novo) as várias pessoas que perguntaram, a fic tem 30 capítulos. Mas não respondo mais. Em todas as fics... que eu postei nos últimos tempos eu coloco o número de capítulos na nota do PRIMEIRO capítulo. _


	6. Garotinha do Papai

**Capítulo 6: ****Garotinha do Papai**

_Tradutora: Ingrid Andrade_

Senti meus joelhos virarem gosmas com as palavras que acabara de ouvir.

"O quê?" Sussurrei em descrença.

"Papai acabou de apertar meus dedos." Emily exclamou alegremente. "Será que isso significa que ele vai acordar?"

Virei-me para Sarah, fazendo a pergunta silenciosamente.

"Isso não significa que ele vai necessariamente acordar, mas é um sinal muito bom. Isso nos mostra que ele é capaz de ouvir o que está acontecendo ao seu redor. Acreditávamos que Emily poderia ter provocado a agitação na noite passada e com o que aconteceu, acho que pode ter sido certo." Ela sorriu calorosamente.

Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Todos esses anos tenho vindo aqui e ele não tinha muito como se contrair para mim ou sua família, então sua filha vem e isso acontece. Senti ciúmes de uma forma, mas fiquei feliz ao mesmo tempo. Empurrei o ciúme longe e foquei na felicidade com a ideia de ter meu Edward de volta.

"Há algumas coisas que o médico gostaria de falar com você, vou bipá-lo e dizer a ele que está aqui."

Concordei e ela foi embora. Deslizei na cadeira e sonhei, podia ouvir fracamente Emily conversar com Edward em segundo plano.

"Você pode ser o príncipe encantado de mamãe na festa, por favor, acorde."

Isso me bateu, então, que a família de Edward nunca soube. Peguei meu telefone e disquei para Carlisle e Esme.

"_Alô, residência dos Cullen?_" Esme cantou na outra extremidade.

"Oi Esme, é Bella."

"_Oh, olá querida, como você está? E Emily?_" Perguntou ela.

"Nós estamos bem, apenas estamos no hospital."

"_Ouvi dizer que você a levou na noite passada, estou tão feliz que finalmente contou à ela._"

"Sim, sobre isso... Depois que saímos na noite passada Edward começou a ficar um pouco mais agitado e ele apertou a mão de Emily." Ouvi Esme tomar um suspiro.

"_Sério?_" Ela sussurrou.

"O médico está descendo para falar comigo, e queria saber se Carlisle não se importaria de vir ouvir também."

"_Claro, estaremos aí assim que possível._" Ela soou um pouco chateada. "_Vejo você em breve._"

"Obrigada, mais uma vez."

Depois de desligar tudo o que fiz foi assistir Emily falar com Edward, estava achando difícil aceitar tudo. Eu, não nós, toda a família, temos esperado tanto tempo para esse momento acontecer. Para nós sabermos que ele está nos ouvindo, que ele ainda poderia acordar.

"Olhe!" Emily exclamou apontando para a mão dela.

Olhei e não vi nada, esperando que algo acontecesse.

"Faça de novo papai, aperte minha mão. Faça de novo, por favor." Ela implorou.

Estudei as mãos entrelaçadas à espera de ver sua mão apertar a dela, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Senti uma pontada em meu coração que ele só estava fazendo isso com Emily. Desisti de ver quando isso nunca aconteceu.

"Não o pressione Emily." Falei baixinho.

"Tudo bem. Desculpe papai." Ela voltou a falar à toa com ele e me sentei silenciosamente na cadeira.

Um tempo depois Carlisle e Esme entraram pela porta. Esme foi direto para Edward enquanto Carlisle se aproximou de mim.

"Olá querido." Esme beijou-o e sorriu. "Ouvi dizer que você está apertando a mão de nossa Emmie." Ela esfregou seu rosto carinhosamente.

"Ele apertou! Duas vezes!" Emily olhou sorrindo.

"Bem, isso é muito emocionante." Esme beijou Emily e puxou uma cadeira ao lado deles.

"Como você está?" Carlisle perguntou, olhando-me com cautela.

"Chocada, feliz, oprimida. Um monte de coisas." Olhei para cima sem saber se eu queria sorrir, rir ou chorar.

"Deve ser muito para você levar." Ele esfregou meu ombro em tranquilidade e sentou-se. "Liguei para os outros e disse a eles, espero que não se importe."

"Não, ainda não tinha pensado em fazer isso."

"Você tem muito em sua mente."

"Eu acho." Dei de ombros e sentei silenciosamente, torci minhas mãos impacientemente enquanto esperava o médico vir.

Não demorou muito até haver uma batida na porta e Dr. Anderson a atravessou sorrindo. Ele apertou a mão de Carlisle e gesticulou para nós irmos para fora. Olhei para Esme e Emily.

"Vou ficar com ela." Balancei a cabeça em agradecimento e segui os homens para o lado de fora.

"Vou levá-los até meu escritório e lá podemos falar sobre o que aconteceu."

Assenti e segui em silêncio enquanto Carlisle e Dr. Anderson falavam entre si, até que chegamos ao seu escritório e sentamos.

"Então, tenho certeza que vocês ouviram sobre a noite passada?" Nós dois assentimos. "Certo, bem, depois de você e sua família saírem noite passada Edward tornou-se um pouco agitado. Suas mãos moviam-se ligeiramente e seu batimento cardíaco acelerou ligeiramente. No início, pensei que isso eram apenas espasmos musculares, mas então sua mandíbula apertou um pouco."

Soltei uma respiração alternada que nunca soube que estava segurando.

"Você está bem, Senhorita Swan?" Ele me olhou um pouco preocupado. "Sei que isso é muito para você lidar."

"Não, estou bem. Continue, por favor." Acenei sem preocupação, ansiosamente querendo saber mais do que tinha acontecido.

"Ele se estabeleceu na noite passada depois que lhe dei alguns lorazepam para acalmá-lo, ele parecia estar trabalhando e estabeleceu-se melhor. Ouvi dizer que a noite passada foi a primeira vez que sua filha tinha vindo vê-lo, estou certo?"

"Sim, Bella sentia que só iria perturbar Emily ver seu pai daquele jeito." Carlisle respondeu por mim, o qual estava grata.

"Pensei que talvez sua apresentação à ele possa ter provocado o que aconteceu. Talvez sua voz tenha se tornado algum tipo de incentivo para ele torná-la conhecida, que ele pudesse ouvir o que acontece ao seu redor."

"Então, ele vai acordar agora?" Deixei escapar.

"Disso, não temos certeza. Estamos esperando que isso seja um passo na direção certa para a recuperação dele. Isso mostra que nosso tempo mantendo-o aqui não foi um desperdício. Vamos checar regularmente qualquer mudança."

"Não posso acreditar nisso." Sussurrei para mim mesma, mas eles ouviram.

"Eu sei que é incrível. Pensar em todos esses anos que nós esperamos e Emily fala uma vez e obtém uma reação que todos esperavam. Ela é realmente a garotinha do papai." Carlisle gargalhou levemente.

"Só queria discutir com vocês os problemas que podem acontecer quando ele acordar." Dr. Anderson olhou para Carlisle. "Você provavelmente já sabe, mas gostaria de esclarecer para você, Bella. Se Edward acordar, ele pode ter danos cerebrais ou perda de memória – curta ou a longo prazo. Nós não sabemos se ele vai se lembrar do acidente ou qualquer coisa antes disso."

"Ok." Balancei a cabeça, hesitante.

"Nós só queremos que você esteja preparada para o pior se ele acordar. Por favor, não espere nenhum milagre, ele esteve em coma por um tempo muito longo. Vamos ter de avaliar as coisas quando ele estiver totalmente consciente."

"Então, quando você acha que ele realmente vai acordar?"

"Isso eu não posso responder. Ele pode acordar em qualquer hora de hoje, amanhã, dias, semanas, meses. É um jogo de espera, eu receio." Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Obrigado Frank." Carlisle se levantou e apertou sua mão.

"Sim, muito obrigada." Copiei Carlisle e o segui para fora da sala.

Voltamos para o quarto de Edward em silêncio. Não conseguia entender o que Dr. Anderson tinha dito para mim, que Edward podia acordar. Não me importava como seria seu estado mental, eu estaria sempre lá para ele, não importa o quê.

Eu faria qualquer coisa para ter meu Edward de volta.

* * *

**N/B: **_Emily garotinha do papai, awn *-* Querem ver se o Edward vai acordar logo? Comentem pro próximo capítulo vir rápido! _

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	7. Desejos de Aniversário

**Capítulo 7: Desejos de Aniversário**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

Os dias passaram lentamente e Edward permaneceu da mesma forma, respondendo apenas à voz de Emily. Ela havia estado encantada pelo fato de que ela havia feito o papai fazer coisas que ele nunca tinha feito por nenhum de nós.

Tudo já estava organizado para a festa de Emily, tínhamos recebido todas as respostas e pedido o seu castelo de pular. Alice finalizou o bolo de aniversário e eu estive fazendo a comida no dia anterior e iria terminar na manhã da festa.

Era o dia antes da festa no sábado e Emily estava tão flutuante quanto uma pipa. Ela saltou ao redor da casa, não ficando sentada nem sequer por um momento.

"Eu não posso esperar para vestir a minha roupa de Ariel e ver você na sua também, mamãe". Emily estava comendo seu café da manhã na mesa, com as pernas balançando loucamente no ar.

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai se parecer com ela." Eu baguncei o seu cabelo e fiz um café para mim.

"Podemos ir ver o papai novamente hoje à noite?" Ela perguntou com a boca cheia de Cheerios. Tornou-se uma coisa normal para nós, visitar Edward depois do jantar toda noite antes de Emily ir para a cama. Nos fins de semana nós passamos mais tempo lá, Emily deve ter estar tentando recompensar todos os anos que ela tinha perdido com ele.

"Nós não vamos sempre?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Bem, essa é a sua resposta." Ela sorriu e continuou com seu café da manhã enquanto eu me vestia.

"Eu terminei". Ela gritou da mesa e esperou por mim.

"Vamos trocá-la para a escola então." Segui ela até o seu quarto enquanto ela correu deslizando até lá.

"Tia Alice escolheu minha roupa de aniversário para a escola hoje, porque sexta feira é o dia de se vestir casual."

Havia uma roupa pendurada na parte externa do guarda-roupa. Ela tirou rapidamente a camiseta e colocou a roupa; uma blusa de capuz listrada arco-íris com calça jeans que tinham strass e seu par favorito de Vans rosa com pequenos corações sobre eles.

Ela foi até a sua pequena penteadeira, escovou o cabelo, deu uma pirueta e pousou com as mãos nos quadris.

"Muito bom."

Ela sorriu e pulou para fora de seu quarto para pegar sua bolsa.

"Vamos mãe!" Emily gritou. Encontrei ela esperando impacientemente na porta da frente, com os braços sobre o peito e batendo o pé.

"Estou chegando, estou chegando." Revirei os olhos e ri com o brilho que ela estava me dando.

Ela falou sem parar sobre a festa durante todo o caminho para a escola, só parando para tomar fôlego de vez em quando.

Quando entramos no estacionamento da escola, ela pulou para o parquinho e sobre a Jo, Jamie e Angela. Ela puxou Jo para longe e começaram a conversar e brincar juntas, e não há dúvida sobre suas roupas para amanhã.

"Hey". Sorri para Angela e esfreguei o rosto de Jamie, que me deu um sorriso sem dentes dele em troca, me fazendo rir.

"Ei, tudo pronto para amanhã?" Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

"É preciso fazer mais um pouco de comida e receber o castelo inflável de manhã, mas fora isso está tudo pronto, e você? "

"Sim, acabei de fazer o traje da Jo, esta manhã. Você sabe como é difícil fazer as calças fofas que se parecem com a da Princesa Jasmine? Não é fácil, eu vou te dizer isso agora." Ela soprou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto e ergueu Jamie em seu quadril.

"Eu não sei como fazer." Eu balancei a cabeça rindo.

"Amor, meu querido amor." Nós rimos com isso.

A campainha tocou e agitou as meninas enquanto elas entravam na escola. Angela se ofereceu para ajudar a fazer lanches para a festa e veio ao meio-dia depois que passei na loja para verificar se Mike estava bem.

Nós tínhamos acabado de fazer o último lote de mini quiches para a festa. Jamie estava dormindo na sala de estar deixando-nos livres para fazer os lanches. Nós tínhamos feito cupcakes com granulado, bolos de chocolate crocante e mini quiches.

"Obrigada pela ajuda hoje." Nós duas sentamos com nossas bebidas.

"Não se preocupe, você pode me pagar, ajudando quando for o aniversário da Jo."

"Negócio fechado".

Fiz o almoço e nós conversamos até a hora de pegar as meninas. Meu telefone tocou e eu fui atender.

"Olá". Eu respondi.

"Hey Bells, somos nós." A potente voz de Emmett veio através do telefone.

"Oh, hey. Posso ajudar em algo?" Ele quase nunca ligava.

"Eu queria saber se você vai fazer algo hoje à noite?"

"Só vou para o hospital ver Edward, mas fora isso nada, por quê?"

"Eu queria saber se você poderia ir ver Edward mais cedo para que possamos levar Emily para jantar? Toda a família está indo para vir também."

"Claro, isso soa muito bom Em." Ele sempre adorou a Emily desde que ela nasceu, tratando-a mais como uma filha do que uma sobrinha.

"Legal! Bem, eu vou reservar uma mesa e nós vamos buscá-la em casa às seis."

"Ok, então. Vejo você mais tarde."

"Tchau Bells."

Quando peguei Emily e lhe disse sobre as mudanças nos planos, ela ficou mais do que feliz de ir ver Edward agora do que esperar até mais tarde. O fato de que Emmett e o resto da família queriam levá-la para jantar fora a deixou em êxtase.

Fomos direto para o hospital depois da escola e nos sentamos com Edward, até um pouco depois das cinco horas. Eu tive que tirar Emily de seu lado.

"Adeus papai". Ela deu-lhe um beijo, colocou Mowser debaixo do braço dele e pulou da cama. Eu fui até lá e lhe dei um beijo de despedida e partimos para a noite.

"Podemos voltar de manhã também?"

"Claro que podemos." Eu beijei sua cabeça e caminhei pelos corredores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Levou muito mais tempo do que eu pensava para vestir Emily para o jantar, ela obviamente não pegou o meu desapego pelo guarda-roupa. Emmett chegou bem na hora que eu terminei de fazer o cabelo dela e fomos embora.

O jantar foi ótimo, Emmett trouxe um bolo para o restaurante e eles vieram com ele após a refeição principal e cantaram feliz aniversário para Emily. Ela sorriu brilhantemente e bateu palmas enquanto Esme tirou fotos em cada oportunidade possível que ela tinha.

"Sopre as velas Emmie." Emmett disse, impaciente, os olhos brilhando de emoção.

"Faça um desejo primeiro." Eu disse a ela antes que ela soltasse o golpe de ar.

Ela parou antes de apagar as velas e pensou. Todos nós vimos quando ela bateu levemente o dedo em seu queixo brevemente, sorriu e fechou os olhos, franziu o rosto e fez o desejo.

"Feito". Ela exclamou e apagou as velas. Nós gritamos e aplaudimos enquanto os outros clientes nos seguiram.

"O que você desejou?" Emmett se inclinou em direção a ela.

"Não posso dizer ou não vai se tornar realidade." Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e tinha um olhar determinado em seu rosto.

"Tudo bem." Emmett bufou e sentou-se.

Nós cortamos o bolo e comemos tudo, depois fomos embora. Todo mundo voltou para a casa depois do café e bebidas. Emmett deu a Emily seu presente de aniversário antecipado.

"Mamãe! Eu ganhei um Wii do tio Em e da tia Rose!" Ela saltou para cima e para baixo como um pequeno foguetinho.

"O que você disse?"

"Eu já disse obrigada." Ela deu a Rose e Emmett um abraço e um beijo cada. "Você vai jogar comigo tio Em?" Ela perguntou animadamente.

"Claro que sim!" Emmett saltou de seu assento, mas ganhou um tapa na perna de Rose. "Quero dizer, isso aí!" Ele gaguejou.

Às nove horas Emily parecia um zumbi ambulante e mal-humorado. Felizmente todos tomaram isso como sua sugestão para irem embora. Todos se despediram com a promessa de voltar amanhã para ver a aniversariante.

Eu coloquei Emily na cama e recontei a história da minha primeira vez vendo Edward. Como de costume, ela adormeceu antes de eu terminar, mas em vez de deixá-la fiquei observando ela, e acariciando seus cabelos. Sua respiração ficou pesada e eu levantei vendo que ela estava em um sono profundo. Ela começou a resmungar, algo que ela herdou de mim.

Acordei com Emily enrolada ao meu lado dormindo profundamente. Eu acariciei seu rosto e lhe dei um leve beijo.

"Bom dia aniversariante ". Ela se contorceu e piscou os olhos abertos um par de vezes.

"É meu aniversário, é meu aniversário!" Ela cantou quando ela saltou em torno de mim na cama me fazendo rir. "Podemos ir ver o papai agora?" Ela pulou para a posição sentada ao meu lado.

"Vamos tomar café da manhã primeiro, daí você pode abrir seus presentes."

Seus olhos saltaram e ela balançou a cabeça. Eu a levei para a sala onde os presentes estavam. Ela correu para os pacotes, pegou um e começou rasgá-lo.

"Uau". Ela olhou para o conjunto de My Little Pony que eu tinha comprado e foi para os outros pacotes.

Eu tinha comprado o conjunto do Little Pony, uma mochila e estojo novos para combinar, com a lancheira e roupas.

"Obrigada mamãe". Ela me abraçou com força e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"De nada princesa. Agora, o que você gostaria para o café da manhã?" Ela pensou por um momento.

"Posso ter ovos mexidos, por favor?"

"Qualquer coisa para a aniversariante." Eu sorri e comecei a fazer seu café da manhã. Nós duas nos vestimos e fomos para o hospital depois do café.

Eu tinha comprado uma pulseira de prata com "menininha do papai" gravado na parte de trás da placa que tinha sua pedra nela. Quando eu vi as esmeraldas no joalheiro, elas me lembraram tanto de Edward que eu pensei que seria um presente perfeito.

Emily correu pelos corredores para o quarto de Edward e estava sentada ao lado dele dizendo-lhe o que ela tinha ganhado, quando entrei.

"Eu queria que você acordasse uma noite antes de eu soprar as minhas velas." Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, ou assim ela pensou.

Eu senti o caroço aparecer novamente vendo o quanto ela queria que ele acordasse.

"Ele apertou minha mão." Ela afirmou, e tornou-se tão comum que tinha perdido sua emoção após o primeiro par de dias.

"Senhorita Swan?" Eu olhei em volta para ver uma enfermeira desconhecida em pé na porta.

"Sim".

"Dr. Anderson gostaria de ver você." Ela fez um gesto em direção a seu escritório.

"Eu vou ficar fora dois minutos Emmie, você fica aqui com o seu pai." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a falar com Edward.

"Bom dia, Bella." Dr. Anderson sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta.

"Eu tenho uma notícia muito boa para você. Ontem à noite a condição de Edward melhorou um pouco, ele recuperou a consciência por um curto período de tempo. Nós não tivemos tempo para falar com ele ou avaliar antes dele escorregar de volta, mas posso afirmar que é muito promissor. "

Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem e tive que me sentar no banco atrás de mim antes de minhas pernas cederem. As lágrimas corriam livremente pelo meu rosto e soluços tomaram conta do meu corpo, eu não podia acreditar. O desejo de Emily realmente tinha se torn;ado realidade.

E eu só queria vê-lo, eu me levantei e fui direto para o quarto de Edward. Emily estava sentada diretamente na frente do rosto de Edward bloqueando-o de mim. Emily se virou bufando e fungando igual a mim. Ela tinha um sorriso brilhante no rosto.

"Olha quem acordou, mamãe". Ela moveu-se para que eu pudesse ver um conjunto combinado de olhos verdes olhando diretamente para mim.

"Edward". Sussurrei e aquele sorriso torto apareceu e me tirou o fôlego novamente. Assim como na primeira vez que eu vi.

* * *

**N/T** ~ Todos ligando pro 192. Adeus.

**N/B** _~ *ligando pro SAMU* TO MORRENDO, O EDWARD ACORDOU! *chora*_

_Comentem!_

_Kessy Rods_


	8. Meus lindos Anjos

**N/A: Este é um capítulo especial em POV Edward. Este é o único capítulo que será em seu POV, o resto será Bella.**

**Capítulo 8: Meus lindos Anjos**

_Tradutora: Ingrid Andrade_

**EPOV**

"Eu queria que você acordasse uma noite antes de soprar minhas velas." Ela sussurrou para mim.

Apertei-lhe a mão para que ela soubesse que estou ouvindo-a, e que eu queria acordar para ela. Mas simplesmente não conseguia encontrar forças dentro de mim para fazê-lo, tinha me resignado ao fato de jamais ser forte o suficiente.

"Por favor, acorde papai."

Escutei Emily implorando para mim. Sua voz doce como mel soando como música para os meus ouvidos. Como queria colocar um rosto à voz. Desde que a ouvi, tenho tentado tanto acordar, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia.

"Por favor." Sua voz soava tão chateada que senti meu coração oscilar, pior do que nunca.

Lutei contra a dormência em meus membros e a pressão que mantinha minhas pálpebras de se abrirem e ver meu anjinho. Senti seu pequeno aperto de mão em mim e devolvi. De algum lugar desconhecido uma força veio de dentro de mim, querendo ver minha filha.

Lutava dentro de mim, tentando desesperadamente abrir os olhos. Para vê-la uma vez, apenas pegar um vislumbre seu seria o suficiente.

"Papai?" Senti seu peso vacilar para mais perto de mim.

Eu queria que minhas pálpebras levantassem, não me importando se eu tivesse apenas um rápido vislumbre dela. Lutei e lutei, e fui recebido por luzes ofuscantes. Eu enverguei meus olhos, o brilho da luz os queimando.

"PAPAI!"

Senti um pequeno corpo lançar-se sobre mim, pequenos braços abraçando meu pescoço. Meus olhos começaram a se ajustar, mas tudo o que vi foi uma massa de cabelos castanhos como Bella. Enterrei o nariz e tomei uma respiração profunda. O cheiro era tão doce, frutado como Bella.

"Olá papai." Emily se afastou de mim e sorriu brilhantemente.

Ela era tão fofa. Ela tinha grandes olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos selvagens, pele pálida e uma ponta de nariz bonita. Não poderia deixar de escovar os dedos para baixo por suas costas, traçando suas características. Ela fechou os olhos, mas manteve o sorriso.

"Olá." Beijei sua testa. "Minha." Então sua bochecha. "Pequena." Então, o outro lado. "Anjinha." Beijei seu nariz e ela estragou tudo, rindo.

"Isso faz cócegas." Ela esfregou o nariz e olhou para mim.

Não pude evitar meus lábios se espalhando em um sorriso largo. Olhamos um para o outro em silêncio, em seguida ela me abraçou com força, seus pequenos braços agarrando meu pescoço com força.

"Senti sua falta." Ela escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço.

"E eu de você, anjo." Acariciei seu cabelo enquanto deitamos juntos em silêncio, deleitando-se na presença um do outro.

"Obrigado por me deixar ficar com Mowser." Levantei o desalinhado urso de pelúcia.

"De nada." Ela corou ligeiramente.

Fiquei ali, contente. Sentia-me cansado, todos os meus membros pareciam que estavam carregados de chumbo me levando para baixo. Depois de um curto período de tempo Emily sentou-se na minha frente. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ela e sorrir. Tinha a garota mais linda do mundo como minha filha. Um soluço preencheu o silêncio e verifiquei o rosto de Emily, mas só vi felicidade. Emily se virou.

"Olha quem acordou, mamãe." Ela disse brilhantemente.

Prendi a respiração, sabendo que a pessoa que Emily estava bloqueando era o meu verdadeiro anjo, minha Bella. Pareceu uma eternidade para Emily se mover e fui agraciado pelo meu lindo anjo. Ela olhou para mim, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e ela ficou me olhando.

"Edward." Ela sussurrou meu nome. O som de sua voz era melódica, como sinos. Sorri para ela, já fazia muito tempo desde que tinha visto meu anjo.

"Olá Anjo." Senti uma lágrima cair e correr por minha bochecha. Deixei-a cair, cansado demais para limpá-la, nunca tirando meus olhos dela.

"Eu... Eu não consigo." Ela gaguejou e balançou a cabeça. "Apenas... Não posso acreditar nisso." Sua voz estava tão calma que era quase um sussurro.

"Nem eu, meu anjo. Esperei por muito tempo, para ver seu lindo rosto, ouvir sua voz melódica, tocar sua pele macia e quente."

Ela ficou estática no batente da porta apenas olhando para mim como se eu fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Como eu gostaria de separar a distância entre nós e segurá-la em meus braços novamente, onde ela pertencia.

"Venha aqui." Sussurrei para ela.

Ela se moveu hesitante um pé na frente do outro, lentamente no início, mas ganhou velocidade parando em minha cama. Minha mão rastejou através dos lençóis engomados em direção a ela. Sua mão encontrou a minha no meio do caminho e agarrou-a com força.

"Oh Edward!" Ela exclamou.

Antes que tivesse tempo para olhar nossas mãos entrelaçadas, os braços de Bella estavam ao meu redor e me seguravam em um abraço apertado. Eu estava oprimido por seu cheiro inebriante e suspirei profundamente em seu cabelo. Seu corpo tremia com soluços.

"Calma anjo." Passei meus braços em torno dela e tentei acalmá-la.

"Está tudo bem, mamãe, papai está bem melhor agora." Emily deu-lhe um abraço e Bella projetava para fora seu lábio inferior.

Os soluços de Bella finalmente se acalmaram e ela soltou poucas respirações alternadas, tentando se recompor. Sua cabeça ainda estava enterrada em meu pescoço e Emily estava meio em cima dela e meio em cima de mim.

"Você está bem agora, mamãe?" Emily tentou dar uma olhada no rosto escondido de Bella. Senti Bella acenar contra meu pescoço.

O silêncio que se seguiu não estava me ajudando a combater a sonolência que estava tentando me ultrapassar. Soltei um grande bocejo e arregalei meus olhos para tentar ficar acordado. Beijei o cabelo de Bella e Emily suspirou. Eu estava contente agora com meus dois anjos em meus braços.

"Eu amo vocês, minhas lindas anjas." Eu arrastei e caí no sono.

* * *

**N/B: **_Edward já acorda todo romântic askdjhgaskjdhga Awwwwn! Eu só queria mais POV dele, u.u Enfim... _

_Comentem!_

_Kessy Rods_

_**N/T:** Eu disse que é fofa, não muito dramática. Ai quero agradecer cada uma das reviews, vocês são umas lindas. Obrigado..._

_Vou fazer uma proposta. Se as 30 reviews da meta do dia não demorarem pra bater... eu posso até postar 2... o que acham? _

_bjos Lary Reeden _


	9. Se Refamiliarizando

**Capítulo 9: ****Se Refamiliarizando**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Eu não tinha notado que Edward havia caído no sono, até que eu me afastei para olhar pra ele. No começo eu entrei em pânico, com medo de que ele tivesse caído de volta ao estado de coma, mas depois ele me deu um abraço apertado e ele sorriu.

Emily também tinha sucumbido à cama com Edward. Os dois eram tão parecidos que me assustava. Eles tinham a mesma pele pálida e as características faciais, além do mesmo pequeno nariz em forma de botão que se franzia pra cima e pra baixo em seus sonos.

Ele rolou de lado e eu percebi a minha oportunidade de escapar dos seus braços para ir comunicar à equipe que ele tinha acordado. Abri a porta devagar tentando não os despertar, saí para o corredor e antes que eu pudesse me mover Alice bateu em mim.

"Ele está acordado?" Alice perguntou freneticamente enquanto ela caminhou até a janela e soltou um suspiro derrotado quando o viu dormindo com Emily.

"Ele acabou de cair no sono, como é que você soube de qualquer maneira?" Perguntei confusa.

"Dr. Anderson ligou pra casa há pouco tempo atrás, nos disse que Edward tinha acordado. Eu não pude acreditar nisto, eu estava TÃO animada Bells, seis anos e depois isso acontece." Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. "Eu pensei que esse dia nunca chegaria."

"Eu sei, eu também." Eu passei meus braços em torno dela em um abraço, eu não sabia se era para me confortar ou a ela.

Nós nos afastamos, nos dando sorrisos lacrimejantes e olhamos através da janela para os dois dormindo na cama. Os braços de Edward estavam ambos bem abraçados em torno de Emily, ela tinha a cabeça enterrada na curva do seu pescoço. Eles pareciam tão adoráveis juntos.

Eu senti uma mão sobre meu ombro e virei-me para ver uma Esme em lágrimas atrás de mim com Carlisle, Rose e Emmett. Eu virei e abracei Esme com força, ela o voltou em ânsia e nós duas começamos a chorar nos ombros uma da outra.

"Eu não pude acreditar nisto. Eu entrei e aqueles olhos verdes." Eu soluçava. "Eles estavam olhando pra mim, depois de tanto tempo desejando isso."

"Eu sei, querida, eu sei." Ela esfregou minhas costas suavemente. Eu mantive meu rosto coberto até que eu pude parar de chorar, enxuguei as lágrimas salgadas que riscaram meu rosto deixando-o manchado. Quando me afastei dela, recebi um abraço de todos. Emmett me deu o maior, levantando-me no ar e me girando como uma boneca de trapo.

"Eu vou conversar com o Dr. Anderson a respeito da situação." Eu balancei a cabeça para Carlisle grata por ter um médico na família. Esme o seguiu.

"Podemos entrar?" Alice e Emmett ambos disseram como crianças hiperativas à espera para abrirem seus presentes na manhã de Natal.

"Eu não vejo por que não, mas o deixem dormir, eu não quero que ele fique muito cansado ou algo assim." Antes que eu tivesse acabado Emmett já tinha aberto a porta e se aproximado de Edward e Emily.

"Ei, esguicho, acorde." Ele cutucou Emily.

"Emmett!" Rose assobiou pra ele enviando-lhe um olhar.

"O quê? Eu quero ver o meu irmão, ela recebeu sua oportunidade esta manhã." Ele revidou sério.

"Emily? Levante-se." Ele rapidamente colocou os braços ao redor dela e tentou puxá-la pra fora, mas os braços de Edward apertaram seu aperto em torno dela e a puxou de volta em seu peito. Eu sufoquei uma risada ao ver a expressão de Emmett quando ele não pode tirá-la.

"Edward, deixe eu tirar a Emily." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido baixinho.

As bordas dos lábios apareceram um pouco. Ele afrouxou o seu aperto sobre ela e suspirou, virando-se para onde eu estava de pé ao lado da cama. Eu esfreguei meu polegar ao longo de sua bochecha e me inclinei para beijar seus lábios levemente, eles responderam levemente, me chocando um pouco. Eu tinha passado tantos anos beijando seus lábios e não recebendo qualquer reação que me pareceu estranho senti-los responder.

"Mmmm". Ele cantarolou e caiu em um sono profundo.

"Ugh, isso me faz querer vomitar." Emmett choramingou.

"Como se você e Rose não fizessem isso." Eu olhei para Emmett. Ele tinha colocado uma Emily dormindo no colo de Jasper e voltado para Edward. Ele foi para cutucar o seu ombro, mas eu agarrei seu dedo.

"Nem pense nisso." Eu rosnei entre dentes.

"Oo o oo". Emmett mexeu os dedos na minha frente e sorriu diabolicamente.

"Não". Eu avisei apontando meu dedo a milímetros de seu nariz.

Antes que eu pudesse tentar fazer algo para detê-lo, ele cutucou forte o ombro de Edward. Os olhos de Edward se abriram e ele piscou algumas vezes e esfregou os olhos. Emmett abaixou seu rosto com o dele e então eles estavam quase nariz com nariz e ele sorriu.

"Ei maninho, teve uma boa soneca?" Ele bagunçou o cabelo dele.

"Em." Edward sorriu para seu irmão.

"É bom receber você de volta." Emmett deu a ele um abraço, mas foi empurrado pra fora do caminho por Alice, ela praticamente pulou em cima dele.

"Oh, Edward." Ela chorou, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto quando ela se afastou do seu peito.

"Oi Alice." Ele esfregou suas costas.

"Seu idiota!" Ela deu um tapa no braço dele, chocando Edward. "Você me deixou sangrando de preocupação." Ela o repreendeu.

"Sinto muito." Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e a abraçou.

"Edward!" Esme era um borrão enquanto corria passando por todos nós se atirando aos braços de Edward, chorando alto. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos quando ele abraçou sua mãe de volta.

Senti a formação das lágrimas nos meus olhos, e achei que eu deveria deixá-los sozinhos. Eu silenciosamente saí do quarto e deixei o resto da sua família ter um momento com ele uma vez que eu já tinha passado um tempinho com ele.

Dr. Anderson e Carlisle estavam conversando do lado de fora quando eu fechei a porta. Caminhei até eles sorrindo.

"Olá Bella, como Edward está se saindo?" Dr. Anderson me perguntou.

"Bom, Emmett o acordou, ele está se readaptando à sua família." Eu balancei a cabeça levemente me divertindo com o seu entusiasmo ao acordar Edward.

"Aquele garoto". Carlisle balançou a cabeça, mas estava sorrindo.

"Eu estava pensando se você poderia me dar mais informações a respeito de Edward?" Me virei para o Dr. Anderson.

"Certamente, era sobre isso que eu estava conversando com Carlisle. Eu estava dizendo que nós teremos que monitorar Edward pelos próximos dias para verificarmos como ele vai se adaptar. Ele terá que iniciar a fisioterapia por algum tempo para recuperar seus movimentos, e o seu período de recuperação irá depender da sua determinação."

"Sim, isso é compreensível." Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Vamos iniciar amanhã com a fisio dependendo de quão cansado ele estará. Ele vai precisar de muito repouso, devido às atividades extras que ele irá fazer, então não se preocupe se ele dormir muito."

Eu balancei a cabeça e agradeci ao médico antes de voltar para pegar Emily. Eu não tinha percebido o tempo, mas sua festa estava prevista para começar em breve e eu não tinha quase nada pronto pra isso. Deslizei de volta para o quarto encontrando Edward encostado na cama com Emily acordada e sentada no colo de Edward, sorrindo como um gato de Cheshire.

Edward deu um tapinha no pequeno espaço ao lado de sua cama e eu obedientemente me sentei lhe dando um beijo. Seu braço passou em volta da minha cintura e eu senti como se os últimos seis anos não tivessem acontecido. Dr. Anderson entrou logo depois com Carlisle e contou para Edward e sua família o que ele tinha acabado de me explicar.

"Bem, temos uma festa para preparar". Eu fiz um movimento, mas Emily me parou. Ela segurou minha mão chamando atenção e me mostrou os seus melhores olhos de cachorrinho.

"Papai pode ir à festa?" Ela implorou, projetando o lábio inferior.

"Eu não acho que o papai pode receber toda esta agitação, mas podemos voltar para vê-lo depois, que tal?" Eu tentei negociar.

"Nã- não". Ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. "Eu quero que ele venha para a festa e seja o príncipe encantado."

Edward riu. "Se é isso que a aniversariante quer." Ele beijou sua cabeça transformando-a em um raio brilhantemente.

"Não a incentive. Você não pode ir para a festa, você não está pronto pra isso." Eu o repreendi.

"Posso ir Doutor?" Edward perguntou ao Dr. Anderson.

"Eu não recomendo."

"Mas eu posso ir?" Edward rapidamente falou.

"Pessoalmente, eu preferiria que você não fizesse." Ele olhou para Edward em desaprovação.

"Bem, eu gostaria de ir para o aniversário da minha filha e haverá um médico lá se alguma coisa estiver destinada para acontecer." Ele sorriu para Carlisle, que não parecia feliz em tudo.

"Bem, se você vai, é melhor eu conseguir uma cadeira de rodas pra você, mas eu gostaria de pontuar que eu desaprovo."

"Eu espero que você tenha alguma roupa pra mim." Edward sorriu para Emily. Ela olhou pra mim e eu balancei a cabeça "não".

"Não se preocupe, Jazz pode pegar uma." Alice pulou animadamente.

"Bem, está tudo resolvido, então." Edward sorriu.

"Yeah!" Emily aplaudiu e abraçou Edward.

"Emmett vai ficar e ajudá-lo a ficar pronto e Jasper vai buscar a roupa." Alice ordenou e ninguém se atreveu a discutir com ela. "Eu vou ajudar as duas a organizar a festa e arrumar suas roupas."

Eu gemi pensando em Alice correndo pela casa como uma galinha sem cabeça gritando ordens pra mim.

"Ela não é tão assustadora, eu vou ser o seu príncipe encantado e protegê-la da bruxa assustadora." Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido trazendo o olhar de Alice pra nós, enquanto nós ríamos.

* * *

**N/T: IMPORTANTE PRA FIC ** _Vamos lá, hum, como a autora relata eu também peço desculpas quanto ao tratamento e recuperação do Edward (nós, eu principalmente sei como isso funciona, eu sou Fisioterapeuta de profissão!) Sim por isso faça como eu, ignore o resto e se deleite pelo "AMOR", a história é linda e isso é o que conta não há barreira de tempo, espaço se existe amor, aliás através dele tudo se cura, de diferentes formas e níveis mas se cura! Oh que notona_

_Então deixe uma review, pode ser por exemplo "Oh gostei da história!", pronto não dói, não cai o dedo também..._

_Perdoem as que sempre deixam, okay_

_Porque a review é o nosso controle se devemos continuar aqui traduzindo minha gente, o controle está invertido? A gente espera vocês ficarem pedindo e reclamando de atraso pra postar? Movam os dedinhos que é assim que agente entende que querem mais, certo?Vale lembrar que isso se aplica não só para essa fic._

_NOTONA! UAU_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Edward acordou, agora é só alegria! NHAI Lindo demais Emily pedindo pra ele ir à festa e ser o príncipe encantado! Já to pirando com a relação dos dois e ainda mal começou! hahahaha_

_Como disse a Mili, as reviews são nosso controle pra saber se vocês estão gostando e querem mais, então comentem!_

_E às que sempre comentam: vocês são lindas, continuem assim. s2 *abraça todas*_

_Beijo, beijo_

_Kessy Rods_


	10. Príncipe Encantado

**Capítulo 10: Príncipe Encantado**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Eu dei um beijo de despedida em Edward antes de pegar a mão de Emily e ir para casa preparar a festa. Alice foi junto conosco pulando em círculos ao nosso redor como uma irritante mosca que eu queria golpear.

"Por favor, Alice." Fechei os olhos suplicando.

"Oh, não seja uma desmancha prazeres, Bella." Ela bateu no meu ombro, brincando.

"Vamos Emmie, vamos deixar que você tenha seu momento _princessified_*!" Ela pegou a mão de Emily me ignorando e saiu pelo corredor gritando e rindo. "Oh, nós precisamos parar na minha casa e pegar as roupas." Ela gritou.

*_Princessified –_ _é um termo que não existe em português, é algo relacionado ao universo das princesas Disney e Barbie, envolvendo críticas quanto a serem acomodadas sempre esperando para alguém interceder por elas (príncipe, fada madrinha, etc) passando uma mensagem machista como "não se preocupe donzela estarei aqui para todos os seus problemas"._

Seria um longo dia.

Duas horas mais tarde, eu tinha colocado todas as decorações, o castelo inflável estava inflado e pronto para as crianças pularem, eu tinha acabado de preparar os sanduíches e lanches para servir na festa.

"Olhe para mim, mamãe!" Emily correu para a cozinha e parou para eu ver a sua roupa. Ela usava uma peruca vermelha que havia sido denominada como sendo o cabelo de Ariel, um collant com o topo em forma de conchas aderido ao restante do tecido cor de pele com uma cauda de peixe brilhante para combinar com todo o contexto.

"UAU, você se parece com a pequena sereia". Ela sorriu e correu pulando em meus braços.

"Solte ela Emily, tia Alice precisa fazer sua mágica em mamãe". Ela esfregou as mãos e sorriu diabolicamente.

"Posso ir brincar no castelo inflável?" Alice balançou a cabeça e sem mais nada a fazer, ela saiu dos meus braços e correu para o jardim.

"Vai tomar um banho rápido que eu vou esperar por você no quarto." Ela me empurrou para o banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de mim.

Eu tomei meu tempo no banho, aproveitando o efeito calmante da água quente correndo em mim. Relaxando os meus músculos e aliviando a tensão que havia construído. Eu ensaboei meu cabelo, massageei meu couro cabeludo e enxaguei a espuma perfumada de morango. Decidi sair do chuveiro, uma vez que Alice abriu a porta e começou a bater no boxe de vidro para eu sair.

Alice tinha pendurado uma toalha sobre o aquecedor, eu imediatamente a arrebatei aproveitando o calor e me secando, Alice estava encostada no batente da porta batendo o pé rapidamente, parecendo um pouco impaciente comigo.

"Eu disse uma chuveirada rápida Bella, não temos o dia todo aqui." Ela jogou as mãos no ar, exasperada. Eu mordi uma risada que ameaçava fazer uma aparição e optei por rolar meus olhos em seu lugar.

Deixei-me ser conduzida para a cadeira na frente da minha pequena penteadeira e fechei os olhos tentando relaxar. Eu podia ouvir Emily guinchando do lado de fora e sorri. Depois de alguns minutos de sentir o puxar dos cabelos ouvi o som do secador me tirando do meu relaxamento, eu mantive meus olhos fechados até que Alice me disse para abri-los.

"Tudo pronto". Ela cantou no meu ouvido.

Abri os olhos e sorri para o meu reflexo, meu cabelo tinha sido torcido em um coque frouxo como a Princesa Belle de 'Bela e a Fera' com alguns cachos soltos ao redor caindo ao fundo. Ela tinha feito muito pouco no departamento maquiagem, o que eu estava agradecida. Adorei.

"Obrigada Alice, está perfeito."

"Eu sei." Ela cantarolou e bateu no meu ombro. "Agora, rapidamente coloque aquele vestido. Os convidados estarão chegando em breve e eu preciso me trocar." Ela pulou saindo do quarto e me deixando.

O vestido estava colocado sobre a cama pra mim. Era de uma cor amarelo dourado como a do filme e um par de sapatos de pequenos saltos correspondentes. Fechei o zíper nas costas e caminhei até o espelho, eu girei da esquerda para a direita, deixando a saia assentar. Eu estava feliz e com o pensamento de que Edward estava vindo, isto também me deixava ainda mais animada para receber os convidados.

Saí da casa para ver Emily saltando alegremente, seu cabelo vermelho esvoaçando. Ela me viu e parou de pular.

"Você esta linda mamãe, assim como a Princesa Belle." Ela sorriu.

"Obrigada, querida." Eu podia sentir o calor no meu rosto por seu elogio.

A campainha tocou e só então Emily gritou e correu para a porta da frente comigo a seguindo logo atrás dela. Ela abriu a porta e lá estava Jo em seu traje de Jasmine que Angela tinha feito.

"Olá!" Emily cantarolou puxando Jo acima do limite. "Vamos para o castelo inflável." Ela não deixou que Jo se ajustasse e a puxou pela casa saindo pela porta dos fundos em questão de segundos.

"Oi Ange, Ben." Ambos estavam vestindo jeans e camisetas, Jamie estava vestindo um macacão do Tigrão. "Olá Tigrão". Ele sorriu de volta e saltou nos braços de Ben.

Eu os conduzi pra dentro de casa e ofereci algumas bebidas. Corei furiosamente quando Ben comentou sobre a minha roupa e os repreendeu por não se vestirem apropriadamente.

"A Branca de Neve chegou." Alice cantarolou quando ela entrou na sala perfeitamente. Ela nos deu uma pirueta e mostrou uma vermelha maçã brilhante em sua mão.

Todos os convidados tinham chegado e, felizmente, alguns dos pais estavam bem vestidos, eles não estavam tão extravagantes quanto as nossas roupas, mas pelo menos eu não me senti muito estranha. Rose chegou em sua roupa de Cinderela com as luvas brancas e chinelos de e Renée tinham chegado junto com Carlisle e Esme e todos estavam vestidos semelhantes também.

Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para o relógio, desesperadamente antecipando a chegada de Edward. Eu tinha explicado a todos sobre o acordar de Edward e que ele faria uma aparição. Todos eles me deram abraços e me parabenizaram.

A festa já estava acontecendo há algum tempo, as crianças tinham brincado com os jogos típicos; batata quente, dança das cadeiras e já estava no momento do bolo para encerrar.

Eu estava prestes a ter Alice ao telefone ligando para Jasper quando Emmett entrou pela porta, ridículo em sua vestimenta. Eu mordi a risada que ameaçava explodir quando o vi com um olhar azedo em seu rosto.

"EMILY!" Emmett gritou da porta da frente fazendo-me estremecer.

"SIM". Ela gritou de volta quando ela apareceu na porta de trás procurando quem a tinha chamado. Ela estava com as bochechas rosadas de tanto pular e um pouco sem ar.

"Papai está aqui."

Ela sorriu brilhantemente e correu para a porta da frente. Tudo o que eu vi foi ela se lançando no ar, em volta de Edward sem dúvidas.

"Emily". Eu avisei e fui para impedi-la antes que ela machucasse Edward.

"Olá, Aniversariante". Eu ouvi a sua voz de veludo antes de eu o ver, e ele me tirou o fôlego. Ele parecia absolutamente lindo em sua roupa, era o mesmo que Emmett e Jasper, mas em uma cor diferente.

"Olá, papai." Ela sorriu e deu um beijo nele.

"Emmie, saia de cima do papai, lembre-se que ele não está muito bem." Eu fui buscá-la para retirá-la do colo de Edward e seu rosto ficou um pouco triste. Percebi então o quão pálido e doente ele realmente parecia. Ele tinha marcas escuras sob os olhos que só pareciam acentuar com a palidez de sua pele e ele parecia exausto.

"Vá lá para fora e nós vamos estar bem atrás de você." Eu bati no seu bumbum quando eu me agachei no chão a observando sair pulando para o lado de fora.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Abaixei-me e dei um beijo suave nele, esfregando sua bochecha.

"Bem, agora que eu vejo meus dois anjos." Ele sorriu, mas não podia esconder o cansaço de seu rosto.

"O bolo não saiu ainda?" Emmett perguntou lambendo os lábios.

"Não, mas eu vou fazer isso."

Alice me ajudou a acender as velas no bolo. Nele tinha uma grande imagem da Pequena Sereia e dizia: 'Feliz Aniversário Emily da crosta de gelo azul'. Uma vez que todas as velas foram acesas eu cuidadosamente levantei o bolo pra fora do balcão e comecei a andar muito lentamente.

"Posso levá-lo?" Edward perguntou enquanto Emmett empurrava a cadeira de rodas dele ao meu lado. "Com a sua coordenação ele pode acabar no chão." Ele deu um sorriso torto e eu fiz uma careta pra ele.

"Eu concordo". Coloquei o bolo em seu colo e Emmett assumiu.

Jasper tinha feito uma rampa improvisada para Edward poder sair. Emmett começou a cantar 'Parabéns pra você' enquanto caminhávamos saindo pela porta e todos se juntaram, Emily sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa com Jo ao lado dela e balançou as pernas em felicidade.

Eu levantei o bolo do colo de Edward e o coloquei na frente dela.

"Faça um pedido." Edward sorriu. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos, em seguida, apagou as velas. Todos aplaudiram e eu cortei o bolo dando a todos uma fatia.

Emily sentou-se no colo de Edward o restante da festa, ignorando seus amigos, mas eles não perceberam. Uma hora depois, todos foram embora e apenas a família foi deixada. Edward parecia que ia cair a qualquer momento e decidimos que ele tinha que voltar para o hospital.

Alice tinha dito que ela iria ficar e limpar pra mim, mas eu disse para deixar assim, tínhamos limpado e colocado tudo para fora deixando de lado todo o resto da comida - Emmett estava comendo a maior parte das sobras.

Nós rapidamente mudamos nossas roupas para mais casuais antes de sair.

Emmett e Rose nos levaram para o hospital, já que Emmett teria que levantar Edward para colocá-lo e retirá-lo do carro. Edward tinha saído do hospital por pouco mais de 2 horas, mas ele estava drenado. Emmett o ajudou a se trocar colocando os pijamas e depois o colocando na cama.

Dr. Anderson deu ordens restritas para Edward ficar na cama a partir de agora, depois de verificá-lo. Era para ele ficar ali até nova ordem ou ele não teria mais forças para suas sessões de reabilitação.

Edward deu um tapinha no espaço ao lado dele e Emily se arrastou até ele e se aconchegou ao lado dele; ela adormeceu instantaneamente. Eu puxei o presente que eu tinha comprado para Edward dar a Emily e entreguei a ele.

"Comprei isto para você dar pra Emily. Você não tem que dar pra ela, se você não quiser." Eu encolhi os ombros.

"O que é isso?"

Eu abri a caixa e retirei uma pulseira de prata. "Eu vi na joalheria e as pedras me lembraram seus olhos, eu pensei que uma gravação seria apropriada."

"Eu amei isso." Ele sorriu. "Eu vou dar a ela quando ela acordar."

"Ok". Eu saltitei pra cima e pra baixo ao seu lado, em êxtase por ele ter gostado do presente. A coloquei de volta na caixa e coloquei a caixa sobre o seu armário de cabeceira.

Edward adormeceu logo depois disso. Sentei-me em silêncio observando os dois dormirem, totalmente satisfeita com a vida e adormeci com um sorriso no meu rosto.

* * *

**N/T: **_Quem gostou do Príncipe Adormecido? Ops vulgo Encantado?_

_Oh meu coração ficou deste tamaninho o 'º' com essa linda família tão fofos!_

_E aiiiii o capítulo merece ou não um coração explodindo de fofurice?_

_Review pode ser assim oh "TUM TUM TUM TUM meu coração saltitante e feliz"_

_Obrigada _

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Awwwwn que fooooofoos! Edward exausto, mas lá vestido de príncipe encantado para a princesinha dele *-* Muita fofura! _

_Deixem suas reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	11. Recuperação

**Capítulo 11: Recuperação**

_Tradução: Lary Reeden_

Eu acordei com um torcicolo no pescoço. Eu gemi e esfreguei a área dolorida, na esperança de aliviar um pouco a dor que irradiava. Eu estava largada na cadeira de plástico desconfortável do hospital. Eu me ajeitei e minhas costas gritaram em protesto. Eu estiquei meu corpo inteiro e sorri para os _crecks_ e pequenos estalos que meu corpo deu.

Emily e Edward ainda estavam dormindo na cama embrulhados entre si. Eu me levantei e fui ao banheiro. Eu ferrei meus olhos quando bati no interruptor e fui para o banheiro. Olhei para o meu relógio e vi que eram 22:00.

Saí do quarto e fui esticar as pernas; eu estava andando pelo corredor quando eu encontrei Carlisle.

"Oi Carlisle, você está trabalhando no turno da noite?"

"Sim, infelizmente, você está aqui ainda?" Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu dormi quando trouxemos Edward de volta, e eu não tenho coração para acordar Emily." Dei de ombros.

"Eu poderia pedir para que coloquem uma cama no quarto dele, para você, você é mais que bem-vinda para passar a noite." Ele ofereceu um sorriso.

"Isso seria ótimo, obrigada."

"Não se preocupe, eu vou arranjar isso." Ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu.

Eu andei pelos corredores sem rumo por um tempo, sabendo que era muito cedo para eu voltar a dormir. Até o momento em que eu voltei havia uma cama de hospital apoiada ao lado da de Edward, pronta para uso. Carlisle estava de pé no fundo da cama.

"Eles parecem tão iguais." Ele murmurou.

"Eu sei, é assustador." Eu sorri.

"Você sabe que sua recuperação vai demorar? Ele não acordará amanhã como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele não usou os seus membros por um longo tempo."

"Eu sei." Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu vou estar aqui para apoiar todo o tempo."

Carlisle sorriu e me puxou para um abraço.

"Eu não sei o que Edward fez para merecer você, mas eu estou feliz que você ficou."

"Carlisle -" Eu tentei falar, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

"Não são muitas mulheres que teriam esperado isso. Quase ninguém seria tão solidária e tão leal quanto você foi, elas teriam desistido há muito tempo. Você realmente é uma em um milhão, Isabella. Fico feliz por meu Edward ter te encontrado."

"Obrigada." Era tudo que eu poderia dizer. Eu me afastei sem jeito e me sentei na beira da minha cama de hospital.

"Eu vou deixar você agora." Ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu silenciosamente.

Eu deitei na cama e olhei para Edward e Emily novamente, enquanto seus peitos subiam e desciam juntos, seus roncos eram silenciosos e Emily enterrou a cabeça no peito de Edward, sem dúvida amando o cheiro dele.

Acordei com um susto quando ouvi um barulho. Me sentei e abri meus olhos, para ver Emily de pé sob a luz do banheiro olhando um pouco culpada.

"Sinto muito." Seu lábio inferior se sobressaiu e começou a tremer, "eu não queria."

"Ei, venha aqui." Falei baixinho e abri os braços para ela.

Ela se aproximou e eu joguei ela do meu lado. Ela se enrolou em meu peito e chorou um pouco enquanto eu beijei sua cabeça e alisei seu cabelo tentando acalmá-la.

"Está tudo bem querida."

"Eu só... Precisava usar o banheiro. Eu não queria assustá-la." Ela soluçou.

"Está tudo bem, você só me deu um susto, você está bem, certo?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça contra mim. "E olhe para o papai, ele nem sequer acordou." Ela olhou e soltou uma risadinha abafada.

"Ele deve estar cansado." Ela ponderou.

"Eu acho que ele está, talvez devêssemos ir para casa e deixá-lo ter um bom sono. Ele precisa de toda a sua energia para os exercícios de hoje." Eu expliquei.

"Não, fique." Edward murmurou.

"Você realmente precisa dormir corretamente, você tem uma sessão de fisioterapia esta tarde." Eu tentei explicar. "Nós vamos voltar a tempo para isso, eu prometo."

"Mas eu preciso dos meus anjos aqui comigo para me ajudar a dormir." Ele deu um sorriso torto e eu era massa em suas mãos.

"Está bem, Casanova." Revirei os olhos e ele riu.

"Venha aqui". Ele se mexeu um pouco e Emily não hesitou em pular em sua cama e se enroscar ao lado dele. "Você também." Ele olhou para mim.

"Não, não há espaço suficiente, eu estou bem aqui." Eu balancei a cabeça e lutei contra a vontade, a Bella jovem queria ir ao seu lado se sentir quente, envolta nos braços fortes ao seu redor como nos velhos tempos.

"Por favor." Ele me olhou com seus olhos verdes e amuou um pouco.

"Sim, por favor." Emily fez beicinho e também olhou para mim.

"Ok". Eu lutei para manter minha voz calma e não sorrir.

Eu me arrastei para sua cama e me enrolei ao lado de Emily. Ela inclinou a cabeça para olhar para nós e sorriu brilhantemente antes de soltar um bocejo.

"Boa noite". Ela disse sonolenta e fechou os olhos.

Eu envolvi o braço de Edward solto sobre a minha cintura, mas ainda trouxe uma sensação de segurança, e eu apreciava o contato caloroso entre nós. Já fazia muito tempo, seis _longos_ anos, desde que tínhamos tido qualquer contato adequado entre nós.

"Boa noite, Edward." Eu me inclinei e beijei seus lábios.

"Boa noite, meu anjo." Seus lábios se moveram contra os meus lenta e suavemente.

Eu atei meus dedos com os seus e puxei sua mão para descansar ao lado do meu queixo. Olhamos um para o outro em silêncio, a não ser os roncos de Emily até que adormecemos.

Uma semana se passou e Edward estava fazendo uma rápida recuperação. Suas sessões de fisioterapia estavam indo muito bem e ele conseguia andar por curtos períodos de tempo usando muletas.

Eu tinha acabado de pegar Emily na escola e nós estávamos em nosso caminho para o hospital, eu tinha cozinhado espaguete e estava levando para nós comermos lá. Nós tínhamos praticamente morado no hospital durante a semana passada, todos sabiam sobre nós e nós conheciamos todo mundo.

"Olá Nancy!" Emily acenou para a grande enfermeira na recepção e pulou para o quarto de Edward. "Olá, papai."

Edward estava sentado em uma cadeira lendo um dos livros que eu tinha levado para ele. Ele ergueu os olhos do livro e deu um sorriso torto. Coloquei o prato de espaguete em cima da mesa e peguei os pratos e talheres que eu guardava em seu quarto.

"Olá, meu pequeno anjo." Edward abriu os braços para Emily e ela voou para eles e lhe deu um beijo.

"Hey". Eu me aproximei e lhe dei um beijo antes de servir o espaguete para eles.

Nós comemos e limpamos os pratos em poucos minutos. Edward demorou um pouquinho mais, mas limpou o prato também. Por um lado, ele comia por todas as refeições que perdeu ao longo dos anos. Emily se sentou no chão e começou a colorir.

"Como foi a fisioterapia hoje?"

"Boa, Sandra diz que a minha mobilidade está melhorando mais e mais a cada dia." Ele sorriu e pegou minha mão.

"Estou feliz de ouvir isso." Eu lhe dei um beijo.

"Ela estava indo falar com Carlisle sobre talvez me deixar sair por algumas horas ou talvez por um dia neste fim de semana."

"Isso seria ótimo, talvez pudéssemos passear ou só passar o dia em casa como uma família." Eu dei um aperto em sua mão.

"Isso seria bom."

Para o resto da noite, nós ficamos sentados falando sobre pequenas coisas, todos os dias eu tentei resumir um ano de minha vida e de Emily, mas isso nunca aconteceu dessa forma. Hoje à noite eu lhe disse tudo o que tinha acontecido conosco até o presente.

"Então, é isso, não é interessante na verdade." Eu dei de ombros.

"Muito pelo contrário, eu perdi seus primeiros passos, primeiras palavras, aniversários e o mais importante, eu não estava lá para ajudá-la a trazer a nossa linda filha."

Ele me puxou para mais perto, até que eu estava sentada em seu colo. Sua cabeça descansava em cima da minha e ele tomou uma respiração profunda.

"Eu senti tanto sua falta, Bella, meu anjo." Ele murmurou no meu cabelo.

"Eu sei. Também senti sua falta." Fechei os olhos e descansei a minha mão contra o seu peito, sentindo o baque constante de seu coração.

"Eu estava pensando que poderíamos passar algum tempo juntos neste fim de semana, sozinhos." Ele sussurrou com voz rouca no meu ouvido.

Me afastei para olhar em seu rosto. Ele estava sorrindo torto e tinha aquele brilho em seus olhos que me fez corar furiosamente. Seus dedos acariciaram minhas bochechas queimando.

"Eu senti tanta falta do seu corar." Ele esfregou seu rosto contra o meu e cantarolou.

Suspirei alegremente no contato entre nós, mas desejei mais, sabendo que seria apenas uma questão de tempo antes que pudéssemos estar juntos intimamente e que isso não poderia vir mais rápido.

* * *

**N/T**: _Como a autora mesma já disse, ela não entende nada do processo de recuperação do coma, então fez como achou que deveria ser, espero que estejam gostando. _

_Emily dormindo é tão mordível... :3_

**N/B: **_Awn, Edward se recuperando e aos poucos voltando à família é tão fofo! Ok, eu sou enfermeira e posso dizer que existe muito mais numa recuperação dessas do que isso, MAS isso é fanfic, e não está de todo errado, afinal. Então vamos apenas aproveitar a fofura, certo? Nhac!_

_Estão gostando? Deixem uma review pra gente saber! :)_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	12. Você Só Vive Uma Vez

**Capítulo 12 - Você Só Vive Uma Vez**

_Tradução: VampiresLoves ~ GuidaStew_

Edward tinha trabalhado muito duro em seu último par de sessões de fisioterapia apenas para fazer uma boa impressão para sua terapeuta, Sandra, na esperança de conseguir passar o dia todo com a gente neste fim de semana.

Alice tinha vindo na tarde de sexta-feira e eu tinha cometido o erro de contar a ela sobre o que aconteceu na outra noite com Edward querendo passar algum tempo a sós comigo. Ela guinchou como uma colegial e bateu suas mãos.

"Eu estava pensando que poderíamos ter um jantar em família na minha casa." Sugeri.

"Sim, isso soa bom, tenho certeza que mamãe irá querer te ajudar com o jantar e eu e Jazz iremos levar Emily pela noite e deixar vocês dois sozinhos." Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas e fez beicinho em seus lábios para mim e fez ruídos doces.

"Oh, pare." Bati em seu braço e corei mil tons de vermelho.

"Não se canse muito por fora, embora você vai ter que levá-lo de volta ao hospital." Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Revirei meus olhos para ela e continuei a marinar o salmão.

Eu tinha decidido fazer a minha especialidade, arroz de salmão teriyaki. Esme tinha se oferecido para fazer a sobremesa e surpreendentemente Rose tinha se oferecido para fazer as entradas.

Depois de visitar Edward, eu tinha levado uma extremamente animada Emily para casa e tentado levá-la ao banho e cama em uma hora razoável, então ela não estaria cansada de manhã. Eu tinha ficado acordada a maior parte da noite pensando sobre o tempo que eu e Edward teríamos a sós. O calor tinha se juntado entre as minhas pernas juntamente com os latejos, só de pensar no desejo que eu tinha de ser íntima com Edward.

**~xXx~**

"Mamãe, levante-se!" Emily me sacudiu.

"Ugh." Eu gemi. "Estou acordada, estou acordada."

"Se apresse mamãe, temos de ir buscar o papai."

Sem dizer outra palavra eu estava de pé fora da cama em segundos. Voei em torno da cozinha obtendo o café da manhã pronto de Emily. Tinha Emily vestida em seu vestido favorito de girassol amarelo com um cardigã branco. A deixei assistindo TV até que eu estava lavada e vestida. Me lavei com o meu sabonete favorito de baunilha, raspando e lavando o meu cabelo. Senti que precisava me vestir para impressionar hoje, então fui até o guarda-roupa e me debati sobre que roupa vestir.

"Bella?" Ouvi da porta da frente fechada e a voz de Alice crescia mais audível.

"Aqui." Gritei do meu quarto.

"Toc, toc." Ela mostrou sua cabeça pela porta e sorriu. "Você parece linda, Bells."

"Obrigada." Eu corei. Desde que estávamos indo para um parque por algumas horas, tinha decidido em um vestido de verão verde escuro com um decote quadrado que terminava um pouco acima do joelho.

"Posso apenas fazer um comentário, embora?" Alice apontou o dedo para cima pedindo permissão.

"Atire."

"Use estes." Ela vasculhou através dos meus sapatos que estavam em uma confusão no fundo do meu guarda-roupa e pegou uma anabela, de dorso fundo e branco.

"Tenho certeza que posso lidar com isso." Sorri e deslizei sobre eles. Deixei meu cabelo para baixo e sendo naturalmente ondulado e apliquei um pouco de bronzeador na minha cara.

Jasper estava sentado assistindo a TV com Emily juntamente com Carlisle e Esme, todos colados nos personagens Miss Hoolie e Josie Jump saindo dos problemas de hoje. Limpei minha garganta fazendo todos os adultos pularem.

"Estão se divertindo?" Eu questionei.

"Nós, bem eu estava apenas fazendo companhia a Emily." Jasper se defendeu, suas bochechas tingindo um pouco. Levantei uma sobrancelha e assenti com a cabeça.

"Posso ficar com o tio Jasper esta noite?"

"Claro, docinho." Ela se virou para Jasper e sorriu. "Podemos ter sorvete no café da manhã?" Ela tentou pedir discretamente.

"Qualquer coisa que você quiser." Ele bagunçou seu cabelo e sorriu de volta.

Pegamos Edward logo depois e fizemos nosso caminho para o parque, felizmente estava ensolarado e seco para uma mudança. Passamos algumas horas no parque; remando os barcos ao redor do lago, alimentando os patos e brincando de esconde-esconde. Eu tinha feito Edward levar uma cadeira de rodas para que ele não ficasse muito cansado. Antes que eu percebesse, era a hora de voltar para casa para o jantar. Esme tinha feito um cheesecake de framboesa e Rose trouxe uma panela de sopa de ervilha e hortelã.

"Isto é maravilhoso Rose, você tem que me dar a receita." Esme pediu fazendo Rose corar.

Nós todos devoramos a sopa, até mesmo Emmett que supostamente não gosta de legumes, especialmente os verdes. A maioria pediu pela segunda rodada e felizmente Rose tinha feito uma grande panela. Enquanto os outros tiveram a sua segunda porção comecei o prato principal.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" Alice dançou até a cozinha.

"Você poderia colocar o arroz para mim." Ela assentiu e encheu a panela com água.

Levei o salmão ao forno e terminei de cortar os legumes, aquecendo a wok*. Cozinhei fora os vegetais e floquei através do salmão e finalmente coloquei o arroz com um pouco de marinada.

_*Wok é como uma bacia térmica usada como instrumento de cozinha na cultura japonesa._

"Tem um cheiro bom, Bells!" Emmett gritou da mesa de jantar.

"Ele vai estar pronto em breve!" Gritei de cima da panela e a coloquei em um prato de servir e a levei completamente.

"Yu-hum." Emily lambeu seus lábios e esfegou o estômago como Emmett fazia. Ergui o prato de Emily e deixei todos servirem a si mesmos.

Todo mundo parecia desfrutar do prato principal e fiquei surpresa que todos tinham uma fatia do cheseecake de Esme, que estava para morrer.

Depois do jantar todos nós fizemos o nosso caminho até a sala de estar e conversamos entre nós. O vinho estava fluindo e todos pareciam estar se divertindo. Emmett teve a ideia maravilhosa de termos um jogo de charadas e nos dividimos em duas equipes: Rose e Emmett, Carlisle e Esme, Alice e Jasper e então eu e Edward recebendo alguma 'assistência' de Emily.

Eu, Edward e Emily ganhamos o jogo, mas tive que dar a Alice e Jasper que estavam em segundo, próximo a nós. Rose, Emmett, Esme e Carlisle estavam bêbados demais para ter uma chance de ganhar. O vinho os manteve fluindo e as risadas aumentaram.

Emily tinha adormecido no colo de Edward há algum tempo atrás, mas ele não me deixou movê-la. Constantemente beijou seu rosto e alisou seu cabelo, o girando entre os dedos. Tive vontade de chorar apenas por observá-los juntos, meu coração disparou.

"Acho que é a hora de levarmos a pequena senhorita da casa conosco." Alice subiu para arrumar a bagagem de mão enquanto Jasper transferiu o assento de carro dela para o seu carro.

"Emmie?" A balancei um pouco, não querendo assustá-la. Ela balançou a cabeça e se enrolou de volta no peito de Edward.

"Anjo?" Edward sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido. "É hora de você ficar com a tia Alice e tio Jasper." Ele acariciou seu rosto até que seus olhos se abriram.

"Tudo bem." Ela resmungou.

"Boa noite, Em." Lhe dei um beijo e acenei minha mão.

"Boa noite, meu anjo." Edward sussurrou e beijou seu nariz fazendo-a rir.

"Boa noite, boa noite." Ela o abraçou com força e ergueu seus braços para Jasper pegá-la. Ele riu e colocou-a em seus braços.

Carlisle havia telefonado para um táxi vir buscá-los depois de terem terminado a minha última garrafa de vinho, deixando minha despensa nua. Houve uma batida na porta que nos disse que o taxista tinha chegado. Esme e Carlisle se despediram antes de colocarem os casacos e saírem.

"Aww, mas eu não quero ir, Rosie." Emmett gemeu e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

"Vamos Emmett, o táxi está esperando por nós." Ela bateu o pé em frustração.

"Não." Ele fez beicinho. O taxista começou a apertar sua buzina e Rose revirou os olhos.

"Emmett." Ela disse com os dentes cerrados.

"Por quê você não vai para casa e pratica fazer um primo para Emily?" Edward sugeriu.

"O quê?! Edward!" Rose se virou para ele chocada.

"Vamos lá Rosie, o táxi está esperando." Antes que eu pudesse piscar, Emmett estava fora da sua cadeira e arrastava Rose para fora da porta pelo braço.

"Você irá pagar por isso, Edward." Rose ameaçou malignamente. "Emmett." Ela riu e em seguida a porta se fechou.

"Pensamento inteligente." Eu ri e ele se juntou a mim.

Sentamos um ao lado do outro rindo por alguns minutos até que o riso morreu.

"Então..." Olhei para Edward sentindo como se estivesse em um estranho primeiro encontro.

"Você gostaria de ir para cama?"

Senti-me corando profusamente com sua pergunta, mas assenti com a cabeça, não sendo capaz de olhá-lo nos olhos. Seu dedo segurou meu queixo e levantou minha cabeça.

"Por favor, olhe para mim Bella. Fiquei muitos anos sem os seus olhos, não me proíba deles." Ele sussurrou e trouxe seus lábios até os meus.

Suspirei e manquei sob o seu toque, seus lábios moviam suavemente contra os meus e esqueci o embaraço que tinha enchido o ar momentos antes. Minhas mãos encontraram o seu caminho para o seu cabelo e peguei um punhado. Ele gemeu em minha boca, a vibração sentida em meus lábios me enviou a um frenesi.

"Edward." Eu gemia e me puxei para cima dele, então eu estava sentada sobre ele. Eu abri minha boca e a sua língua instantaneamente entrou em contato com a minha, me fazendo suspirar de emoção.

"Espere."

Edward se afastou e senti uma pontada. Ele não me quer mais, eu não lhe agradava mais. Eu tinha crescido, ficando velha e feia e o deixando com repulsa.

"Não há nada de errado, anjo. Eu apenas não quero fazer isso aqui, quero fazer amor com você corretamente na nossa cama, em vez do nosso sofá. Podemos ir para o quarto?" Soltei a respiração que eu estava segurando e assenti.

"Apenas estou indo me refrescar, te encontro lá." Lhe dei um beijo suave e saí do seu colo e tropecei para o banheiro.

"Deus, Bella." Me repreendi pelo sorriso tonto que estava grudado no meu rosto e me olhei no espelho. Minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas, meu cabelo uma completa bagunça e meus lábios inchados de todos os beijos. Estendi a mão para a escova que resolveria o meu cabelo quando minha mão pousou em uma caixa preta de papelão. Eu li a nota anexada.

_Bella,_

_Para uma noite para recordar._

_Alice_

_Xxx._

Abri a caixa e rasguei o papel de seda e enviei grânulos vermelhos perfumados por todo o chão. Senti o tecido e puxei-o para fora e engasguei.

"O que a..." Olhei para o pedaço de tecido demoradamente como se fosse um alienígena. Era um baby doll azul meia-noite com um laço e li o post-it***** que estava preso à correia.

_***Post-it **__é aqueles papeizinhos coloridos que vem num bloquinho e tem uma colinha pra escrever bilhetes e colar nos lugares.._

_Você só vive uma vez, viva ao máximo e nunca se arrependa de nada._

"Você só vive uma vez, Bella." Eu disse a mim mesma enquanto me despia e colocava o pequeno pedaço de tecido e olhei no espelho nivelando o meu cabelo. Eu respirei fundo e abri a porta.

* * *

**N/B: **"_Insegura" devia ser o nome do meio da Bella, concordam? Edward diz 'espere' e ela já fica 'oh, ele me repulsa'. Pfvr Bella... Ai ai, fico sem paciência com isso, sorry. Agora, Alice divando deixando roupinhas pra Bella seduzir o Edward, hihihi. Comentem para ver a reação do Edward no próximo capítulo! _

_Beijos, beijos_

_Kessy Rods_


	13. Esgotado

**Capítulo 13: Esgotado**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Eu mantive meus olhos em Edward enquanto eu caminhava da porta do banheiro para a cama onde ele estava sentado na beirada. Seus olhos viajaram de cima pra baixo do meu corpo tomando cada centímetro da minha carne exposta.

"Bella". Os olhos de Edward estavam brilhando intensamente com luxúria e desejo. Eu borbulhava por dentro sabendo que eu tinha esse efeito sobre ele. "Você, você está..." Ele balançou a cabeça e piscou algumas vezes me fazendo rir.

"Estou encantando você?" Eu não sei onde o impulso do meu ego surgiu, mas eu não estava deixando o caminho para Bella tímida percorrer agora.

"Sim, muito." Ele engoliu em voz alta e acenou com a cabeça.

"Bom". Cheguei à cama e fiquei entre suas pernas me inclinando até que eu estava no nível dele, nossos rostos a milímetros de distância.

Eu mantive meus olhos abertos e me inclinei para frente até que meus lábios estavam nos seus levemente. Eu chupei seu lábio inferior nos meus e mordi suavemente. Ele assobiou e seus olhos se fecharam. Ele pulou pra frente agarrando a minha bunda e me puxando pra cima dele.

"Nã-nã". Eu balancei a cabeça e me afastei. "Você fica sentado e relaxa. Que eu não quero que se canse antes do final." Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco, mas ele balançou a cabeça em silêncio.

Eu fui para baixo em meus joelhos e não pude deixar de notar a considerável protuberância. Dancei meus dedos em sua virilha e sorri com o pensamento do que estava por vir.

"Bella". Ele gemeu.

"Paciência". Eu o repreendi.

Eu desabotoei o botão de cima da calça jeans e lentamente deslizei o zíper. Coloquei meu dedo sob o elástico da cueca e corri o dedo ao longo da borda. Ele se levantou um pouco e eu rapidamente puxei pra baixo as vestes ilícitas. Eu sorri ao vê-lo pronto pra mim. Eu corri o dedo na sua extensão sendo refamiliarizada.

Ele assobiou e seus olhos rolaram. Eu sorri pra ele amando as respostas que eu estava recebendo. Passei meus dedos ao redor da sua base e apertei um pouco antes de colocar a cabeça na minha boca e minha língua girar ao redor de sua ponta. Ele gemeu de novo, mas muito mais alto e eu levei isso como um sinal pra continuar. Eu lentamente o levei na minha boca até que eu o tinha tomado tanto quanto eu poderia.

"Oh Deus". Edward ofegou e enfiou as mãos no meu cabelo agarrando-os pelas raízes.

Meus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso e continuei dando prazer a ele. Continuei levando-o na minha boca, suas mãos guiando minha cabeça. Mudei a minha mão para cima e para baixo sobre a base de seu eixo. Ele resmungou e gemeu, sua respiração acelerou como o meu ritmo.

"Deus. Eu... eu não posso esperar." Ele arquejou.

Mordi levemente e voltei arrastando os dentes ao longo de sua pele sensível. Seus quadris empurraram pra cima forçando mais dele em mim e todo o seu corpo ficou tenso quando ele gozou.

"Foda-se". Ele resmungou e soltou seu aperto do meu cabelo.

Eu olhei pra cima para ver seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente quando ele controlava a sua instável respiração. Suas mãos agarraram os topos dos meus ombros e me puxaram. Eu me levantei do chão e montei nele. Eu sentei no colo dele, vendo seu peito ofegante, os olhos ainda estavam fechados e ele respirava pesadamente, depois de alguns minutos eu fiquei um pouco preocupada.

"Você está bem?" Eu perguntei timidamente.

"Melhor do que eu já me senti em muito tempo." Ele deu um sorriso torto, mas manteve os olhos fechados.

Sorri com um suspirar quando ele abriu os olhos e me beijou. Isto rapidamente se transformou em um beijo quente, eu o empurrei pra baixo no colchão e fiz meu caminho ao longo de sua mandíbula arrastando beijos enquanto eu avançava. Cheguei à sua orelha e mordisquei o lóbulo.

"Bella". Ele tentou me puxar de volta para seu rosto.

"Deixe-me fazer isso." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Eu o senti deslizar a alça da meu baby doll no meu ombro, mas o ignorei desfazendo os botões de sua camisa, um por um, beijando seu peito cada vez que eu abria um botão e revelava mais da sua pele.

Eu senti sua ereção enquanto viajava pelo seu corpo tirando a camisa. Me esfreguei nele e ele largou a alça jogando a cabeça pra trás nos travesseiros. Eu empurrei a camisa dos seus ombros e ele desajeitadamente puxou a camisa tentado tirá-la.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos no fundo do seu estômago e as levei pra cima, espalhando meus dedos para que eu pudesse senti-lo. Eu espontaneamente beijei em lugares aleatórios enquanto as minhas mãos exploravam seu peito. Eu mordisquei seus mamilos fazendo-o arfar e gemer.

Eu latejava e doía para tê-lo dentro de mim, mas queria dar-lhe tanto prazer quanto eu poderia. Eu continuei a explorar seu peito até que eu não aguentava mais, eu tinha que ter ele ou eu entraria em combustão.

"Por favor, Bella." Ele gemeu e eu não esperei por mais um segundo.

Me mudei de cima dele rapidamente tirando minha calcinha, jogando-a de lado. Ele agarrou a beirada do meu baby doll e puxou pra cima. Eu levantei meus braços para cima e obedientemente fiquei imóvel até que ele conseguiu. Suas mãos escovaram meus seios fazendo meus mamilos endurecerem e ansiarem por seu toque.

"Deus". Eu respirei.

Eu me levantei um pouco até que eu estava pairando sobre ele sentindo sua dureza na minha entrada. Revirei os quadris marginalmente fazendo-o rosnar e pegar meus quadris.

"Pare de provocação." Ele resmungou entre os dentes e me puxou pra baixo.

Eu lentamente deslizei nele, a sensação dele dentro de mim era tão inebriante. Eu tinha esquecido como era e foi muito melhor do que qualquer sonho que eu pudesse ter tido de alguma lembrança. Minha boca se abriu e deixei o ar escapar quando eu o levei totalmente pra dentro de mim, saboreando a intimidade.

"Devagar". Ele falou baixinho e eu obedeci.

Eu lentamente me sentei e deslizei por ele, seus quadris subindo para encontrar os meus.

"Abra os olhos, quero olhar pra eles enquanto eu faço amor com você." Seus dedos tocaram toda a lateral do meu rosto e eu os abri para ver Edward olhando pra mim com nada além de amor.

Mantivemos contato visual o tempo todo, enquanto nossos corpos se moviam juntos na perfeita lenta dança. Inclinei-me e Edward capturou um de meus mamilos em sua boca o outro em sua mão. Eu arqueei pra trás em êxtase me deleitando com a sensação de sua mão em mim, sua língua lambendo e chupando em mim, me provocando. Me movi mais rápido com a tensão que se construía dentro de mim, a atenção de Edward no meu peito me mandando para cima. Nós construímos os nossos orgasmos juntos.

Ficamos deitados lado a lado, o braço de Edward ao meu redor enquanto ele desenhava círculos preguiçosos ao longo do meu ombro e no meu braço. Eu puxei os lençóis sobre nós e me fundi ao seu lado, suspirando.

"Esta será uma noite pra se lembrar." Eu murmurei e beijei seu peito.

"Sim, será. Eu sou o homem mais sortudo no mundo, por ter você, a mãe da minha filha linda e uma amante apaixonada." Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e descansou ali.

Nós ficamos juntos em silêncio durante o que pareceu ser horas. Edward finalmente caiu no sono enquanto eu fiquei acordada, muito aérea depois da nossa sessão para poder descansar. A adrenalina ainda bombeava através das minhas veias. Eu rolei para ver as horas e fiquei surpresa com o quão tarde era.

"Edward". O sacudi suavemente. "Precisamos levá-lo de volta para o hospital."

"Não." Ele gemeu e me puxou pra mais perto do seu lado. "Eu quero ficar assim pra sempre, estar com você, na cama, fazendo amor com você, pra sempre."

Eu ri com ele e me afastei um pouco.

"Bem, se você estiver a fim, eu tenho certeza que posso ir mais uma vez antes de levá-lo de volta." Eu sussurrei com voz rouca e dei um beijo nele.

"Hhmmm, eu gosto disso." Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu sonolento. Ele parecia exausto, por isso peguei a missão pra mim mesma.

Eu montei nele novamente e pude sentir sua ereção debaixo de mim. Sentei-me um pouco mais e tomei sua ereção na minha mão e a guiei para dentro de mim. Sentei-me rápido e me levantei.

"Deus, você é maravilhosa." Edward agarrou meus quadris e balançou comigo.

Sua mão esquerda saiu do meu quadril e viajou até o meu núcleo aquecido. Seu polegar roçou meu clitóris e eu gritei sobrecarregada. Cheguei ao meu orgasmo logo depois, seus dedos esfregando mais rápido do que eu teria esperado. Eu continuei até que Edward atingiu seu próprio orgasmo e eu rolei pra fora dele.

"É melhor nós irmos." Eu disse sem entusiasmo, realmente não querendo ir.

Eu me arrastei pra fora da cama jogando uma camiseta e jeans, eventualmente consegui vestir Edward e o guiei até o carro. Ele estava absolutamente exausto e adormeceu no carro.

"Você não está feliz por eu ter insistido em trazer a cadeira de rodas agora?" Eu disse enquanto eu empurrava a cadeira pelo hospital até seu quarto.

"Bem, da forma como você me cansou, sim." Ele disse um pouco alto demais para o meu gosto. Eu rapidamente observei se o ambiente estava vazio, em caso de alguém que o tenha ouvido falar, mas ninguém estava por perto.

Eu o ajudei a colocar os pijamas e se deitar na cama.

"Fique comigo mais um pouco." Edward implorou.

Puxei a cadeira ao lado da cama e peguei a mão dele na minha. Eu desenhei padrões irracionais em sua mão até sua respiração se acalmar, eu sabia que ele estava dormindo. Reprimi um bocejo e fiz meu caminho de volta pra casa. Topei com Dra. Davies na saída.

"Você esta indo, Bella?" Ela sorriu.

"Sim, Edward está dormindo, então eu vou embora à noite." Eu sorri.

"Você teve um bom momento esta tarde? Edward estava ansioso por isto, ele só falava disto esta manhã." Corei e balancei a cabeça.

"Sim, muito, eu não posso esperar até que ele volte pra casa." Deus, o pensamento de tê-lo na cama comigo toda noite. Eu precisava ir pra casa. "Adeus Dra. Davies."

"Sim, boa noite Bella."

Ela acenou e eu apressadamente saí do edifício e respirei fundo o ar frio da noite. Agora eu não podia esperar até que Edward estivesse bem.

* * *

**N/T: **_Então ... o que esta tradutora tem a dizer? *pensando*_

_Foi uma bela sessão de reabilitação, certo?LOL _

_O que acharam da refamiliarização?Foi esse termo sutil que a autora usou e eu gostei dele! Bem eu adorei esse reencontro _

_Diga o que achou, um exemplo? _

"_Oh sim eu aprovei a refamiliarização do casal" – oh que chique _

_Obrigada_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ _

**N/B: **_Uhu, Edward e Bella se reconectaram (literalmente, LOL)! O que acharam?_

_Eu amo as sugestões de reviews da Mili, e vocês? Hahaha_

_Mandem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_

_P.S As reviews caíram de mais, postando esse em consideração a quem comentou, mas se eu tiver que postar um por semana eu posto.E podem xingar e etc, eu dei uma escolha, vcs pediram por meta._


	14. Uma Pilha de Nervos

**Capítulo 14: Uma Pilha de Nervos**

Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ

Nas últimas 5 semanas Edward havia sido autorizado a sair durante o dia uma vez por semana, e passar algumas horas conosco. Depois da primeira noite em que estivemos juntos intimamente, Edward sempre tentava encontrar um momento para só nós dois, isso geralmente quando Emily estava dormido ou estava fora.

Edward finalmente estaria voltando para casa em uma semana, e eu não podia estar mais animada com este fato. Eu tinha ido à cidade e feito algumas compras para Edward. Alice tinha avidamente se convidado e ela me ajudou a comprar roupas e artigos de higiene para Edward.

"Que tal isso?" Alice ergueu uma embalagem de loção pós-barba para eu cheirar.

"Não, muito picante." Eu balancei a cabeça e franzi o nariz.

Eu queria algo que não fosse muito forte para não esconder o seu próprio perfume. Eu queria algo leve e ligeiramente almiscarado, talvez.

"Eu gosto deste, a embalagem é bonita." Emily levantou uma embalagem azul pra mim.

"Perfeito".

"Deixe-me sentir o cheiro também." Alice veio e deu uma fungada. "Sim, eu acho que tem o aroma típico para o Edward." Ela deu de ombros e Emily sorriu.

Peguei uma embalagem da loção pós-barba e coloquei na cesta junto com as minhas outras compras e me dirigi ao caixa. Eu paguei os itens e partimos para mais uma loja de roupas em busca de roupas novas.

"Eu quero ir para casa." Emily gemeu enquanto arrastava os pés nos seguindo, Alice que estava voando em torno da loja com os braços cheios de roupas.

"Quase pronto Emmie, apenas mais algumas coisas, então podemos tomar um sorvete e ir embora." Alice se comprometeu ao pegar uma camisa, olhou para ela, sorriu e dobrou pendurando no braço.

"Ok". Emily sorriu, deixando sair a carranca e projetou um beicinho instantaneamente.

Alice finalmente terminou a varredura da loja e fez o seu caminho para o caixa pagando pela enorme quantidade de roupas.

Emily adormeceu no carro depois de demolir seu sundae de morango e chocolate.

"Pausa para foto!" Alice cantarolou baixinho enquanto ela tirava seu telefone com câmera e tirava uma foto de Emily no banco de trás dormindo com sorvete de chocolate cobrindo seu rosto.

Ela se mexeu com o flash, esfregou os olhos, em seguida rolou um pouco para o lado e caiu no sono.

Voltamos para casa conversando sobre os nossos planos para fazermos uma comemoração da volta para casa de Edward. Nós tínhamos acabado de planejar um jantar em nossa casa com a nossa família e a família de Angela também. Chegamos em casa e Alice me ajudou a organizar todas as novas compras.

Eu me senti estranha colocando todas as roupas antigas do Edward em sacos de lixo e as dando para a caridade. Elas tinham sido uma das coisas que eu tinha guardado dele, eu não tinha tocado em nenhum item de suas roupas e era bastante difícil deixá-las ir.

"Certo, eu estou indo. Vou voltar na sexta-feira e te ajudar a preparar a festa no sábado." Ela me deu um beijo e pulou fora.

"Obrigada." Eu gritei enquanto ela acenava e fechava a porta.

Sentei-me no meu quarto e suspirei. Só o pensamento do Edward voltando para casa já estava me dando borboletas. Não ter que me afastar dele no final da noite, sendo capaz de dormir na nossa cama, juntos, a noite toda. Eu sorri e fechei os olhos.

Com os dias cada vez mais perto de Edward voltar para casa, o nervoso piorava e eu me vi me sentindo terrivelmente enjoada e quase não podia comer.

Foi um dia antes de Edward voltar para casa, eu tinha acabado de deixar Emily na escola. A livraria não tinha entregas e toda a papelada estava atualizada, então eu deixei Mike cuidando dela. Meu telefone começou a vibrar, eu abri e vi que Alice estava me ligando.

"Oi Alice." Eu sorri e me despedi de Mike.

"Ei, onde você está? Eu estou esperando por você em casa."

"Desculpe, eu só fui até a loja para ver se estava tudo bem, eu vou estar em casa em 10 minutos."

"Ok, tchau."

"Tchau".

Fechei meu telefone e rapidamente fiz o caminho de casa antes que Alice ficasse impaciente comigo. Ela estava de pé ao lado do carro quando eu virei a esquina e estacionei o carro.

"Sinto muito." Eu sorri me desculpando enquanto saía do carro, e caminhei para a envolver em um abraço.

"Tudo bem". Ela assinalou e me abraçou de volta. "Como você está?"

"Bem, muito nervosa, mas animada também." Eu sorri.

"Sim, você está um pouco pálida." Ela me olhou.

"O nervoso está me deixando com náuseas." Dei de ombros e fui até a casa.

Eu fiz uma xícara de café e me sentei na cozinha com a lata de biscoitos entre nós. Alice tinha decidido que serviríamos um assado no jantar de amanhã e uma pavlova* de morangos para a sobremesa.

*_Torta com uma base de suspiro, creme chantily e morangos._

"Você não acha que está sendo um pouco aventureira com essa refeição?" Eu perguntei descrente das suas habilidades culinárias.

"Não." Ela franziu o cenho. "Mamãe está fazendo a pavlova, você sabe que ela faz as melhores sobremesas."

"Verdade". Eu balancei a cabeça e a deixei continuar.

"E você faz a melhor carne assada que eu conheço e os melhores _pudins de Yorkshire*_." Ela olhou para fora no espaço e lambeu os lábios. "Maravilha". Ela sorriu.

_*__Pudim de Yorkshire, também conhecido como pudim de massa, é um prato que se originou em Yorkshire, Inglaterra . É feito de massa e geralmente servido com carne assada e molho._

"Tudo bem, mas eu terei que ir às compras para comprar o material."

"Claro, nós podemos ir depois do nosso café." Ela engoliu a xícara e suspirou. "Vamos lá, então."

Revirei os olhos e terminei meu café, puxando a minha bolsa, o casaco, e segui Alice enquanto ela entrava no seu carro.

Chegamos ao supermercado não muito tempo depois, peguei um carrinho e fiz o meu caminho para dentro.

"Então, o que precisamos pra começar?" Alice olhou em volta.

"Bem, precisamos de batatas e vegetais, uma boa peça de braço de boi para a carne e eu devo ter o resto em casa. Nós provavelmente devemos comprar algumas garrafas de vinho e cerveja para os rapazes." Listei fazendo o caminho na direção das frutas e vegetais.

"Parece bom, o que você está querendo como vegetais? Cenouras?" Ela segurava um saco de cenouras.

"Sim, nós poderíamos fazer cenouras com laranja, couve-flor e brócolis com queijo e uma mandioquinha (batata baroa) com mel assada." Eu pensava olhando em volta.

"Oh, eu não posso esperar." Alice gritou. "Você faz as melhores opções sempre, Bells, eu queria que você fosse a minha cozinheira pessoal". Ela sorriu e piscou os cílios.

"Você quer". Eu bufei e coloquei um punhado de Mandioquinhas em um saco.

Terminamos as compras e fizemos o nosso caminho para casa. Conseguimos descascar as batatas e cenouras, encher alguns balões e colocar um banner, que Alice e Emily tinham feito, na sala de jantar, antes que fosse a hora de ir pegar Emily na escola e ir ver Edward.

Depois de ver Edward, eu dei banho em Emily e amarrei seu cabelo em tranças, e então estaria ondulado para o nosso jantar amanhã. Depois a coloquei na cama.

Eu coloquei o meu pijama e descobri que eu não conseguia manter meus olhos abertos por mais tempo. Olhei para o relógio para ver que eram apenas 8:30, mas eu estava completamente exausta e adormeci logo depois em um sono sem som.

~.~

"MAMÃE, MAMÃE!" Eu fui acordada pelos gritos felizes de Emily e seus saltos sobre a cama. "Papai está vindo para casa hoje."

Eu sorri de seu entusiasmo e abri um olho para ver o seu sorriso cheio de dentes e olhos brilhantes, e a cauda do seu porco voando para cima e para baixo com ela.

"Sim, eu sei, muito emocionante."

Em seguida, as borboletas e náuseas vieram correndo dentro de mim e eu corri para o banheiro e vomitei o que sobrou no meu estômago de ontem.

"Mamãe?" Senti a mão de Emily nas minhas costas. "Você está bem?"

"Estou, apenas me sentindo um pouco nervosa." Olhei para trás e sorri para ela. Ela olhou pra mim preocupada, mas acenou com a cabeça.

"Ok".

"Por que você não vai se vestir, então vamos tomar café e ir buscar o papai."

Ela sorriu brilhantemente antes de assentir e correr para fora do quarto. Eu vomitei mais uma vez antes de conseguir me levantar do chão para lavar a boca e tomar um banho. Eu me senti um pouco melhor depois do meu banho, me vesti casualmente e joguei meu cabelo em um coque solto.

Emily estava sentada assistindo TV quando eu a encontrei, ela sorriu timidamente pra mim.

"Vamos tomar café da manhã, o que você quer?"

"Torrada, manteiga de amendoim e suco de maçã, por favor."

"Ok". Ela me seguiu até a cozinha enquanto eu colocava o pão na torradeira e a servi com um copo de suco de maçã. Eu me servi de uma xícara de café e bebi com cautela. A torradeira apitou e eu espalhei a manteiga de amendoim em sua torrada. O cheiro fez meu estomago rosnar e deu água na boca, mas eu não queria ter a chance de vê-lo novamente mais tarde.

Eu ainda estava tomando cautelosamente o meu café quando houve uma batida na porta e eu fui atender.

"E aí, Bells". Emmett explodiu pela porta e me envolveu em um abraço apertado levantando-me do chão.

"Coloque-a para baixo, seu grande imbecil." Rose o repreendeu levemente e passou por nós. "Bom dia, Emily."

"Bom dia, tia Rosie". Eu ouvi Emily falar com a boca cheia da sua torrada.

Emmett me colocou para baixo e fomos para a cozinha. Eu tive que fazer mais um pouco de torradas e manteiga de amendoim para Emily, já que Emmett roubou um pedaço do prato dela.

"Desculpe, eu não pude resistir." Ele deu à Emily uma carinha de filhote de cachorro. "Estou perdoado?"

"Não". Ela cruzou os braços e bufou uma respiração pelo nariz.

"O que eu tenho que fazer?" ele perguntou.

"Compre-me um pequeno coelho." Ela sorriu docemente.

Emmett olhou para mim e eu balancei a cabeça violentamente. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu estava recebendo um coelho, ela iria sufocar o coitado.

"Desculpe, eu não posso fazer isso pequena". Ele bagunçou o cabelo dela. "Não comece." Ele olhou para ela, infelizmente o lábio inferior se projetava e tremia.

"Por favor." Ela sussurrou e as lágrimas encheram seus olhos, ela sabia acionar as águas trabalhando para conseguir o que queria.

"Ok, eu tenho um segredo." Ele inclinou-se e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ela sorriu brilhantemente e acenou com a cabeça como uma cabeça solta de uma boneca. "Não conte, é o nosso segredo." Ele avisou e ela o imitou travando os lábios.

"O que você acabou de dizer?" Eu olhei pra ele.

"Não se preocupe, Bells, não haverá coelhos pequenos perto de casa. Eu prometo." Ele falou com confiança e eu suspirei aliviada.

"Bella?" Alice soou da porta da frente.

"Aqui!" Nós gritamos quando ela surgiu através da porta puxando Jasper atrás dela.

"Oh, eu estou tão animada para hoje. Eu não posso acreditar que ele está retornando pra casa hoje, hoje!" Ela gritou fazendo Emily guinchar e saltar em seu assento.

"Eu só preciso colocar a carne no forno, então podemos ir." Peguei o vasilhame da carne pondo-o fora da geladeira, e rapidamente cortei algumas cebolas, cenouras e aipo para colocar na carne. Enrolei-a na folha e coloquei no forno.

"Oh, eu não posso esperar pela comida." Emmett lambeu os lábios e esfregou as mãos.

Nós rimos. Eu estava no meio do meu riso quando a náusea me bateu de novo e eu corri para o banheiro no tempo exato. Tudo o que surgiu foi a xícara de café que eu tinha. Me sequei na toalha e me sentei.

"Bella, você está bem?" Senti a pequena mão de Alice esfregando minhas costas suavemente.

"Sim, os nervos estão realmente começando a me matar. Não consigo manter qualquer coisa no estômago." Limpei a minha boca e escovei os dentes.

"Você não parece tão nervosa, será que não está grávida?" Alice olhou para o meu reflexo no espelho.

"Honestamente, eu me sinto bem, só quando eu fico muito nervosa e então a náusea me bate assim." Estalei meus dedos e falei através da minha boca cheia de espuma. "De qualquer forma eu estou tomando pílula, por isso é impossível."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha perfeita pra mim e eu revirei os olhos.

"Você me conhece, eu me preocupo com tudo, estou uma pilha de nervos agora, então eu estou me preocupando com cada detalhe." Eu expliquei.

"Tem certeza de que vai conseguir preparar a refeição para essa noite?"

"Sim". Acenei pra ela e cuspi a espuma lavando minha boca. "Agora vamos buscar o meu homem bonitão e trazê-lo pra casa, onde ele deve estar." Eu sorri e passei os braços em Alice.

* * *

**N/T: **_Edward vai estar em casa no próximo cap (palavras da autora, não minha)_

_Ah Bella eu acho, que esse mal estar todo, hum... vem mais alguém por ai..._

_Deixe-nos review quero ler o Edward em casa!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Hm, eu também acho que esses enjoos todos não são só nervoso não hein. Acho que vem mais um baby por aí. Será, será? _

_Ebaa, Edward em casa no próximo! Curiosas? Deixem reviews! _

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	15. Millie

**Capítulo 15 - Millie**

_Tradução: VampiresLoves ~GuidaStew_

Minhas mãos formigavam enquanto eu dirigia para casa com Edward sentado ao meu lado e Emily no banco traseiro. Eu estava achando muito difícil manter a concentração na estrada à minha frente.

Edward não havia parado de sorrir desde que deixou o hospital, sua mão atualmente descansando no meu joelho enquanto nós chegávamos à casa.

"Lar, doce lar." Edward falou em voz baixa e inclinou-se para me beijar.

Emily gritou do banco de trás e se contorceu sob o seu cinto de segurança. Eu fui e abri a porta, ela subiu e saltou sobre as bolas dos pés de Edward impacientemente à espera por ele.

"Vamos, papai." Ela resmungou através do vidro enquanto ele reuniu as suas muletas e firmemente puxou-se para fora do carro e foi até a casa. Ele estava tendo que usar suas muletas por mais duas ou três semanas, pelo menos. Rapidamente peguei a pequena mala de Edward na parte de trás e seguimos para casa.

"Eu não consigo acreditar." Edward olhou para mim com os olhos vidrados.

"Eu também." Esfreguei sua bochecha e lhe dei um pequeno selinho.

"Eca." Emily olhou para nós e abriu a porta. Nós rimos e a seguimos.

Alice, Jasper, Esme e Carlisle chegaram logo depois, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Emmett e Rosalie. Charlie e Renee não poderiam vir. Fiz a todos nós chá e café e sentei, colocando um prato de biscoitos no meio da mesa.

"Onde estão Em e Rose?" Perguntei tomando um gole do meu café.

"Em disse algo sobre ter um compromisso com Emily." Jasper falou com a boca cheia de chocolate digestivo.

Eu dei a Jasper uma olhada.

"Eu não sei nada sobre isso." Ele estendeu os braços em sinal de rendição.

"Tudo bem." Olhei para ele demoradamente, talvez estivesse apenas sendo paranoica. Emmett não fez nada estúpido, não é? Balancei minha cabeça.

"Quando Angela e Ben virão?" Esme perguntou.

"Cerca de três ou quatro horas, lhes disse que o jantar não estaria pronto até cerca das 5 horas."

Olhei para o relógio para ver que só passaram 2 horas.

"Papai, você vai vir colorir comigo?" Emily puxou a perna das suas calças.

"Com certeza, anjo." Ele lhe deu um beijo e ajoelhou-se no chão onde ela havia severamente colorido em livros espalhados com seus lápis derramados em toda parte.

Os deixei conversando enquanto começava a refeição. A carne estava cozinhando lentamente no forno, a tirei e a alinhei antes de colocar por outra meia hora antes de remover o alumínio. Coloquei metade das batatas para ferver para fazer torradas e descascar os parsnips***** e cortá-los em tiras.

_***Parsnips **__é um vegetal europeu, parecido com uma cenoura branca. Foto (retire os espaços): memoriasgastronomicas. com. br/ wp- content/ uploads/ parsnip. jpg_

"Você precisa de uma mão, querida?" Esme veio rolando suas mangas para cima e lavando as mãos.

"Sim, obrigada."

Entre nós duas conseguimos a maior parte da preparação feita e tudo o que era necessário para ser feito era os pudins de Yorkshires*****. Ouvi o riso de Emmett crescendo enquanto fez seu caminho pela casa.

_***Pudins de Yorkshires**__, também conhecidos como pudim de massa, é um prato Inglês. É feito de massa e geralmente servido com carne assada e molho. __Foto (retire os espaços): www. yorkshiretelly wp/ wp- content/ uploads/ 2012/ 02/ Yorkshire_ Pudding1 .jpg_

"Emily!" Ele gritou e ouvi-a correr para porta.

"Será que você conseguiu?" Ela perguntou animadamente.

"Claro que sim." Ele se gabou.

"Deixe-me ver, deixe-me ver." Ela animou.

Fui para a sala de estar para ver sobre o quê era toda essa comoção. Rose estava de pé na porta e se virou para mim. Ela parecia tímida e sorriu fracamente.

"Não tenho nada a ver com isso, ele não quis me ouvir."

Levantei a sobrancelha e olhei para Emmett que estava sorrindo como o gato Cheshire*. Um gritinho alto encheu o ar e virei-me para ver Emily segurando um coelho enorme em seus braços. Minha boca abriu e fechou como um peixe fora d'água e pisquei na esperança de que o coelho desapareceria quando os abrisse novamente.

_***O gato Cheshire **__é o nome daquele gato de Alice no País das Maravilhas._

"O que, eu..." Balancei minha cabeça. "Você." Apontei furiosa para Emmett.

"Eu prometi a você nada de coelhinhos pequenos, mas nunca disse nada sobre grandes, coelhinhos corpulentos." Ele sorriu maliciosamente e inflou seu peito orgulhoso de si mesmo.

"Emily, não podemos." Comecei, mas o olhar em seu rosto me fez parar. Ela estava sorrindo brilhantemente, acariciando o grande coelho e falando com ele.

"Aw mamãe, eu o amo." Ela olhou para cima.

"Na verdade, é uma menina." Rose colocou, olhei para ela e ela colocou seus braços para cima.

"Do que você vai chamá-lo, anjo?" Edward acariciou o coelho.

"Quero chamá-lo de..." Ela tocou o queixo e sua testa franzia em concentração. "Millie." Ela sorriu.

"Eu gosto desse nome, posso carregá-la?" Ela assentiu e passou o coelho. "Ela é adorável, Bella." Ele olhou para mim.

"Eu acho." Sentei-me ao lado dele e acariciei seu pelo marrom.

Ela tinha orelhas de abano que caíam para os lados do seu rosto, uma mancha branca no nariz, uma coleira branca em volta do pescoço e lindos olhos azuis. Ela saltou dos braços de Edward para os meus. Ela cheirou meus braços e estendi meu rosto para ela cheirá-lo, seu bigode me fazendo cócegas.

"Ela gosta de você, Bells." Emmett riu. Enviei-lhe um olhar, mas ele sabia que tinha vencido.

"Espero que você perceba que não estou comprando uma gaiola e tudo para ela." Olhei para ele com firmeza.

"Não, eu comprei tudo já, Rose teve um dia de saída para escolher todos os pequenos acessórios. Ela até mesmo comprou uma coleira rosa para que vocês possam levar Millie em caminhadas." Rose lhe deu uma cotovelada no lado e riu nervosamente para mim.

"Sim, e você não tem nada a ver com isso." Bufei e lhe dei um olhar severo, mas não pude deixar de sorrir quando o bigode de Millie fez cócegas em mim novamente.

"Posso tê-la de volta?" Emily estendeu os braços para ela e a dei de bom grado de volta.

"Agora você sabe que vai ter que cuidar bem dela Emmie, você tem que alimentá-la e abraçá-la todos os dias."

"Sim, sim." Emily assentiu com a cabeça para mim.

"Bem, eu vou me vestir, e Emmett, você pode arrumar a gaiola e tudo desde que você comprou para ela."

"Sim senhora." Ele saudou e foi para o seu carro.

"Vou me trocar também." Edward se levantou e seguiu-me para o quarto.

"Alice foi uma agitação pela cidade no outro dia, então você tem muito no guarda-roupa agora."

Eu sorri e abri o guarda-roupa e o deixei escolher qualquer coisa.

Eu peguei ao redor do meu lado e tirei um par de calças pretas de terno e uma blusa verde escura. Rapidamente me despi quando os braços de Edward estavam ao meu redor.

"Hmmm." Ele murmurava em meu ouvido e me fez tremer e relaxar em seu peito.

Suas mãos corriam pelo meu estômago e deslizaram a barra da minha calcinha. Senti a piscina de calor em minhas pernas e gemi um pouco deixando minha cabeça cair sobre seu peito. Seus lábios encontraram os meus e rapidamente me perdi nele.

A campainha da porta tocou e me tirou da minha bolha Edward e voltei à realidade. Afastei-me e Edward fez beicinho. Dei-lhe um beijo rápido e puxei a minha roupa, meu cabelo não estava em condições para ser deixado solto, então o prendi de volta e apliquei um pouco de maquiagem.

"Você não pode me deixar assim." Edward disse um pouco frustrado. Olhei para ver o inchaço óbvio em suas calças e sorri.

"Trabalhe com isso, senhor." Raspei minha mão em sua virilha e pulei fora.

"Droga de mulher sexy." Ele gemeu. "Você vai pagar por isso." Ele ameaçou e o deixei sozinho para resolver seu pequeno 'dilema'.

Angela e Ben estavam sentados com o resto da família, Jo e Emily sentados arrulhando sobre Millie enquanto Jamie sentou ao lado delas chutando duas pernas descontroladamente e driblando e apontando para Millie fazer ruídos estridentes.

"Hey pessoal, gostariam de uma bebida? Vinho, cerveja, chá, café?" Ofereci.

"Estou dirigindo, então um chá seria bom." Angela sorriu.

"Cerveja se você não se importa." Ben sorriu educadamente.

"Eu vou pegar as cervejas." Emmett veio do jardim. "Carregar todas as coisas me deixou com sede." Ele estalou seus lábios juntos.

Edward chegou então e me deu uma carranca. Eu sorri quando passei por ele e lhe dei um tapinha no ombro segurando o riso.

Até o momento que a comida estava pronta, Millie havia sido colocada em sua gaiola e o vinho e cerveja estavam fluindo. Todos se reuniram em volta da mesa e cobiçaram o spread*****na frente deles.

_***Spread**__ é um alimento que é espalhado geralmente com uma faca em pães, bolachas, ou outros produtos alimentícios. Existem vários tipos de spreads: os lácteos (queijos, cremes e manteigas), de plantas (doces, geleias, manteiga de amendoim), os de carnes (como patê)._

"Sirvam-se." Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca todos atacaram a mesa.

Fiz um prato com um pouco de comida pra Emily e Joanne, e me servi. Eu me sentia melhor desde esta manhã, mas só peguei uma pequena porção. Todos os pratos foram limpos e todos se sentaram saciados.

"O que é a sobremesa?" Emmett perguntou esfregando o estômago.

"Pavlova*** **de morango, mas acho que devemos esperar um pouco antes de comermos de novo."

_*__**Pavlova**__ é uma sobremesa em forma de bolo e a base de merengue cujo nome é uma homenagem à bailarina russa Anna Pavlova. É crocante por fora e macio por dentro, sendo por vezes decorado com frutos em cima. A sobremesa foi inventada depois de uma viagem de Pavlova à Austrália e Nova Zelândia e estes reivindicam a invenção da iguaria, o que é fonte de conflito de opiniões entre os dois países.É uma sobremesa muito popular e tem uma grande importância na gastronomia dos dois países da Oceania, sendo muitas vezes servido em festas tradicionais como o Natal. Foto da Pavlova de Morango: 2. bp. blogspot -Wc8w5tRmZp8/ UClj9uHER1I/ AAAAAAAAFjE/ jFuw_ nq3MAA/ s640/ pavlova- de- morango. jpg (retire os espaços)_

Todo mundo assentiu em concordância, menos Emmett que gemia e grunhia sobre estar com fome e querendo agora. Atirei-lhe um olhar incrédulo, não havia nenhuma maneira que ele poderia estar com fome depois de comer o tanto quanto ele tinha comido.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho de volta para a sala de estar onde as meninas brincavam com alguns brinquedos e Jamie dormia em seu assento de carro.

Eu reparti a pavlova e lhes entreguei, me certificando de dar a Emmett uma grande porção extra. Ele sorriu para mim e demoliu seu primeiro, então pediu pelo segundo e eu balancei a cabeça e lhe dei a minha tigela.

Logo depois Angela e Ben saíram com seus filhos dormindo, parabenizando Edward por chegar em casa. Carlisle e Esme saíram logo depois também. Todo o resto tinha bebido muito então ofereci os quartos vagos para eles.

Edward apenas tinha uma cerveja com a sua refeição e foi para o café depois. Emmett e Jasper conseguiram esvaziar a caixa de cerveja que eu tinha comprado, e eu, Alice e Rose tínhamos algumas garrafas de vinho.

"Estou um cocô." Alice bocejou e puxou Jasper para cama com ela.

"Acho que devemos subir também Rosie." Emmett balançou as sobrancelhas fazendo seu sorriso provocante.

"Minha filha está no quarto próximo de vocês, nada de negócio engraçado na minha casa." Edward avisou ameaçadoramente. Virei-me para ver Edward olhando fixamente para Emmett e achei meio quente.

"O que seja Eddie." Emmett riu e colocou Rose sobre seu ombro fazendo-a ganir e rir.

"Emmett." Edward assobiou por entre os dentes.

"Sim, sim eu te entendi." Ele acenou com a mão e cambaleou até as escadas.

"Você é sexy quando está bravo." Eu brincava com a gola da sua camisa.

"Você está bêbada." Edward suspirou, mas sorriu.

"Não estou!" Bati no seu ombro. "Mas você está me fazendo quente." Inclinei-me e o beijei lentamente. Abaixei o zíper da sua calça e a puxei para baixo.

"Não aqui." Edward agarrou meus pulsos e sussurrou com a voz rouca em meu ouvido.

"Vamos lá, então." Eu ri e cambaleei em meu caminho para o quarto. Ouvi Edward rir e seus pesados passos me seguirem. Meu batimento cardíaco aumentou com a adrenalina e eu não podia evitar, mas me contorci com antecipação enquanto pulei em cima da cama e me atrapalhei com a minha blusa.

Ouvi Edward rosnar enquanto sua sombra encheu o caminho da porta e fechou-a atrás dele nos engolindo na completa escuridão. Senti a cama afundar com o seu peso e puxei desesperadamente a minha calça.

"Bella." A voz de Edward sussurrou na escuridão.

"Hmm." Encontrei sua perna e passei a minha na sua, descobrindo que ele estava completamente nu também.

"Porra." Ele gemeu e seus lábios encontraram os meus.

Senti sua ereção escovando contra o meu estômago e gemi em antecipação, e a peguei na minha mão aproximando-a da entrada.

"Por favor." Eu botei pra fora.

Eu suspirei de prazer quando senti ele me preencher e arqueei minhas costas. Ele se moveu lentamente no início, construindo seu impulso, depois acelerou. Nossos choramingos e gemidos eram as únicas coisas que podiam ser ouvidas no silêncio. Eu trouxe seus lábios aos meus enquanto chegamos aos nossos orgasmos juntos. Edward rolou me levando com ele e limpou o cabelo suado da minha testa.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou contra a minha pele.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei de volta e senti o sono logo depois.

* * *

**N/B: **_Poxa Bella, nada de um 'eu te amo' de volta? tsktsk Bella má! ashahhdsau Bom, gente, o que acharam da festa de boas vindas do Edward? Tudo muito lindo né? E a Millie? Awn! Eu tive um coelhinho uma vez, mas meu pai acabou dando. :( Muito frustrante. *suspira*_

_Nos deixem reviews! :D_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_

_*spoilers* essa fic é do tipo fic novela, todos engravidam e são felizes para sempre. _

_Outras coisas que vocês perguntaram, não posso responder, pois serão esclarecidas nos capítulos. bjos_

_META 30 u-u_


	16. Eu acho que parabéns é apropriado

**Capítulo 16: Eu acho que parabéns é apropriado **

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Eu acordei e me encontrei completamente nua, eu nunca dormi nua. Abri um olho e o fechei imediatamente com o martelar na minha cabeça.

"Ugh". Eu gemi e rolei por sobre Edward. Eu sorri enquanto minha mão pousou em seu peito quente e seu braço deslizou ao meu lado descansando no meu quadril; eu amei a sensação.

Eu decidi tomar um Tylenol para ajudar a aliviar o latejar. Gentilmente ergui sua mão do meu quadril e silenciosamente deslizei pra fora da cama, me enrolei em meu roupão e me arrastei para a cozinha, preparando um copo de água, e tomei dois Tylenol, uma força extra.

A camisa de Edward estava jogada no chão onde tinha sido abandonada na noite passada. Peguei o tecido limpo e inalei profundamente sem perder o cheiro de Edward. Eu deixei cair meu roupão e abotoei a camisa, puxando a gola para cheirá-la, e então eu escorreguei de volta sob as cobertas.

"Hhmmm". Edward cantarolou enquanto eu me encaixava ao lado dele fundindo-me contra o seu corpo quente.

Eu me aconcheguei ainda mais nele e sorri para o sorriso que enfeitava o seu rosto bonito. Descansando meu rosto em seu peito, caí no sono ouvindo a batida do seu coração e sua respiração ritmada.

~.~

"Papai?" Eu ouvi Emily sussurrar.

"Hey, anjo". Eu ouvi Edward murmurar.

"Eu não consigo dormir."

"Vem... aqui!" Ele gaguejou e eu senti ele bater no colchão.

Eu me afastei para a beirada quando Emily pulou na cama e se contorceu fazendo seu caminho entre nós dois. Eu gemi e fugi para abrir espaço pra ela.

"Desculpa, mãe." Ela bateu no meu nariz.

"É melhor não fazer disso um hábito." Eu disse abrindo um olho para olhar pra ela.

"Nã-não". Ela balançou a cabeça e puxou Mowser pra debaixo do seu queixo.

"Bom, agora durma." Ela me deu uma bitoca na minha bochecha e fechou os olhos.

Não demorou muito para ela cair em um sono profundo. A mão de Edward se aproximou e descansou no meu quadril se arrastando de forma preguiçosa.

~.~

Um forte estrondo me assustou e eu pulei ereta olhando ao redor do quarto. Edward estava sentado também com uma expressão confusa que provavelmente refletia a minha. Olhei para a cama e notei que Emily não estava mais ali.

"Que diabos?"

"Emily". Foi tudo que eu disse antes de sair dos cobertores e correr até ver o que tinha acontecido.

"Emily?" Edward chamou atrás de mim.

"Sim".

Eu segui a voz dela para a cozinha e parei ao vê-la na minha frente. Emily estava em uma cadeira com farinha cobrindo todo o rosto, Millie estava sentada no canto mastigando algumas folhas de couve e Emmett estava junto ao fogão com um sorriso no rosto.

"Desculpe, a panela caiu. Nós estávamos preparando panquecas para todos." Ele levantou a frigideira e olhou para Emily.

"U-uh, de morangos." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se voltou para a tigela, continuando a mexer a mistura da massa desleixadamente.

"Mas que diabos, Emmett!" Rose gritou atrás de mim.

"O quê? Eu pensei que era uma coisa boa pra nós." Ele disse frustrado.

"Por que você está com o coelho na cozinha? Você não sabe que é anti-higiênico?" Ela balançou a cabeça e pegou o coelho.

"É só tirar e vamos terminar o que começamos." Ele balançou a espátula em nossa direção para nos espantar para fora da cozinha, me fazendo rir.

"Tudo bem, mas você vai limpar a bagunça." Eu apontei pra ele e saí.

"Oh, Bella?"

"Sim". Eu voltei.

"Eu gostei do traje de dormir." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e sorriu.

Eu olhei pra ele, mas eu podia sentir o calor no meu rosto e virei-me rapidamente voltando para o meu quarto para me trocar colocando algo mais apropriado, com Edward me seguindo.

"Como você está se sentindo hoje? Dor de cabeça?" Ele questionou enquanto eu puxava algumas roupas íntimas e um jeans.

"Não, eu me sinto ótima, na verdade." Era verdade, o Tylenol devia ter tido seu efeito mágico porque o pulsar se foi. Eu me virei para sorrir pra ele quando meu estômago se agitou e meus olhos se arregalaram.

"O que há de errado?" Ele veio em minha direção, mas eu passei por ele, o empurrei e corri para o banheiro e vomitei, talvez eu não estivesse me sentindo muito bem.

Depois que eu completamente esvaziei o conteúdo do estômago no vaso sanitário, Edward ajudou a me levantar e me levar para a pia para que eu pudesse lavar a minha boca.

"Você está muito pálida, talvez você devesse voltar para a cama por um tempo." Edward sugeriu enquanto nós caminhamos de volta, mas eu balancei a cabeça.

"Emily nos-preparou-o-café-da-manhã e temos convidados." Acenei pra ele.

Coloquei um sutiã e uma camiseta limpa antes de voltar para encontrar Rose na sala, sem Millie. Alice e Jasper vieram também e Alice parecia um pouco de ressaca e estava enrolada ao lado de Jasper.

"Hey". Ela gemeu.

"As panquecas estão prontas." Emily correu e acenou para que todos nós a seguíssemos. "Em disse que Rosie deve julgá-las em primeiro lugar."

"Eu não acho que eu possa engolir." Alice apertou seu rosto.

"Se eu tenho que comer essa mistura horrível que estes dois aí fizeram, todos vocês também têm." Rose alertou a todos nós.

~.~

"Bella, eu acho que você deveria ir ao médico." Edward esfregou minhas costas enquanto eu estava sentada no chão do banheiro abraçando o vaso novamente.

"Eu estou bem, provavelmente é apenas uma indisposição."

Na semana passada eu estava vomitando mais pela manhã e parecia estar piorando em vez de melhorar.

"Eu vou ligar para eles." Edward se levantou e eu fui protestar, mas eu senti meu estômago alçar e não tive tempo de dizer nada a ele. Ele voltou alguns minutos depois. "Houve um cancelamento e eles agendaram um encaixe para esta manhã às 11h15."

Eu apenas assenti, exausta demais para falar algo de volta.

Edward tinha me enfiado de volta na cama e havia saído para levar Emily para a escola pra mim, sua caminhada tinha melhorado consideravelmente e a fisioterapeuta tinha retirado suas muletas, ela estava tão impressionada com ele.

"Bella, você precisa se levantar e ir ao consultório médico." Edward esfregou minha bochecha suavemente.

Eu estava dormindo desde que ele tinha saído para levar Emily para a escola e parecia que tinha sido há apenas alguns minutos atrás. Eu gemi e me espreguicei, não querendo sair da cama quente. Eu finalmente me levantei e me vesti em um pulo em roupas confortáveis antes de sair de casa.

"Bella Swan?" Doutor Watson enfiou a cabeça pra fora da sua porta e sorriu pra mim. "Então, como posso ajudá-la?" Ele abriu o meu arquivo.

"Bella esteve vomitando muito a semana passada, ela pensou que fosse uma gripe, mas certamente isto teria passado até agora." Edward falou por mim.

"Você tem sido capaz de manter os alimentos por agora?"

"Sim, parece ser mais na parte da manhã quando eu acordo, eu geralmente fico um pouco enjoada depois, mas é só isso."

Dr. Watson franziu a testa enquanto ele escrevia suas anotações por alguns momentos.

"Eu vejo que você está fazendo uso de controle de natalidade, então eu acho que é altamente improvável que você esteja grávida, assim eu gostaria de tirar algumas amostras de sangue e ver se conseguimos descobrir o que está acontecendo."

Depois que ele tinha levado meus exames de sangue ele disse que iria telefonar no final do dia ou amanhã com os resultados e continuaríamos a partir dali. Edward e eu passamos o resto do dia descansando em casa, assistindo TV, mas eu principalmente dormi. Nós buscamos Emily na escola e Edward decidiu que deveríamos sair para buscar o jantar fora.

Tínhamos acabado de chegar com a nossa pizza quando o telefone tocou, Emily fugiu da sua cadeira e atendeu o telefone.

"Olá?" Eu podia ouvir sua resposta docemente. Ela entrou no quarto e passou o telefone pra mim.

"Olá?"

"Oi Bella, aqui é o Dr. Watson. Seus exames de sangue acabaram de chegar e eu pensei que eu deveria telefonar pra você antes de terminar a noite."

"Ah, com certeza." Larguei a fatia de pizza e o ouvi.

"Eu recomendaria que você parasse de tomar o controle de natalidade a partir de agora."

"Ok". Minha testa franziu em confusão e eu dei de ombros em resposta a Edward, que movia a boca em 'o que?' pra mim.

"Eu acho que devo dar os parabéns, parece que você está grávida, Bella." Minha boca se abriu com o que eu acabara de ouvir.

"Eu sinto muito, o que você disse..."

"Sim, você está grávida". Ele afirmou e eu me sentei ali congelada.

"Amor, o que há de errado?" Eu senti as mãos de Edward se fecharem em concha no meu rosto, mas eu não podia responder. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era abrir e fechar a boca como um peixe precisando de ar. Ele pegou o telefone da minha mão.

"Quem fala", ele perguntou. "Oh, desculpe. Sim... Oh". Ele olhou pra mim com os olhos arregalados. "Eu entendo, sim. Obrigado Doutor." Ele desligou e olhou pra mim. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos, apenas olhando um para o outro.

"O que há de errado?" Emily olhou pra cima, o queijo escorrendo pra fora da sua pizza.

"Você vai ser uma irmãzinha." Edward manteve seu olhar em mim e um lento sorriso em seus lábios. "Mamãe vai ter um bebê."

* * *

**N/T: **_OWN eu sou completamente apaixonada por essa família... _

_Agora, imagina um Emmett na sua cozinha, loucura absurda, estou de pleno acordo!_

_E esse finalzinho que lindo, eu sou totalmente contra uma Bella não grávida nas FICS, mas na vida real por favor hein! Pra quem não está apto a abdicar da vida não faça esta escolha, dito isso... deixe um oi_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Emmett na cozinha... Que confusão isso deve ser, hein ahhahahaha. Awwwwwwn, Bellinha grávida again! Então, todos já sabíamos, mas foi bom confirmar, hein! hahaha_

_O que acharam? Comentem!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	17. Ooh, Baby, baby

**Capítulo 17: Ooh, Baby, baby**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

"Hel-lo-ho!" A voz de Alice cantou da porta da frente enquanto ela saltou para a sala de jantar. "O que há de errado?" Ela olhou para mim ansiosamente.

"Mamãe vai ter um bebê!" Emily sorriu e bateu palmas de seu assento.

Vi o rosto de Alice mudar de Emily, para o meu, para Edward, e em seguida, de volta para o meu. Ela olhou para mim levantando uma sobrancelha e eu assenti respondendo sua pergunta não dita. Seu olho se ampliou um pouco e um sorriso apareceu.

"Eu vou ser tia." Ela sussurrou bem quando Jasper chegou por trás dela.

"O que você disse?" Ele se curvou para ouvi-la.

"Eu vou ser tia!" Ela gritou, e em seguida, virou-se e beijou-o pulando em seus braços. Ela saltou em seus braços gritando.

Jasper segurou Alice quando ela saltou em seus braços e olhou para nós com uma expressão chocada. Finalmente Alice desceu de Jasper e correu para envolver seus braços em volta do meu pescoço em um aperto mortificante.

"Eu não posso acreditar! Um bebê!" Ela gritou alegremente antes de se afastar e me dar um beijo na bochecha. "E você!" Ela me soltou e atacou Edward.

"Eu sei." Ele sussurrou e a abraçou de volta.

"Parabéns Bella." Jasper estendeu a mão para mim, mas eu o puxei para um abraço.

"Obrigada, Jasper." Eu sorri e o abracei com força, ele esfregou minhas costas e pareceu me relaxar instantaneamente, como se soubesse que eu precisava.

"Oh, espere até que todos descubram!" Alice falou animadamente. "Posso telefonar para eles e dizer-lhes para vir?"

"Claro, se está tudo bem com Edward." Encolhi os ombros, não realmente chateada. Edward assentiu e Alice foi correndo para o telefone em uma fração de segundo, falando rapidamente.

"Bella?" Eu me virei para Edward. "Você está bem?" Eu balancei a cabeça. "Venha aqui". Ele abriu os braços e balançou os dedos e eu de bom grado entrei neles, enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço enquanto ele esfregava minhas costas.

"Estou chocada." Eu falei em seu peito. "Eu estava tomando pílula, isso não deveria ter acontecido."

"Você não quer isso?" Me afastei e olhei para ele.

"Você?" Argumentei, eu podia sentir meu coração começar a afundar no pensamento dele não querer meu filho.

"É claro que eu quero!" Ele respondeu imediatamente e eu suspirei de alívio. "Você só parece, eu não sei, sem entusiasmo?"

"É apenas o choque, eu não esperava isso." Eu me defendi.

"Todo mundo vai chegar logo, eu lhes disse que era urgente. Embora eu não tenha conseguido reter sua mãe." Alice pulou para trás e se sentou em uma cadeira. "Oo Pizza". Ela pegou uma fatia da caixa e deu uma mordida.

Nós nos mudamos para a sala de estar para nos sentar confortavelmente. Alice e Jasper falaram animadamente entre si enquanto eu estava sentada enrolada ao lado de Edward que estava com a mão apoiada no meu quadril e seus dedos circulando meu estômago. Eu imaginei o nosso pequeno bebê, vendo uma menina com os olhos verdes se parecendo muito com Emily quando ela nasceu.

"É um menino ou uma menina?" Emily me tirou do meu pequeno devaneio.

"Nós não sabemos ainda." Edward respondeu. "O que você gostaria de ter?"

"Eu quero um irmãozinho". Emily sorriu.

"Bem, nós vamos ter que esperar e ver o que acontece."

Ela subiu ao nosso lado e contorceu seu caminho para dentro. Ela olhou para o meu estômago e tocou timidamente como se fosse reagir ao seu toque.

"Está mesmo aí?" Ela cutucou minha barriga lisa e olhou para mim.

"Claro que está." Eu esfreguei meu estômago e não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Então, por que não é uma grande bola?"

"Porque ele é apenas um bebezinho agora e, depois, ele vai crescer e crescer e, em seguida a barriga da mamãe vai ficar maior e maior." Edward explicou quando colocou a mão na minha barriga.

"Vocês são muito bonitos." Alice arrulhou do sofá e franziu o rosto.

"Olá?" Eu ouvi a voz em pânico do meu pai.

"Entre, Charlie." Edward tirou a mão do meu estômago assim como Emily e eu. Charlie veio ao virar da esquina e olhou ao redor ansiosamente, relaxando quando seu olhar caiu sobre mim.

"Hey". Ele respirou e se sentou. "O que foi?"

"Vovô!" Emily foi até ele e se sentou em seu joelho. Ela se sentou e segurou a orelha dele e começou a sussurrar. Eu assisti o sorriso no rosto de Charlie surgir com a fofura de sua neta, então o sorriso pareceu ficar maior quando ele olhou para mim, e então para o meu estômago.

"Então, eu vou ter dois grandes bebês para estragar". Eu balancei a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso. "Parabéns, Bells". Ele segurou Emily firmemente.

"Obrigada." Eu apertei a mão de Edward.

Claro, Em gritou e gritou quando descobriu, batendo Edward nas costas por um 'trabalho bem feito mano'. Rose apenas revirou os olhos e abraçou nós dois. Esme gritou novamente e Carlisle ficou feliz por nós.

Todos saíram pouco tempo depois que a notícia havia sido dita. Eu fui colocar Emily na cama e depois encontrei Edward sozinho na sala de estar, a televisão ligada, mas ele não estava prestando atenção a ela.

"Hey". Fui até lá e me sentei ao lado dele.

"Olá". Ele me puxou para o seu lado e eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito, eu estava absolutamente exausta. A mão de Edward descansou no meu estômago e eu sorri colocando a minha mão em cima da sua.

"Você está honestamente feliz com isso?" Eu esfreguei sua mão.

"Eu não poderia estar mais feliz do que eu estou agora." Ele parou na minha mão e apertou ela com força. "Você me entende?"

Eu balancei a cabeça contra seu peito e bocejei alto.

"Agora vamos para a cama."

Eu desenrolei minhas pernas e, levantei lentamente da cadeira, esperando que Edward seguisse o exemplo. Peguei sua mão e nós caminhamos para o quarto. Eu vesti uma camisola rapidamente e subi na cama enterrando minha cabeça no travesseiro macio e soltando um suspiro pesado.

O colchão afundou quando Edward se arrastou ao meu lado e apertou minha volta. Seu nariz correu ao longo do meu ouvido, seu hálito quente me fazendo tremer.

"Nós vamos ter de telefonar para os médicos de manhã e marcar uma consulta."

Resmunguei e balancei a cabeça com muito sono para lhe responder corretamente. Meus olhos caíram fechados e eu adormeci sonhando com nosso pequeno bebê.

- . - . -

Acordei supondo que era de manhã bem cedo pela pouca luz que entrava pela janela. Meu estômago roncou com fome, então fui em busca de algo para comer. Eu vasculhei os armários da cozinha à procura de algo para preencher a lacuna. Encontrei uma cebola na geladeira me decidi por um sanduíche de cebola tostada.

"O que você está fazendo?" Me virei apertando meu peito com o susto e Edward me disse um 'Sinto muito.' E então sorriu e se aproximou envolvendo seus braços em volta de mim.

"Sanduíche tostado de cebola." Eu apertei o sanduíche para baixo na frigideira antes de invertê-lo.

"Cheira bem." Ele acariciou meu pescoço e me segurou com força.

Ficamos em silêncio, até que eu terminei de fazer meu sanduíche e coloquei ele em um prato, espremendo uma gota de molho pardo no prato.

"Molho pardo?" Ele questionou com um pouco de desgosto.

"Eu estou com vontade de molho pardo". Dei de ombros e mergulhei o canto do sanduíche no molho, mordendo ele ansiosamente.

"Mmmm". Eu gemia e repetia o processo, então movi o sanduíche até a boca de Edward.

"Não, obrigado." Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Só experimente." Eu empurrei o sanduíche mais perto de sua boca e me virei para lhe dar um olhar severo. Ele revirou os olhos, abriu a boca e mordeu o sanduíche fazendo caretas. Ele mastigou um par de vezes antes de engolir.

"Isso é realmente muito bom."

Eu sorri em triunfo e terminei o sanduíche sem nem mesmo sair da cozinha. Bati em meu estômago e suspirei feliz.

"Tudo cheio." Eu sorri, girando em seus braços para bicar sua bochecha.

Voltamos para o quarto e dormi segundos depois que a minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro, caindo em um sono profundo.

* * *

_**N/T:**__ FOFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS :3 _

_Lary Reeden_

**N/B: **_Awww, Emily cutucando a barriga de Bell akjdhgajh Awn fofura!_

_Comenteem!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	18. Bebês Amigos

**Capítulo 18 - Bebês Amigos**

_Tradução: Ingrid Andrade_

Tinha sido um par de semanas desde havíamos descoberto sobre a gravidez. Dr. Watson nos disse que a pílula não tinha sido eficaz desde o início, fazendo com que a gravidez ocorresse. Tínhamos reservado uma consulta para o nosso primeiro exame e Edward não poderia ter estado mais animado. Ele estava amando tudo sobre a gravidez, até mesmo me fazer lanches à meia-noite e ceder aos meus desejos ridículos.

"Estou tão animado." Edward sorriu cerca de um milhão de vezes enquanto estávamos sentados na recepção quieta do hospital à espera de sermos chamados.

"Eu sei." Eu tentei dizer com calma, mas um pouco de aborrecimento se enlaçou às minhas palavras. Vi seu sorriso brilhante desaparecer um pouco e imediatamente me senti culpada. "Desculpa, eu estou apenas um pouco irritada." Esfreguei seu braço tentando me desculpar.

"É apenas que tudo isso é novo para mim."

"Eu sei e sinto muito."

Lhe dei um beijo rápido na bochecha tentando mudar o tom da conversa e pareceu funcionar. Ele sorriu de volta para mim e beijou-me suavemente.

"Senhorita Swan?" Uma pequena senhora chamou.

Ambos nos levantamos e a seguimos até a sala escura onde nossa médica já estava esperando com um sorriso acolhedor.

"Olá senhorita Swan, eu sou a Doutora Clark." Ela estendeu a mão para eu balançar.

"Oi, por favor me chame de Bella e este é o meu parceiro Edward."

Edward apertou a mão dela e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da grande cama que eu subia.

"Então, estamos aqui para ver um pouco hoje. Se você pudesse desabotoar seu jeans e vamos levar este show para a estrada."

Fiz o que me foi dito e deslizei meus jeans um pouco para baixo expondo mais do meu plano estômago. Engoli em seco um pouco quando a geleia fria foi espremida no meu estômago e estendi a mão para Edward quando a imagem difusa veio na tela.

"Aqui vocês podem ver as pernas e os braços de forma muito clara." Ela apontou os membros pequenos agitando na tela e não pude deixar de rir um pouco.

"Esse é o nosso pequeno bebê." Edward sussurrou apertando minha mão e me dando um sorriso. Seus olhos estavam vidrados enquanto ele falou e tudo que eu podia fazer era assentir.

"Parece-me que você está muito adiantada." Ela franziu a testa um pouco, fazendo-me ficar preocupada.

"Há algo de errado com isso?" Eu perguntei enquanto meu coração balbuciou.

"Não, não há nada para se preocupar. Parece-me que você está com cerca de onze semanas."

"Tudo isso?" Edward parecia um pouco surpreso.

"Sim, pelas medidas isso é aproximadamente correto. Na esperança de que tudo corra bem, sua data de parto deve ser no início de outubro ao redor do dia 5, eu diria."

Ela imprimiu algumas fotos para levarmos para casa e deixou-me me limpando. Eu limpei a geleia e puxei minha calça para cima. Reservamos outra consulta e saímos. Edward manteve seu olhar sobre a pequena foto em preto e branco enquanto me seguiu para fora do hospital e para o nosso carro.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso." Ele sussurrou enquanto deslizava para o assento ao meu lado.

"Eu sei." Sorri e olhei para a imagem.

"O que você acha que vai ser?" Ele perguntou com ânsia espumando em seus olhos.

"Realmente não estou incomodada desde que seja saudável e tenha seus olhos." Inclinei-me e lhe dei um beijo. "Mas tenho a sensação de que vai ser uma menina."

"Bem, eu acho que vai ser um menino." Ele rebateu.

"Acho que nós vamos ter que esperar até o nascimento para descobrir." Dei de ombros e comecei a dirigir de volta para casa.

Paramos na Esme, Edward estava tão ansioso para mostrar as fotos do bebê que não podia esperar mais. Esme estava tão animada quanto Edward estava ao ver as fotos do seu pequeno neto e pediu se poderia manter uma das fotos, Edward relutantemente lhe deu uma depois de muito debate.

Quando fomos pegar Emily, ela correu para fora das portas da frente logo após o sinal tocar e para os braços de Edward à espera. Ele enterrou a cabeça em seu cabelo e lhe deu um beijo.

"Como foi a escola hoje?"

"Boa, tivemos artes hoje e eu pintei um quadro." Ela sorriu.

"Bem, eu e mamãe fomos para o hospital hoje." Emily se animou e colocou seu foco em Edward. "E nós temos algumas fotos do bebê."

"Posso ver?" Ela pulou em seus braços.

"Vou te mostrar quando entrarmos no carro."

"Bem, vamos lá então." Ela se contorceu para baixo dos seus braços e puxou ambas as nossas mãos em direção ao carro.

Edward ansiosamente tirou as fotos do bolso do seu jeans para mostrar a Emily seu pequeno irmão. Ele apontou os braços e as pernas e lhe disse quando o bebê nasceria. Senti meu coração inchar ao vê-los interagir felizes por algo tão pequeno.

Após os dois terminarem a visualização do bebê, nos dirigimos para casa e comecei a fazer o jantar. O telefone tocou, quebrando a monotonia de descascar batatas e coloquei o descascador para baixo para atender o telefone, mas Emily apostou comigo para ele.

"Olá tia Alice." Ela sorriu ao telefone. "Uh-hum, sim, sim." Ela assentiu com a cabeça furiosamente em seguida olhou para mim entregando o telefone.

"Oi Alice."

"Hey Bells!" Seu entusiasmo era óbvio.

"Alguém está um pouco animada." Eu ri.

"Oh, oh sim, apenas um pouco, de qualquer maneira quero que vocês venham para o jantar. Sei que avisei muito rápido, mas por favor, e é sexta-feira então não me dê a desculpa 'Emily precisa dormir.'" Ela lecionou.

"Deixe-me ver com Edward em primeiro lugar." Coloquei minha mão sobre o alto falante e olhei para Edward. "Alice quer que a gente vá para o jantar."

"Com certeza." Edward encolheu os ombros e girou Emily ao redor a fazendo rir.

"Ok, que horas?"

"Sim!" A ouvi bater palmas. "Pode vir o mais rápido possível, o jantar está praticamente pronto, então assim que você puder."

"Ok, estamos saindo agora."

Desliguei e estávamos fora da porta e no lado de fora da casa de Alice e Jasper em vinte minutos. Emily pulou pelo caminho de paralelepípedos e a deixei. Edward e eu a seguimos e fomos direto para o som de vozes para encontrar o resto da família sentada ao redor da sala de jantar nos esperando.

"Oi Bella, Edward e _você_." Jasper pegou Emily e a colocou em uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela.

Alice saltou através da porta e voltou alguns minutos depois com uma torta grande fumegante de cottage* e um prato de cenouras. Nós cavamos a refeição com avidez, Emmett e eu tivemos uma segunda porção.

_***Cottage **__é uma variedade de queijo de origem anglo-saxônica, também conhecido como "kässchmier". É uma coalhada de queijo (queijo tipo fresco) com sabor suave. É elaborado com leite de vaca e apresenta massa ácida, de cor branca, com textura cremosa e grumosa. Ele é drenado, mas não prensado, restando algum soro de leite. Tem aproximadamente 4% de gordura. O cottage não é envelhecido. Foto (retire os espaços): upload. wikimedia wikipedia/ commons/ a/ a1/ Cottage_ Cheese. jpg_

"Então, por que você chamou todos nós?" Emmett perguntou com a boca cheia de comida.

"Bem, temos um anúncio a fazer." Jasper pegou a mão de Alice e lhe deu um sorriso que ela retornou de forma brilhante. Eu sabia pelo olhar no rosto de Alice o que eles estariam nos dizendo, mas mantive minha boca calada.

"Eu vou ter um bebê!" Alice guinchou então rapidamente cobriu a boca e olhou para Jasper culpada. "Desculpa." Ela chiou.

"Está tudo bem, você disse isso melhor." Ele lhe deu um beijo antes de Emmett choramingar.

"Aw cara! Isto é tão injusto, ambos, meu pequeno mano e irmã estão tendo bebês e eu não." Ele olhou para Rose com uma careta.

"Oh, pare de ser tão egoísta sangrento, seu grande imbecil!" Rose repreendeu e lhe bateu no braço. "Parabéns para vocês." Ela sorriu e deu um abraço em cada um.

Depois de todos nós dar-lhes nossos parabéns, nos sentamos. Alice tinha descoberto um par de semanas atrás, dizendo que os dois haviam tentado por um tempo. Ela tinha estimado que estava com cerca d semanas, mas não saberia ao certo até a sua consulta no hospital.

"Então, agora podemos ser bebês amigos." Alice veio e sentou-se ao meu lado me fazendo gemer por dentro com o pensamento. "Nós podemos ir às compras juntas e ter sessões de pequenos bebês." Ela contemplou com um sorriso contente.

"Eu acho."

"Oh, nós podemos ir às compras da mobília do berçário no domingo." Alice bateu palmas e saltou em seu assento.

Eu tentei sorrir de volta, mas acho que saiu mais como uma careta, mas isso não impediu Alice de me afogar sobre cores neutras e esquemas de bebê que seriam seguros tanto para meninas ou meninos.

"Estes vão ser 6 meses divertidos." Murmurei para mim mesma.

"O quê?" Alice parou e olhou para mim.

"Oh nada, estava apenas dizendo que estou ansiosa para os próximos meses." Sorri docemente fazendo Alice franzir a testa.

"O-k." Ela me olhou com cansaço antes de continuar.

Eu caí mais na cadeira enquanto Alice tagarelava longe no meu ouvido e olhei para Edward enviando-lhe um olhar suplicante. Ele sorriu e riu deixando-me com as alegrias de bebês com sua irmã.

* * *

**N/B: **_Bem que as meninas disseram que isso era uma pequena novela. Alice também está grávida, OOH! Que liiindos! Só imaginando os momentos de tédio que Bella vai ter com Alice falando sobre bebês e decorações e tudo mais kkkkkk Ai, ai._

_Não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário e seus parabéns para Alice e Jasper! (risos) HAHA_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	19. Hormônios

**Capítulo 19: Hormônios**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

"Ah, olha isso Bella, é tão bonito." Alice jorrou olhando um _bassinette_* com animais de zoológico impressos nas bordas.

_*Bassinette – é aquele berço pequeno para crianças desde o nascimento até os 4 meses de vida, muito fofo._

"Este é bonito."

"Eu acho _então_ que tem que ser este." Ela correu os dedos ao longo do tecido atordoada. Ela esteve saltitante em torno das lojas de bebê pela última hora comprando qualquer coisa e tudo para o bebê. Felizmente eu tinha guardado as coisas de Emily quando bebê, então eu só precisava de algumas roupas, cobertores e algumas outras coisas pequenas.

Eu suspirei enquanto ela chamou a menina para adicionar o item à sua lista cada vez maior e saltou para a coisa mais próxima e _"oooed"*_ sobre ele.

_*Oooed – é uma expressão de encantamento/cegar por algo_

"Você precisa comprar isto, Bells".

Eu virei para ver Alice segurando o saco de dormir mais adorável com um conjunto de macacãozinho e gorro com o Bisonho bordado neles. Eu imediatamente me apaixonei por ele e o retirei de suas mãos rapidamente.

"E eu posso comprar esse." Alice levantou os itens exatamente os mesmos, mas em vez do Bisonho era o Tigrão. " Nossos bebês ficarão tão fofos juntos, Bells". Ela ficou feliz e colocou as roupas no nosso carrinho de compras.

Depois de pagar por todos os nossos artigos e carregarmos o carro, eu decidi que eu já tinha tido o suficiente de compra-terapia que eu podia suportar por um dia, voltamos para nos encontrar com Emily e nossos homens. Eu tinha levado Edward e Emily para a casa de Alice e Jasper para que eles pudessem sair juntos.

"Vai papai!" Eu podia ouvir os gritos de Emily vindos da sala de estar.

Nós caminhamos para dentro e encontramos Edward e Jasper jogando algum jogo de corrida na TV e Emily sentada satisfeita no colo de Edward, o aplaudindo.

"Querido, eu estou em casa." Alice cantou enquanto carregava as compras através da porta, eu a segui com algumas sacolas também.

"Você não deveria estar carregando tudo isso." Jasper a repreendeu quando ele deixou cair o controle e retirou as sacolas dela.

"Solta isso, Jazz, eu não sou tão frágil". Ela revirou os olhos e puxou as sacolas pra fora do seu alcance. "Você e Edward podem carregar as outras coisas do carro."

"Ok". Jasper a beijou e então gesticulou para Edward o seguir pra fora.

"Olá amor." Ele me deu um beijo suave, seguindo Jasper para o carro.

Alice insistiu que ficássemos para o jantar antes de voltarmos para casa para nos preparar para dormir, já que Emily tinha escola de manhã.

Edward deu banho em Emily e a colocou na cama, ele desceu para me encontrar envolvida em um romance sobre o grande sofá de couro com manta de lã enrolada em mim. Eu relutantemente coloquei o livro pra baixo, quando ele veio se sentar ao meu lado e levantou a manta de lã até se cobrir também.

"Ela é como uma luz." Ele beijou a minha testa e ligou a TV.

Nós ficamos sentados assistindo um documentário na TV até que meus olhos não podiam permanecer abertos por mais tempo. Eu tentei lutar contra o sono, mas me enrolei mais perto de Edward e cedi.

A vontade de fazer xixi me acordou nas primeiras horas da manhã. Eu estava em uma das antigas camisetas de Edward, enrolada contra ele, seu braço firmemente em volta de mim. Saí da cama e caminhei até o banheiro, cegando-me quando eu apertei o interruptor da luz.

Me sentei em silêncio bocejando alto e ouvi o meu estômago resmungar. Eu levantei a blusa e olhei para a minha barriga.

"Pare com isso." Eu gemi. "Você é seriamente o bebê mais faminto de _todos_. "

Lavei as mãos e fiz meu caminho para a cozinha para preparar algo para alimentar o apetite do bebê. Decidi por algo rápido e fácil, e optei por uma tigela de mingau pensando que isso iria me encher. Eu cortei um pouco de maçã e passas, as coloquei na mistura indigesta e comi a bacia em questão de minutos.

Voltei para a cama e adormeci instantaneamente.

~.~

Os meses se passaram e eu passei a compensar a falta de ganho de peso no início da gravidez. Os lanches da meia-noite provavelmente não estavam ajudando, mas o médico disse que o bebê estava saudável, então eu não estava muito incomodada, eu teria apenas que fazer dieta depois que o bebê chegasse.

Alice tinha começado a crescer, seu pequeno corpo estava se esforçando para carregar o bebê, mas ela não reclamava, nem mesmo uma vez. Eu era outra história, meu temperamento estava horrendo, eu poderia quebrar ao menor sinal e nem sequer comente sobre os hormônios.

Tínhamos ido a todas as nossas seções de pré-natal e o médico disse que o bebê estava crescendo e progredindo um pouco mais rápido do que se pensava, mas perfeitamente, nunca menos. Ela também chegou a pensar que eu pudesse realmente ter concebido um pouco mais cedo do que ela havia calculado originalmente.

Eu estava com cerca de sete meses e meio, e do tamanho de uma casa. Alice e eu tínhamos ido fazer inúmeras viagens de compras, e então Alice tinha puxado Rose também, mas ela não reclamava. Alice tinha _the whole hog_* que existia para a decoração para o quarto de bebê.

_*The whole hog (O porco inteiro) é um provérbio americano que quer dizer a "A coisa Toda"_

Ela tinha feito o quarto do bebê em nossa casa em tons pasteis de verde menta com os bordas da Turma do Pooh e os acessórios. O dela tinha sido pintado em um amarelo suave com animais em todos os lugares, eu tinha que admitir que ela fez um trabalho fabuloso e tudo de uma vez.

Alice tinha telefonado, salientando que ela tinha esquecido de comprar alguns itens para o bebê e me perguntou se eu poderia ir com ela até a loja de bebê. Então, 20 minutos depois eu já estava do lado de fora da casa de Alice com Rose esperando ela aparecer.

Ela apareceu na porta parecendo estar um pouco atrasada e murmurando pra si mesma como uma louca enquanto caminhava em direção ao carro. Olhei para Rose que me deu um olhar preocupado e engoliu em seco.

"Ela parece assustadora." Eu soltei.

"Bem, você pode lidar com ela, você é a única que teve um bebê." Rose se defendeu enquanto eu internamente gemi.

"Ei, pessoal." Alice entrou na parte de trás do carro e apertou o cinto. "Eu estou meio que surtando aqui." Ela apontou para o cabelo desgrenhado e fez uma careta.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei enquanto eu dei ré saindo da garagem e me dirigindo para o nosso destino.

"O que há de errado, o que é certo?! Tenho esse bebê dentro de mim que está pronto para estourar pra fora de mim e eu estou longe de estar preparada, Bells." Ela esbravejou. "Eu ainda tenho que comprar fraldas, lenços umedecidos, talco, shampoo, creme de banho, loção, oh Deus." Ela dramaticamente pôs a mão na testa.

"Calma Alice, você tem tempo de sobra. O seu ainda está previsto para o que, mais 2 meses?" Rose se virou e pegou sua mão.

"Sim, mas e se eu entrar em trabalho de parto prematuro ou algo assim?"

"Bem, é por isso que nós estamos indo buscar essas coisas agora." Tentei acalmá-la. "Você não tem nada com que se preocupar."

Ela fechou os olhos e tomou uma profunda respiração. Ela pareceu se acalmar um pouco e sorriu fracamente.

"Desculpe, esses hormônios estão mexendo com a minha cabeça. Um minuto eu estou feliz, e então no seguinte, eu estou chorando ou pirando ou fazendo algo dramático". Ela bufou uma risada.

"É natural Alice, todo mundo passa por isso." Rose a acalmou.

"Quando foi que você decidiu virar uma mamãe galinha em cima de nós?" Eu sorri.

"Bem, eu só..."

"Ah. Meu. Deus". Alice respirou cada palavra e cobriu a boca, mas eu podia ver um sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

"O que? O quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh". Ela gritou e riu como uma menina no jardim de infância, mas não desviou o olhar de Rose.

"Diga-me por que você está agindo como uma criança pirando ao passar por uma loja de doces antes de eu ficar toda hormonal em você, Deus me ajude." Senti meu temperamento se incendiar por ser ignorada.

"Sinto muito." Alice imediatamente parou guinchando, mas manteve o estúpido sorriso no rosto. "Mas está tão óbvio, Bells". Ela revirou os olhos para a minha desatenção.

"Alice". Eu assobiei por entre os dentes e olhei pra ela através do espelho.

"Bem, diga a ela Rose." Os olhos de Alice dançaram de alegria quando ela olhou para Rose, encorajadoramente balançando a cabeça.

"Eu acho que devemos esperar até que Bella tenha estacionado o carro." Rose olhou pra frente.

"Tudo bem." Eu saí e estacionei ao lado da estrada. "Estou estacionada." Eu bufei meus braços sobre o peito e olhei para ela incisivamente.

"Bem, é meio cedo e tudo, mas, um..."

"Só cuspa isso, Rose."

"Eu estou grávida." Ela disse exasperada.

"Oh". Eu não sabia o que dizer, como eu não tinha notado? Eu tinha notado Alice, mas não Rose. "Quando foi que você descobriu?"

"Há quatro dias." Ela sorriu e entrelaçou as mãos. "Emmett está na lua, ele não podia esperar para ser pai." Ela mordeu o lábio tentando impedi-la de deixar crescer um sorriso, o que não funcionou.

"Oh Rose." Eu pulei para frente e a envolvi em um abraço forte desumanamente não querendo soltá-la. "Estou tão feliz por você." Eu jorrei e então as lágrimas escorreram.

"Obrigada." Sua resposta foi abafada e quase inaudível.

"Eu quero abraçar também." Alice reclamou do banco de trás e colocou os braços em volta de nós duas.

Nós nos sentamos juntas no carro chorando e rindo.

"Oh, agora todos nós podemos ser mamães juntas." Alice exclamou. "E nós podemos ter a Rose no dia das mães também, Bells".

"Divertido". Eu gemi fazendo Rose rir.

"Oh, não." Alice gemeu.

"O quê?" Eu olhei para ela ansiosa para ver seu rosto pálido. "Você está bem?"

"Não." Ela olhou para mim horrorizada.

"O que está errado, sua bolsa rompeu?" Olhei para o chão do carro em pânico.

"Quem é que vai ajudar Rose com todas as compras dela?" Eu gemi com sua tolice.

"Eu vou estar muito atarefada pra ajudar e você provavelmente vai estar no hospital e não há maneira que Emmett possa comprar com você." Ela olhou para Rose.

"Eu vou ficar bem." Ela acenou para nós.

"Não, eu sei o que podemos fazer. Você pode levar Emmett com você e eu vou estar no telefone e pesquisando as lojas na web, então eu saberei o que você estiver pesquisando, você pode tirar fotos e me mostrar, é assim que nós vamos fazer isso. " Ela sorriu e respirou calmante.

"Honestamente, Alice." Eu e Rose balançamos as nossas cabeças.

"Crise evitada."

"Bem, por que não começamos agora?" Eu sugeri enquanto puxei voltando para a estrada e retomei a minha condução.

"Oh, eu estou tão feliz que eu me apavorei hoje." Alice murmurou para si mesma no banco de trás.

"Só Alice diria isso." Rose murmurou pra mim me fazendo rir.

* * *

**Nota: Nem preciso dizer porque demorei a postar né. Bem quem comentar nesse capítulo por favor deixe o e-mail com espaços assim lary (ponto) c (ponto) monteiro (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com ou o ffnet some com o endereço. **

**Pq se não bater a meta eu vou continuar postando ela em um blog fechado, com senha, apenas pra convidados. E de uma forma que o capítulo não possa ser copiada. Se bater a meta de 30 reviews continuo postando aqui normalmente.**

**Como já disse antes, comentários nos capítulos ANTERIORES contam na meta, caso esteja lendo e não comentou antes. E comentários sem nome várias vezes seguidas não valem.**

**N/T:**_Dona cegonha resolveu por todo mundo pra trabalhar nesta família!_

_O que é ter uma Alice fazendo compras até eu me canso_

_Deixe uma review_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Todas grávidas! Meu Deus! Esme vai ficar na lua assim, apenas. hahahaha E o que é essa Alice toda paranoica com compras? Alice sempre será Alice, certo? hahaha_

_Deixem review!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	20. Despertador

**Capítulo 20 - Despertador**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

Depois que Alice comprou o essencial que faltava para nós, começamos as compras de Rosalie. Alice tinha escrito uma lista rápida de itens essenciais para comprar antes que ela estivesse grande demais para ajudá-la.

"Talvez você devesse se tornar uma personal shopper para as futuras mamães." Eu sugeri enquanto ela nos levava ao redor das lojas de artigos para bebês.

"Na verdade Bells essa é uma sugestão muito boa." Ela me olhou surpresa.

Olhei para Rose balançando a cabeça e ri.

Cada vez mais cansada de andar em torno das lojas, me sentei em uma cadeira e observei os clientes. Assisti as crianças pequenas tropeçarem em torno das lojas com as mães grávidas que tentam mantê-los sob controle e sorri para mim mesma.

"Certo, tudo foi comprado". Alice bateu palmas, feliz que ela tinha completado a sua missão do dia.

"Tudo bem, vamos almoçar, é por minha conta." Rose ofereceu.

"Desculpe, mas eu preciso voltar para pegar Emily." Eu sorri me desculpando.

"Telefone para Edward, ele pode buscá-la." Alice pegou meu celular e me entregou.

Eu telefonei relutantemente para Edward e ele ficou mais do que feliz em poder ir buscá-la. Eu lhe disse que não demoraria muito e que iria tentar chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

"Bella está tudo bem, eu acho que posso lidar com ela sozinho por algumas horas. Nós vamos sair e brincar com Millie." Ele me tranquilizou, mas eu ainda achava que eu deveria estar com eles.

"Ok, te amo."

"Sim amor, te amo também." Edward riu ao telefone e desligou. "Onde vamos." Eu suspirei.

"Que tal no Dawson? Eles têm os melhores milk shakes de chocolate do mundo." Rose lambeu os lábios.

"Seus desejos começaram Rose?" Alice riu.

"Ha, ha, eu só gosto deles." Rose zombou e mostrou a língua.

"Ah, e os hormônios adoráveis estão fazendo sua estreia." Alice riu e pulou para fora do carro.

O pequeno restaurante não estava muito lotado por isso não tivemos que esperar muito tempo pelos nossos pedidos. Eu pedi um cheeseburger duplo, batatas fritas e anéis de cebola, eu não conseguia passar um dia sem comer cebolas de uma forma ou de outra. Rose pediu para todas nós um milkshake de chocolate grande e eu tive que admitir que eles eram de fato muito bons.

Depois de dois milkshakes muito grandes, as refeições e um chocolate, um brownie com sundae de caramelo nós estávamos cheias e amuadas, prontas para um cochilo à tarde.

Eu não tinha percebido o quão tarde era para voltar para casa até que fui acolhida por uma casa silenciosa depois de deixar Rose e Alice. Havia pratos secando no escorredor, e eu segui os murmúrios baixos da TV.

Edward e Emily estavam dormindo no sofá, Emily estava deitada no peito de Edward, ambos respirando pesadamente. Eles pareciam tão iguais que era assustador. Eu não tive coragem de acordá-los eu puxei uma manta de trás do sofá e cobri eles.

Eu decidi ir até o quarto do bebê, que tinha terminado de ser decorado e Edward tinha colocado o mobiliário. Eu andei ao redor do quarto deixando meus dedos pastarem ao longo da cômoda e do berço. Os velhas brinquedos de pelúcia de Emily foram apoiados no canto do berço à espera de seu novo dono. Minha mão repousava em meu estômago e esfregava a grande montanha.

"Eu mal posso esperar para ver você." Olhei para baixo e sorri.

"Nem eu"

Eu pulei um pouco com a voz de Edward perto da minha orelha, mas relaxei em seu peito quando ele passou os braços em volta de mim e pousou as mãos no meu estômago. Virei nos braços dele para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto e o beijei.

"Ela vai ser uma total menininha do papai." Eu me afastei e vi ele sorrindo.

"Não seja esteja muito certa amor, ele pode ser o garotão da mamãe." Ele rebateu.

"Eu tenho a sensação de que não vai ser um menino e sim a menininha do papai." Eu balancei a cabeça e lhe dei outro beijo.

Edward respondeu e suas mãos viajaram até descansarem em minha traseira colocando um face em cada mão. Minhas mãos ficaram em seu peito enquanto eu sentia seu coração bater firme. Eu podia sentir minha respiração pesada, ficar mais rasa enquanto Edward mantinha um contato mais próximo entre nós. Ele gemeu e apertou minha bunda me puxando para ele.

"Eewww".

Eu me afastei de Edward para ver Emily olhando para nós com repugnância em seu rosto. Edward me manteve perto dele e riu ao comportamento da nossa filha e eu corei forte por ter sido pega.

"Isso é nojento." Ela enrugou o nariz.

"Bem sor-ria." Edward afagou seus cabelos fazendo, sacudindo sua cabeça e rindo.

"Eu acho que é hora de você estar na cama." Olhei para Emily, que balançou a cabeça violentamente, mas um bocejou escapou de seus lábios. "Ha!". Eu lati e persegui ela até seu quarto.

Eu vesti nela seu pijama e a coloquei na cama. Ela se enrolou debaixo das cobertas e olhou para mim.

"Você pode me contar sobre o papai?"

Revirei os olhos e ri, eu estou surpresa por ela ainda não ter enjoado desta história até agora.

"Você não está enjoada desta história?" Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Não, faz tempo que eu não ouço ela, eu gosto."

"Ok".

Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça para trás para baixo no travesseiro enquanto eu deslizava ao lado dela.

"Bem, eu tinha acabado de me mudar para Forks de Phoenix para viver com o vovô Charlie..."

Como de costume na hora em que eu tinha terminado a história ela estava dormindo e roncando ligeiramente. Eu escovei os cabelos de seu rosto e dei um beijo no seu nariz antes de sair do quarto fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim.

"Jesus!" Engoli em seco e apertei o meu coração quando eu me virei e vi Edward encostado na parede do corredor me olhando atentamente. "Não é sábio assustar uma mulher grávida." Eu ralhei de brincadeira.

"Desculpe, eu não queria assustá-la." Ele disse se desculpando e sorrindo.

"O que?" Eu fiz uma careta para ele.

"Oh, nada." Mas seu sorriso ficou mais amplo.

"Diga-me". Eu lhe dei um olhar mortal.

"Eu nunca ouvi você contar essa história antes, eu gosto. Especialmente a parte dos 'lábios beijáveis." Ele riu, e passou os braços em volta de mim, acariciando minha nuca.

"Bem, é verdade, eles são lábios muito adoráveis." Eu ronronei.

Seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus e eu o beijei avidamente. Um desejo enorme começou a se construir na boca do meu estômago e me movi para longe de Edward. Peguei a mão dele e o levei para o quarto.

"Bella..." Edward disse em advertência.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo mais eu fechei a porta e ataquei seus lábios com entusiasmo, deixando minhas mãos vaguearem sobre seu peito enquanto eu o empurrava para a cama. Eu puxei a barra da sua camisa e puxei ela sobre a cabeça, reconectando os nossos lábios.

"Bel-la." Sua voz tremeu quando eu deslizei um dedo sob o cós da calça jeans e tirei sua cueca.

Isso pereceu ser o truque pois finalmente liberou as fronteiras que ele estava tentando manter. Eu sorri para ele e me atrapalhei com os botões da calça jeans, enquanto ele trabalhava em puxar a minha camiseta. Eu me afastei ofegante tentando recuperar o fôlego antes de trazer meus lábios até os seus.

"Mamãe". A voz de Emily lamentou. "Mamãe". Ela começou a choramingar.

"Ugh". Edward gemeu e se jogou em cima da cama colocando as mãos sobre os olhos.

"Já vou querida." Eu avisei e sai do quarto endireitando meu cabelo e roupas. Eu encontrei Emily de pé fora de seu quarto com Mowser debaixo do seu braço apertado, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. "O que está errado queria?" Me abaixei para enxugar as lágrimas.

"Eu tive um sonho ruim." Seu lábio inferior que se sobressaía, começou a tremer.

"Vamos voltar para a cama." Eu levei ela para seu quarto e subi na cama com ela. Ela se enrolou no meu lado e brincou com o meu cabelo, enquanto eu esfregava suas costas suavemente.

"Mamãe?" Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim.

"Sim". Eu sorri para ela.

"Eu te amo". Ela enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço e suspirou.

"Eu também te amo querida, mais do que você sabe." Eu beijei seu cabelo e deitei ao lado dela em silêncio até que ela caiu no sono.

Uma vez que eu sabia que ela estava em um sono profundo eu me aliviei para e sai do quarto rapidamente, caminhando de volta para retomar o que eu tinha deixado. Eu abri a porta e encontrei Edward fora de combate em cima da cama, com o braço sobre os olhos.

Sabendo que nada ia acontecer agora, me troquei, vestindo uma das camisetas de Edward e uma calça de moletom, antes de cair debaixo das cobertas e dormir.

"Mmmm". Eu sorri quando eu senti os lábios de Edward viajando ao longo do meu estômago, até meus seios. "Eu poderia me acostumar a acordar assim." Abri um olho para ver Edward olhando para mim com os olhos brilhando.

"Bem, nós vamos ter que fazer disso um hábito." Ele sorriu maliciosamente e continuou com seu ataque sobre os meus seios. Eu gemia quando seus lábios quentes tocavam a carne macia sob meus seios e enrosquei as mãos em seu cabelo.

"Definitivamente". Eu ofeguei quando ele veio por entre as minhas pernas e puxou meu moletom.

* * *

_**N/T:**__ Hihihihih Emily *fofa* super empata foda dos pais *-*_

_Lary Reeden_

_Faltam 10 pro fim... eu disse que era fanfic novela hahah_

_Como resolveram aparecer, a fic continua aqui por enquanto, mas os e-mails estão guardados. Assim que bater a meta o 21 aparece por aqui :D_


	21. De Onde Vêm os Bebês?

**Capítulo 21 - De Onde Vêm os Bebês?**

_Tradução: Ingrid Andrade_

O último mês e meio passaram como um turbilhão, um borrão de dias e semanas sem intercorrências. Eu estava à dois dias da minha data de parto e continuava crescendo. Eu estava com muito medo de ir na balança e não sabia se eu queria saber o valor que tinha ganhado de qualquer forma.

"Como você está se sentindo, querida?" Olhei para Esme da mesa do almoço. Alice tinha combinado um almoço com todas as meninas.

"Oh, estou bem, obrigada. Tão grande como uma casa, mas animada para o dia que este pequenino decida fazer sua grande estreia." Esfreguei minha barriga.

"Você está muito grande." Ela chegou mais perto e hesitantemente levantou a mão para o minha barriga. Ela me olhou por permissão.

"Vá em frente." Assenti e ela imediatamente colocou as mãos na minha barriga. Foi uma das coisas que eu tinha esquecido sobre estar grávida, todos queriam tocar seu estômago, era algo que não pensei nisso agora.

"Então Bella, você já pensou em algum nome?" Rose ergueu os olhos do prato de espaguete, ela tem comido como um cavalo recentemente.

"Não, eu não discuti isso com Edward." Nomes realmente não tinham entrado nos meus pensamentos durante a gravidez.

"E você Alice?" Rose colocou uma garfada de macarrão na boca e sorveu os dispersos.

"Bem, nós reduzimos a dois nomes de menino e dois nomes de menina." Ela sorriu. "Mas não estou dizendo, estamos mantendo isso em segredo." Ela fez mímica fechando seus lábios calados.

"Eu me pergunto quanto tempo você pode manter um segredo?"

"Aposto 10 dólares que ela não vai durar até o final desta semana." Rose colocou.

"Oh querida, não seja idiota, vou ficar surpresa se ela durar até o final do dia." Esme olhou para Alice, recebendo uma encarada.

"Mamãe." Alice disse chocada.

"O quê? Eu conheço você muito bem Alice, você nunca foi uma de segredos." Esme esfregou seu ombro e riu.

"Verdade." Alice deu de ombros e comeu um pouco mais do seu sanduíche.

Terminamos nossa comida e fizemos nosso caminho para pagar a conta antes de partirmos, Rose estava me levando para casa e Esme estava levando Alice. Nós estávamos pagando a conta quando meu celular tocou. Eu remexi na bolsa tentando encontrar meu telefone e o abri.

"Alô?"

"Oi amor." Eu sorri ao som da voz de Edward. "Você ainda está no almoço?"

"Sim, nós estamos apenas pagando a conta, em seguida vou estar em casa."

"Ok, te vejo em breve."

"Sim, tchau." Eu fechei o telefone.

"Quem era?" Rose perguntou.

"Apenas Edward, ele estava me checando. Ele parece estar na borda quando não estou perto dele, acho que ele está com medo que eu esteja entrando em trabalho de parto e ele não vai estar por perto."

"Isso é compreensível." Ela concordou e levantou-se da mesa. Ela ainda estava magra, mas estava começando a mostrar um pouco sua barriga.

"A sua está começando a mostrar." Eu sorri e acariciei sua barriga.

"Não fale comigo sobre isso." Ela gemeu e ajeitou seu top para ele cobrir seu pequeno solavanco. "Estou apenas com pouco mais de dois meses e já estou mostrando, não quero nem pensar como vou estar no tempo dos 6 meses."

"No ritmo que está indo você vai dar a Alice uma corrida para o seu dinheiro." Eu ri de Alice quando ela mostrou a língua para mim. Ela parecia como se estivesse prestes a estourar a qualquer momento e ainda tinha dois meses para ir.

"Não há nada de errado em ser grande, Jasper diz que grande é bonito." Ela bufou e cruzou os braços. "De qualquer forma a sua não é muito menor que a minha." Ela me olhou incisivamente.

Estávamos todas rindo enquanto caminhávamos para fora das portas da frente, parei quando um carro bipou sua buzina para nós e me virei para ver quem era. Congelei no local quando vi Edward atrás do volante de um carro prata brilhante.

"Edward?" Perguntei confusa.

Ele desligou o motor e saiu, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto que passou de uma orelha a outra quando se aproximou de mim em silêncio.

"O quê? Quando foi que você... Como?" Perguntei confusa com a forma como ele estava dirigindo um carro.

"Passei no meu teste de condução hoje, Emmett e Jasper foram se revezando em me levar para fora quando você esteve saindo em suas pequenas viagens de compras." Ele sorriu para mim.

"Muito bem!" Balancei meus braços ao redor dele e o abracei.

"Obrigado." Ele riu e me segurou com força. "Estava pensando que eu iria receber um beijo de parabéns?" Ele pediu descaradamente e sorriu para mim timidamente.

"Você achou?" Zombei e segurei a vontade de beijá-lo.

"Bem, eu estava esperando por isso então, sim." Ele olhou para mim através de seus cílios e eu poderia resistir a ele. Bati meus lábios nos dele e senti seus lábios puxarem em um sorriso.

Me afastei quando ouvi Alice limpando a garganta atrás de nós e olhei-a foscamente. Ela me ignorou e gingou para dar um abraço em Edward. Esme e Rose o felicitaram antes de nos deixarem e deixar Edward me levar para casa.

"Não posso acreditar que eu não sabia sobre isso." Balancei minha cabeça em descrença.

"Eu queria passar antes de você dar a luz para que eu pudesse cuidar de você, ser capaz de levá-la ao hospital quando chegar a hora e levar nosso bebê em casa pela primeira vez. Comprei o carro como meu próprio presente para mim mesmo."

Peguei a mão dele na minha e deixei as lágrimas caírem livremente pelo meu rosto dando-lhe um sorriso aguado. Beijei seus dedos e soltei um pequeno soluço.

"Você é muito perfeito." Sussurrei. Olhei para cima para ver um corar leve vir ao seu rosto e ri baixinho.

"Vamos pegar nosso anjinho." Assenti enquanto ele nos levou para a escola.

Estávamos um pouco adiantados, então sentamos no carro escutando o rádio e assisti como o terreno da escola se enchia com os pais. Assisti Angela empurrar Jamie pelo terreno e decidi me juntar a ela. Ela sorriu brilhantemente enquanto me dirigia a ela, seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ela olhava para a minha barriga.

"Você está _enorme_." Ela colocou as mãos na minha barriga.

"Conte-me sobre isso." Eu ri. "Só mais dois dias para a data de parto, então espero que não tenha muito tempo para ir ainda."

Angela e eu falamos enquanto Edward brincava com Jamie. Ele interagia tão bem com crianças e as crianças pareciam amá-lo também.

"Você fez a família mais bonita." Angela cutucou.

"Você acha?" Perguntei um pouco preocupada.

"Sim." Ela zombou. "Edward é tão bom com as crianças e você é uma natural também."

"Obrigada." Eu a abracei.

O sinal tocou e Emily veio correndo com Jo ao lado dela. Emily foi para Jamie e arrulhou sobre ele e Jo se aproximou de mim. Ela normalmente era uma garota tímida e nunca se afastou de Angela.

"Olá Bella." Ela sorriu para mim.

"Hey Jo, como foi a escola hoje?"

"Muito boa, obrigada." Ela sorriu e Emily veio ao seu lado.

"A Jo pode vir e ver Millie?" Emily implorou. Olhei para Edward que deu de ombros, Angela fez o mesmo.

"Com certeza."

Elas riram e saltaram para cima e para baixo, Emily saiu e começou a lhe contar tudo sobre Millie.

"Tem certeza?" Angela perguntou.

"Sim, Edward vai levá-la depois do jantar, se você quiser."

"Isso seria bom, Ben está trabalhando até tarde, então posso dar banho em Jamie antes que ela chegue em casa. Obrigada mais uma vez." Ela me deu um abraço.

Depois de conseguir o assento reforço de Jo fizemos nosso caminho para casa. Eu lhes dei uma cenoura e foram pulando para fora para alimentar o coelho. Edward me ajudou a preparar o jantar. Deixei Edward terminando de fazer o jantar e fui buscar as meninas.

Estávamos sentados na mesa em silêncio. Jo e Emily ficaram olhando para a minha barriga e cochichando entre si. Eu estava começando a me sentir desconfortável sob os olhares.

"Você sabe que é rude cochichar, Emily." Eu apontei. "O que vocês estão cochichando?" Ela sussurrou algo para Jo que assentiu com a cabeça.

"De onde vêm os bebês?" Ela perguntou com indiferença. Edward engasgou com um pouco do seu jantar e tentou não rir enquanto eu fiquei boquiaberta com as garotas.

"Bem..." Fiquei sem palavras e olhei Edward para vê-lo rindo silenciosamente. "Papai vai te dizer." Lhe dei um sorriso maroto e esperei pela sua explicação.

"Erm." Sua testa franziu junto e ele ficou pensativo por um tempo. "Bem, eu coloquei uma pequena semente na mamãe e deixei crescer dentro dela. Então ela se transformou em um bebê, sim é isso." Ele assentiu e parecia feliz com sua explicação.

Elas olharam uma para outra e murmuraram. Olhei para Edward silenciosamente perguntando o que ele estava fazendo. Ele deu de ombros e levantou as mãos para cima.

"A mãe de Jo disse que as cegonhas lhes dão os bebês." Emily falou e Jo assentiu ao lado dela.

Bem, inferno! Pensei comigo mesma.

"Pode acontecer de diferentes formas." Edward deslizou. "Você pode conseguir uma cegonha para lhes dar um bebê, mas você pode fazê-lo também."

"Oh." Ambas formaram uma pequena forma de 'O' e sorriram.

Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio e limpei os pratos. "Qual tal um sorvete?" Eu disse tentando mudar de assunto. As meninas aplaudiram e felizmente deixaram o assunto.

O resto da noite passou facilmente e Emily nunca falou sobre de onde os bebês vieram desde então.

Pouco antes de ir para cama recebi uma mensagem de texto de Rose.

_Alice deixou os nomes do bebê deslizarem. Hayley e Amanda para meninas. Liam ou Cameron para meninos. Acho que devo 10 dólares a Esme agora. _

_Rose_

Eu não pude deixar de rir, Alice realmente não tinha autocontrole às vezes.

* * *

**N/B: **_Ah, que lindo esse dia em família com todas as grávidas, hahahaha :) Alice não se controla, já deixou os nomes escaparem, tsktsk. E que lindo essa surpresa do Edward não é?_

_E só eu ri com o jeito que Edward explicou de onde vêm os bebês pra Jo e pra Emily? HAHAHAHA Essa pergunta deve ser sempre constrangedora de explicar pra uma criança, hm._

_Bem, deixem reviews!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	22. Dorcus

**Capítulo 22: Dorcus**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

"Você já pensou em nomes para o bebê?" Perguntei a Edward quando nos sentamos no sofá.

"Hmmm". Edward levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo e se virou pra olhar pra mim. "Desculpe?"

"Já pensou em nomes para o bebê?" Perguntei novamente.

"Alguns". Ele deu de ombros e voltou para o seu livro.

"Bem, você gostaria de compartilhar? O bebê estava previsto pra ontem, assim nós não temos muito tempo para decidir." Eu disse uma vez já impaciente. Eu parecia estar ficando mais irritada a cada dia, eu não sei como Edward conseguia me aturar.

"Bem, se for uma menina eu estive pensando em Dorcus".

Meu queixo caiu com o nome. " _Dorcus?_ " Eu fiquei boquiaberta.

"Sim, eu realmente acho bonito." Seu rosto era tão grave. "Você não gosta?"

"Bem, é só que, é um nome... Interessante." Eu terminei não sabendo mais o que dizer sobre isso. Como diabos eu podia gostar deste nome, era horrendo!

"Eu só estou brincando, Bella." Ele riu e eu lhe dei um tapa no peito, forte. Ele fingiu ter se machucado e fez beicinho.

"Isso é tão _não_ engraçado. Na verdade, eu achei que você quisesse sujeitar nossa criança a sofrer bullying para o resto de sua vida. " Eu dei a ele o olhar.

"Eu sinto muito." Ele beijou minha testa. "Fui perdoado?"

"Sim". Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri.

"O verdadeiro nome, na realidade, eu gosto bastante de Kaleigh se for uma menina e se for menino eu estive pensando em Stephen. Você pensou em algum?"

"Eu realmente não tenho nenhum nome, mas eu amo Kaleigh". Eu sorri para a minha barriga e senti o bebê chutar. "Eu acho que ela gosta dele também." Eu sorri e coloquei a mão de Edward na área onde o bebê tinha chutado.

"Você não deveria ter tanta certeza sobre o sexo, Bella." Edward sorriu quando o bebê chutou.

"Eu acho que ela gosta da sua voz." Seu sorriso cresceu mais amplo e ele abaixou-se para a minha barriga e a beijou.

"Olá, meu pequeno bebê amado, você gosta do som da voz do papai?" Ele perguntou e foi respondido com outro chute. Ele riu.

"Eu te disse". Eu ostentei.

Os próximos dias se passaram e eu estava começando a ficar irritada com este bebê. Era para eu ter dado à luz há 5 dias e ainda não havia sinais dele querer sair.

"Estou farta de esperar por este bebê, maldição." Eu rosnei para a minha barriga enquanto eu andava, ou melhor, bamboleava pelo chão da sala.

"Acalme-se Bella." Edward tentou me acalmar, mas eu não estava afim de nada disso.

"Você pode me pedir um curry*? Quente e realmente picante." Alice tinha dito que a comida picante estimulava o trabalho de parto, de modo que valia a pena tentar.

_*Curry aqui acredito que ela tenha usado como definindo Molho pra comida Indiana, que faz uso excessivo deste tempero_

"Claro." Edward suspirou, provavelmente, não querendo entrar em uma briga comigo e passou para pegar o folheto e o telefone para pedir.

Sentei-me bufando e esfreguei minha barriga, fechei os olhos inclinando a cabeça pra trás para olhar para o teto.

"Por favor, Deus, se você tem um pingo de bondade retire o bebê de mim." Eu implorei e apertei os olhos fechados.

"Já fiz o pedido."

Eu abri meus olhos para ver Edward andando de volta para a sala com Emily logo atrás dele. Ela sorriu pra mim, e então ela franziu a testa quando eu estremeci um pouco com as cólicas na minha barriga.

"Bella?" Edward agarrou meu rosto.

"Eu acho que está começando." Estremeci quando minha barriga contraiu por um tempo antes de relaxar. Soltei um sopro de ar assim que a dor desapareceu.

"Nós precisamos ir para o hospital e telefonar para a família e pegar a sua mala, oh Deus, eu não estou pronto." Edward puxou seus cabelos e olhou em volta em pânico.

"Calma Edward." Estendi a mão pra ele e esfreguei seu braço.

"O que há de errado?" Emily olhou pra nós preocupada.

"Eu acho que o bebê está chegando." Eu sorri pra ela e ela sorriu de volta.

"Eu vou pegar a mala." Ela saiu da sala e voltou alguns minutos depois com a mala da maternidade que eu tinha embalado e entregou pra mim.

"Obrigada querida".

"Edward? Edward!" Ele andava pra trás e pra a frente, mas parou quando eu gritei o nome dele.

"Desculpe, o quê?" Ele perguntou parecendo completamente cansado.

"Tem certeza que você pode me levar para o hospital?"

"Sim, sim, claro." Ele sorriu sem ânimo e me ajudou a ficar de pé. "Certo, para o hospital." Ele murmurou pra si mesmo.

Eu rolei para o carro com Emily pulando a minha volta em círculos e cantando "Mamãe vai ter um bebê, a mamãe vai ter um bebê."

Eu me acomodei no banco da frente e esperei por Edward. Ele saiu de casa, fechou a porta e começou a caminhar para o carro, parou e voltou para trancar a porta. Ele mordeu as unhas e falou pra si mesmo como um homem louco.

"Você pode me passar o meu telefone, meu bem?" Perguntei a Emily enquanto Edward estava concentrado na entrada da frente.

"Claro, mamãe". Ela colocou o telefone na minha mão e eu rapidamente rolei através dos meus contatos, até que encontrei Alice e disquei. Senti o início das contrações e passei o telefone para Emily enquanto eu me preparei.

"Oi tia Alice." Emily cantou no telefone. "Mamãe está tendo o bebê... Sim, no carro." Eu podia ouvir os gritos abafados de Alice do outro lado do telefone.

"Diga que estamos indo para o hospital e desligue." Eu ofegava.

Emily fez como eu disse e repetiu o processo para todo o restante da família. No momento em que chegamos ao hospital, todos haviam sido informados e estavam a caminho do hospital. Edward abruptamente parou o carro, abrindo sua porta e saiu correndo para a minha. Ele me ajudou enquanto eu me agarrava a porta quando as contrações começaram novamente.

"Oh Deus. AJUDA! AJUDA! Ela vai ter um bebê!" Ele gritou enquanto corria para as portas da frente em busca de ajuda.

Eu me ajeitei quando as contrações diminuíram e saí gingando pelo hospital com Emily atrás de mim arrastando minha mala da maternidade. Edward estava conversando com uma senhora atrás do balcão parecendo histérico.

"Oh, Bella." Edward veio para o meu lado e tentou me ajudar a andar. Eu o empurrei, irritada com a atenção que ele estava atraindo.

"Você está tornando mais difícil para eu andar." Eu bati nele.

Eu fui até a senhora da recepção e expliquei que minhas contrações tinham acabado de começar e estavam com cerca de 10-15 minutos de intervalo com duração de cerca de 30 segundos. Ela chamou uma enfermeira que nos conduziu a uma sala de parto e disse ao médico que seria em breve. Eu agradeci e relaxei em cima da cama.

"Isso é divertido." Emily exclamou enquanto balançava as pernas para fora da cadeira de plástico com um largo sorriso. Por outro lado, Edward era um desastre total, mastigando suas unhas, seus olhos grandes como pires.

"Edward, você precisa se acalmar." Eu disse.

"Sim, calma, encontrar isso." Ele fez uma careta pra mim e voltou a roer as unhas segurando uma das minhas mãos nas dele.

"Olá, Bella." Dra. Clark entrou sorrindo.

"Hey". Soprei.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Ela perguntou.

"Não está tão ruim." Eu sorri.

"Eu só vou verificar como está indo o seu progresso lá em baixo, se você pudesse remover suas calças, por favor." Ela cobriu a minha metade inferior com um lençol enquanto eu puxava a minha calça, a retirando.

Ela posicionou minhas pernas pra cima e abaixou a cabeça sob o lençol. Olhei para Emily, que estava olhando para a médica suspeitosamente e Edward que aparentava estar em outro planeta do sistema solar.

"Você está com apenas alguns centímetros de dilatação, por isso você deve ficar confortável para depois empurrá-lo pra fora."

"Obrigada." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e nos deixou.

A enfermeira entrou depois e instalou os equipamentos necessários, entregando-me uma bata para me trocar e nos deixou. Estávamos sentados em silêncio, Emily observava o monitor vendo meus batimentos cardíacos e os do bebê quando Edward se sentou em silêncio. Eu esfreguei meu polegar em sua mão tentando relaxar ele um pouco, mas não pareceu fazer diferença.

"Papai". Emily olhou para Edward. "Papai?" Ela gemeu e cutucou seu lado, chamando sua atenção. Ele olhou pra ela confuso.

"Sim, anjo".

"Eu acho que a mamãe fez xixi". Ela apontou para a mancha úmida na cama onde minha bolsa tinha rompido, obviamente simplesmente estourou.

"É apenas minha bolsa." Murmurei acenando pra ele.

"Oh". Edward respirou.

Eu olhei vendo a face de Edward drenar toda a cor enquanto ele engoliu alto. Ele olhou pra mim, eu vi seus olhos rolarem pra trás de sua cabeça e ele desmaiar friamente.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus, era o que faltava." Me queixei pra mim mesma enquanto Emily empurrava Edward e olhava pra mim levantando uma sobrancelha para o seu pai idiota e soltava uma risadinha.

* * *

**N/T: **_Primeiro uma informação a autora realmente conhece alguém chamada Dorcus (palavras dela que as faço minhas – "Pobre Senhora")_

_Segundo eu ri muito com esse desmaio no final do capítulo do Edward, sérioooo no meu estágio o meu supervisor nos avisou quem cai na sala de parto fica no chão, pois bem minha parceira caiu e eu fiquei estoicamente com o olhar no horizonte no primeiro parto que cobri, jamais na vida vou me esquecer disso ela desabando ao meu lado e eu paralisada sob o olhar da mãe, da enfermeira e do meu supervisor!Ele disse que pensou que eu tbm ia desabar (imagino a minha cara igual ao do Edward totalmente drenada) LOL_

_E aiiiiiiiiiiii o que acharam?_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Meu Deus, Edward em pânico e desmaiando me fez rir demais kkkkkk Ai, e foi apenas a bolsa dela que rompeu! O parto nem começou! Cara kkkkk Eu acho que tenho estômago forte, porque isso nunca aconteceu comigo e já vi coisas bem feias nos meus estágios hahahahaha Eu inclusive segurei o bebê depois de um parto normal, foi bem legal *-* (sou dessas) HAHAHA_

_Comenteem!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_

_p.s Eu viajo na sexta dia 8 e só volto dia 14. E ficarei sem internet, pois vou pro Paraná e depois pro Paraguai. Então se comentarem... eu posto antes disso, se não só quando eu voltar. bjos Lary Reeden :) _

_Meta: 30 reviews_


	23. Bem-vindo ao Clã Cullen

**Capítulo 23: Bem-vindo ao Clã Cullen**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

"Bella?" Ouvi gritos frenéticos de Alice no corredor, cada vez mais altos conforme ela chegava mais perto do quarto.

A porta se abriu e Alice estava ao meu lado em questão de segundos. Ela tinha um sorriso contagiante no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam de excitação. Ela olhou para Emily, que tinha a mesma expressão facial e depois engasgou quando viu Edward caído na cadeira.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela foi até Edward.

"Ele desmaiou quando minha bolsa rompeu." Eu suprimi a vontade de revirar os olhos e fiz uma careta quando outra contração me bateu.

"Nós temos que chamar uma enfermeira." Ela olhou para Jasper.

"Deite ele primeiro e depois chame a enfermeira, ele provavelmente vai acordar em poucos minutos." Jasper lhe escorregou da cadeira e colocou ele no chão antes de ir buscar uma enfermeira.

"Edward?" Alice bateu do lado do seu rosto suavemente tentando acordá-lo. "Oh, homem estúpido! Acorde! Bella está prestes a ter seu bebê sangrento e você não vai perder isso de novo!"

Ela lhe deu um tapa no rosto. O som de sua mão contra o rosto dele ecoou pela sala.

"Alice!" Engoli em seco, chocada com ela.

"Bem, ele não vai perder isso novamente." Ela cuspiu de volta um pouco irritada.

"Calma Alice, eu tenho tempo, ainda estou apenas alguns centímetros dilatada."

"Oh, desculpe." Ela esfregou gentilmente a marca vermelha no rosto de Edward. "Eu acho que fui meio que pega no momento." Ela sorriu fracamente para mim.

"É isso, e esses hormônios em fúria." Eu ri.

Jasper entrou com a enfermeira atrás dele olhando para Edward calmamente. Ela deslizou para o lado e colocou um travesseiro sob a sua cabeça.

"Ele deve acordar em breve, o stress da gravidez, provavelmente, o esgotou. Apenas certifique-se de mantê-lo a seu lado no caso dele vomitar e vamos fazer alguns exames de sangue de rotina como medida de precaução quando ele acordar."

Eu me preparei para outra contração, elas estavam ficando mais próximas.

"Como você está indo?" A enfermeira se aproximou de mim.

"Eu estou bem, a bolsa rompeu e as contrações estão ficando mais próximas." Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu vou voltar daqui a pouco para checar você, se você precisar de alguma coisa é só puxar a campainha." Ela colocou a campainha ao meu alcance e saiu.

"O que há de errado com o papai?" Emily perguntou curiosamente.

"Ele só está sendo bobo, ele ficou preocupado e desmaiou. Mas ele vai ficar bem." Ela aceitou a minha explicação e se sentou calmamente observando Edward.

Emmett irrompeu pela porta ao lado, com um sorriso enorme no rosto com o resto da família a tiracolo. Ele parou quando viu Edward no chão e começou a rir, segurando seus lados, como se estivessem prestes a desmoronar.

"Sério. Que. Bundão". Ele riu mais enquanto tentava parar.

Rose apenas revirou os olhos e deslizou por ele para se sentar em uma cadeira, Carlisle balançou a cabeça sorrindo e Esme se aproximou de mim e me deu um abraço maternal.

"Ugh". Edward gemeu e levantou a mão para a mancha vermelha na pele onde Alice tinha esbofeteado ele, fazendo uma careta.

"Graças a Deus". Alice respirou um suspiro de alívio e sorriu.

"Por que eu estou no chão, e por que a minha cara está tão dolorida?" Ele olhou em volta confuso. Alice corou um pouco, mas permaneceu muda enquanto ele esfregava seu rosto. "Onde está Bella?" Seus olhos ficaram um pouco largos até que pousaram em mim e ele sorriu de alívio.

"Você desmaiou em mim." Eu fiz uma carranca.

"Eu?" Sua testa se franziu e ele apontou para o peito, eu assenti silenciosamente. "Oh". Ele olhou para as pessoas na sala, corando e fez uma careta.

"Levante-se, seu idiota". Emmett estendeu a mão para Edward e o arrastou até que ele vacilou em seus pés recuperando o equilíbrio.

Ele cambaleou até mim e se sentou na cama.

"Como você está se sentindo, amor?" Ele sussurrou enquanto beijava minha bochecha.

"Eu estou bem." Eu me derreti quando sua mão foi meu rosto e a outra repousou sobre meu estômago. "Eu acho que um leve desmaio de nervosismo derrubou você." Eu ri.

"Foi tão ruim assim?" Ele fez uma careta.

"Foi bonito, mas foi meio chato também." Dei de ombros, mas sorri ao mesmo tempo.

"Sinto muito." Ele murmurou e se aninhou em meu pescoço.

"Está tudo bem."

"Por favor. Procurem. Um. Quarto." Emmett gemeu e revirou os olhos.

"Sim". Emily replicou e revirou os olhos copiando Emmett enquanto ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e sorriu para ela.

"Droga". Eu gemia quando outra contração me bateu. Edward esfregou as costas da minha mão tentando aliviar a dor, o que ajudou um pouco.

"A que distância estão as contrações?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Estavam a dez minutos de intervalo antes de virmos para cá, mas parece que estão se aproximando rapidamente." Me mexi até ficar confortável.

Três horas mais tarde, três _longas_ horas mais tarde, a Dra. Clark disse que eu estava totalmente dilatada e que poderia começar a empurrar. Todo mundo saiu da sala e foi para o quarto da família, com exceção de Edward, que ficou comigo.

"Agora Bella, eu vou pedir-lhe para empurrar quando eu disser e depois parar, é importante que você pare para evitar qualquer dilaceramento desnecessário."

Eu balancei a cabeça e soprei o cabelo disperso da minha cara. A mão de Edward apertou a minha quando ele olhou para mim com amor.

"Você pode fazer isso." Ele me beijou e olhou de volta para a médica. O desejo de empurrar foi tão forte e eu não podia esperar para ver o meu bebê.

"Empurre agora."

Eu não esperei um momento sequer antes de empurrar e gemer de dor. Eu empurrei repetidamente enquanto Edward segurou minha mão e me incentivou.

"Pare". A Dra. Clark mandou e minha cabeça caiu para trás.

Eu caí de volta na cama, exausta, não me lembrava de ter sido tão difícil com a Emily. A mão de Edward roçou meu rosto enquanto ele sorriu e beijou meu nariz. Reuni um sorriso e fechei os olhos.

"O bebê está começando a coroar*, então eu vou pedir para que você comece a empurrar em alguns momentos. Será em breve."

_*N/B: pra quem não tem familiaridade com esse termo, quando se diz que o bebê está começando a coroar é porque a cabeça dele já pode ser vista. ;)_

Eu esperei até que ela me disse para empurrar e puxei o ar. Eu empurrei e empurrei até o ponto em que eu não acho que eu poderia ir mais.

"Mais um grande empurrão, Bella."

Eu segurei essas palavras enquanto eu empurrei tão forte quanto eu podia e fui recompensada com gritos de meu bebê. Eu levantei minha cabeça para que eu pudesse ter um vislumbre dele.

"Parabéns Bella, gostaria de conhecer seu filho?"

Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto ela colocava o meu bebezinho em meus braços, com os bracinhos se contorcendo e o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar. Minha visão ficou turva enquanto eu acariciava seu rosto e sorria.

"Ele é lindo." Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Eu sei." Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de cima dele, meu lindo menininho. Ele se acalmou em meus braços e abriu os olhos para olhar para mim.

"Eu acho que ele vai ser o menininho da mamãe." Edward riu.

"Desculpe interromper, mas nós vamos ter que levá-lo para que os enfermeiros possam limpá-lo." A Dra. Clark levou-o para fora dos meus braços e lhe entregou a uma enfermeira. Ele começou a chorar imediatamente enquanto ela limpava ele rapidamente.

"Definitivamente o menininho da mamãe." Edward riu e beijou minha cabeça. "Você foi ótima, Bells."

~.~

A enfermeira tinha terminado de falar conosco sobre amamentação e informações básicas sobre ter um recém-nascido. Edward ouviu atentamente, mentalmente tomando nota de cada palavra que saía de sua boca.

Ela ficou conosco para a primeira mamada e fiquei surpresa com a facilidade com que tudo isso voltou para mim. Edward fez ele arrotar e dormir logo depois.

"Eu quero ver o meu sobrinho." Emmett falou em voz alta quando ele entrou no quarto, com os olhos aterrissando no berço de plástico transparente ao meu lado, onde o nosso bebê estava dormindo.

"Não acorde ele, Emmett." Edward repreendeu e recebeu um biquinho de Emmett.

"Como está se sentindo, mamãe?" Alice veio para o meu lado.

"Exausta". Meu corpo inteiro parece que foi feito de chumbo e minhas pálpebras estavam caindo, desejando que eu pudesse dormir.

"Tenha um bom sono, docinho." Esme esfregou meu braço e repreendeu a todos para ficarem quietos. Fechei os olhos e ouviu o murmúrio de suas vozes enquanto eu adormeci.

Os gritos do meu bebê me acordaram e eu poderia dizer imediatamente o que ele queria. Edward estava andando pelo quarto e nosso bebê estava chorando em seus braços enquanto ele tentava acalmá-lo. Ele olhou para mim um pouco frenético.

"Acho que ele está com fome." Abri os braços para ele.

"Vamos deixá-los." Esme olhou para todos e eles nos deixaram a sós com uma Emily dormindo.

"Olá bebê." Eu arrulhei quando eu ajustei ele nos meus braços e deixei ele começar a se alimentar. Ele sugou avidamente, com as mãos esfregando os olhos. Eu não poderia deixar de acariciar seu rosto, totalmente hipnotizada com a visão dele.

"Você já pensou em um nome?" Edward brincou quando ele se sentou ao meu lado e tocou o nariz do nosso bebê.

"Eu gosto do que você sugeriu."

"Stephen?" Ele sorriu.

"Sim, Stephen Anthony Cullen."

"Eu gosto disso." Edward me beijou gentilmente. "Bem Stephen Anthony Cullen, bem vindo ao clã Cullen."

* * *

_**N/T:**__ Quero morderrrr, adoro ir em maternidade e pegar aquelas coisinhas minúsculas que parecem que vão quebrar :3_

_Saudades de quando era adolescente e trabalhava de babá de recém nascido *sim tinha loucas o suficiente para deixar seus filhos nas minhas mãos capazes u-u*_

_Vou viajar amanhã dia 8 e só volto dia 14. Então sem posts até dia 15. Comente e bom feriado 3_

_Beijos Lary Reeden_

**N/B: **_Meu estado de espírito quando vejo um bebê: dskbfvssakjdhvsakfjbadslkfhb dskjhf E é assim que eu estou agora! Quero mordeeeeeeeeeer esse Stephen! ksjdhgsakjdhasg Pq bebês são tão lindos e fofos e gostosinho aksjdgkasjhdgkjashgda NHAC! Saudades de quando eu estagiei na UTI Neonatal e pegava em bebês o tempo todo skgdaskjdhgaskasjhdgsakjh Ai :') Coisas fofas!_

_Comentem!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	24. Mudança de Deveres

**Capítulo 24 - Mudança de Deveres**

_Tradução: Ingrid Andrade_

Me virei para a janela para ver quem estava fazendo a batida constante. Emmett estava imitando ele segurando um bebê em seus braços e pronunciando algo que eu não poderia entender.

"Acho que ele quer segurar Stephen." Edward riu e eu assenti com a cabeça. Ele saltou através da porta como um cão animado e interrompeu para uma parada ao nosso lado.

"Deixe-me fazê-lo arrotar primeiro." Ele assentiu com a cabeça e esperou pacientemente até que Stephen soltou um arroto bastante viril.

"Isso é uma caniçada de um arroto." Rose brincou enquanto todo mundo riu levemente.

"Esse é o meu menino." Edward inflou seu peito para fora orgulhosamente.

Um flash saiu e olhei para ver Esme com uma câmera tirando fotos do nosso recém-nascido.

"Então posso segurá-lo agora?" Emmett esfregou as mãos juntas apenas se coçando para segurá-lo. Gentilmente o levantei para longe do meu ombro e nos grandes braços de Emmett. Ele olhou para ele com amor e sentou-se ao lado de Rose.

"Ele é um menino adorável." Rose olhou para cima e sorriu para nós.

"Nós sabemos." Edward colocou seu braço ao redor do meu ombro e apertou. Esme tirou mais algumas fotos de Rose, Emmett e Stephen.

"Então você vai nos dizer o nome dele agora?" Alice olhou para ele com impaciência. Edward olhou para mim pedindo permissão e eu assenti.

"Stephen Anthony Cullen." Seu sorriso iluminou o quarto ao dizer o nome e senti um aumento de nó na garganta.

"Esse é um nome lindo para um garotinho lindo." Esme disse enquanto se aproximou e estendeu seus braços para segurá-lo.

Emmett relutantemente o entregou e o passou para Esme. Ela balbuciou sobre ele e o saltou suavemente em seus braços e foi para Carlisle.

"Vejo que ele tem o cabelo de seu pai." Ele sorriu enquanto escovou o tufo de cabelo bronze em cima da sua cabeça.

Esme continuou tirando fotos de Stephen em cada oportunidade possível. Ele felizmente rodou toda a atenção que teve enquanto todos arrulharam sobre ele e tinham um tempo para segurá-lo. Ele eventualmente caiu no sono, de volta nos braços de Emmett para o seu deleite enquanto o colocou de volta em seu berço.

Dra. Clark veio checar mãe e filho. Se as coisas corressem bem ela disse que poderiamos sair em dois dias, o que me animou. O pensamento de ficar presa no hospital não era atraente, mas pelo menos eu teria Stephen comigo.

Começou a ficar escuro lá fora enquanto todos se despediram e partiram para casa. Edward ficou por mais um tempo, mas eventualmente teve que ir para casa e colocar Emily na cama. Eu lhe dei um beijo de despedida e ele carregava Emily para que eu pudesse fazer o mesmo. Ele a levou enquanto ela dormia em seus braços.

"Parece que é eu e você esta noite, broto." Falei com Stephen enquanto ele dormia profundamente em seu berço.

Encontrei-me absorta nele a noite inteira. Gostaria de tentar ler um dos livros que eu tinha embalado ou assistir TV, mas me encontrei olhando para Stephen e acariciando seu rosto pequeno e colocando beijos nele.

A hora da manhã veio, eu tinha tido uma boa noite considerando dormida. Ele acordou regularmente para ser alimentado, mas eu apreciava a interação e não me importava em tudo que estava sendo acordada, o que provavelmente mudará em breve.

Edward e Emily chegaram muito cedo e ambos foram ansiosos ver Stephen. Emily veio até mim e me abraçou com força.

"Bom dia mamãe, eu fiz um cartão para Stephen." Ela me entregou um pedaço brilhante de cartão e sorriu brilhantemente.

"Isso foi muito agradável da sua parte, querida." Abri o cartão e vi uma foto que ela tinha desenhado e presumi ser Stephen. "Olha o que sua irmã mais velha fez para você." Eu o mostrei para Stephen antes de colocar junto com os outros cartões.

"Posso sergurá-lo?" Emily perguntou apertando as mãos.

"Venha, sente aqui então." Bati no espaço enquanto ela se aninhou entre as minhas pernas.

Edward pegou Stephen de seu berço e lhe deu um pequeno beijo no nariz. Coloquei os braços de Emily em posição enquanto Edward baixou Stephen lentamente em seus braços. Ela sorriu para mim enquanto eu segurava seus braços no lugar para apoiar sua cabeça e corpo.

"Stephen, esta é sua irmã mais velha, Emily." Eu os apresentei.

"Olá." Ela sussurrou enquanto ele olhou para ela silenciosamente.

Ouvi o clique de uma câmera seguido por um flash e olhei para cima para ver Edward segurando uma câmera e tirando fotos de nós.

"Você é tão ruim quanto sua mãe." Eu disse brincando.

"Precisamos ter uma da família." Ele sorriu brilhantemente. Ele apoiou a câmera no parapeito da janela e configurou o temporizador antes de correr rapidamente para sentar-se atrás de mim e todos nós posamos enquanto a luz piscou e o flash disparou.

"Queijo*!" Emily cantou enquanto a câmera tirou a foto.

*_Queijo em inglês é "cheese", e a pronúncia lembra muito a nossa tão famosa "xis" na hora de bater uma foto._

Tiramos mais algumas fotos antes que tivéssemos o suficiente para um dia.

Edward e Emily ficaram conosco o dia inteiro. Depois que tivemos uma ducha, fizemos uma caminhada até a lanchonete para o almoço e voltamos depois de uma curta caminhada em torno do terreno do hospital. Angela, Ben e as crianças vieram para dizer olá para Stephen à tarde e deixaram um presente que consistia em coletes e ternos.

Charlie apareceu mais tarde querendo checar seu novo neto. Ele o segurou sem jeito, como se fosse quebrá-lo. Ele não ficou muito tempo, já que tinha que ir trabalhar pela noite. Um cartão de Renée tinha chegado, ela estava fora com Phil e viria quando ela chegasse em casa.

**~xXX~**

"Eu não posso esperar para dormir na minha cama, nunca pensei que iria sentir tanta falta dela como tenho." Sorri com o pensamento de enrolar-me no quente, grosso edredom e enterrar minha cabeça no meu travesseiro de penas.

"Bem, não há muito para ir agora." Edward olhou para mim através do espelho retrovisor e deu um sorriso torto.

Dra. Clark tinha dado a Stephen e eu alta e estávamos embalados e fora do hospital dentro de meia hora. Eu estava tão animada com a ideia de chegar em casa e voltar para minha vida antiga. Eu estava atualmente sentada no banco de trás com Stephen, Emily do meu outro lado enquanto Edward nos levou para casa.

"Posso mostrar Stephen para Millie?" Emily perguntou.

"Talvez não de imediato querida, outro dia." Eu comprometi e ela assentiu.

"Aqui vamos nós." Edward puxou até a casa e eu nunca tinha estado mais feliz em vê-la.

Edward levou Stephen enquanto Emily pegou minha mão e caminhamos para casa. Emily puxou-me para a sala, onde havia uma faixa pendurada com as letras em cima 'Bem-vindo em casa, Stephen' em escrita azul.

"A casa do bebê." Emmett aplaudiu enquanto soprou sua festa do ventilador para fora.

"Hey." Eu sorri para toda família em pé ao redor da sala sorrindo para nós. "Vocês realmente não deviam ter se dado ao trabalho." Alice apenas revirou os olhos e me abraçou.

"Basta dizer 'obrigada gente'." Então eu o fiz. "E é melhor me dar uma dessas quando eu chegar em casa do hospital." Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"É claro." Sussurrei de volta e lhe dei um beijo.

Sentei-me enquanto todas jorravam Stephen e o esperavam de pés e mãos. Emily parecia um pouco ciumenta pela falta de atenção, ela tinha sido o centro dos encontros desde que nasceu.

"Venha aqui querida." Bati no meu colo quando ela se aproximou e sentou no meu colo. "Você sabe que todos nós ainda te amamos." Tentei tranquilizá-la enquanto ela se enrolou em mim.

"Ninguém está falando comigo." Ela murmurou no meu peito.

"É apenas porque Stephen acaba de chegar em casa, todo mundo ainda te ama tanto quanto antes."

"Ok."

"Você sabe o quê?" Eu disse enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e assistíamos todos ao nosso redor.

"O quê?" Ela virou-se em meus braços para me olhar.

"Acho que nós deveríamos ter um dia Emily e Bella, o que você acha?"

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou, vincando a testa em confusão.

"Um dia em que é apenas eu e você e vamos fazer o que você quiser fazer, fazer isso soa bem para você?" Ela sorriu largamente e assentiu com a cabeça. "Certo, bem, vamos fazê-lo na próxima semana." Beijei a sua testa e ela sentou de volta no chão.

Edward nos notou sentando no chão e se aproximou. Ele olhou para Emily e sua testa vincou.

"Ciúmes." Pronunciei sobre a cabeça dela.

"Querida Emmie." Edward inclinou-se para o nível dela.

"Hmm." Ela perguntou.

"Você quer vir brincar comigo e Millie?"

"Sim!" Ela saltou para fora do meu colo e foi direto para a porta dos fundos.

Stephen começou a se agitar enquanto Rose o segurava, ela olhou para mim. Ele provavelmente estava sujo porque tinha comido pouco antes de deixar o hospital.

"Ele provavelmente precisa trocar a fralda." Sorri maliciosamente enquanto seu rosto se amassou com a perspectiva do que ela iria encontrar. "Vai ser uma boa lição de mães em treinamento."

"Irei fazer isso!" Alice pulou e pegou Stephen do braços de Rose. "Vamos, Jasper." Ela acenou com a cabeça e o colocou sobre o trocador. Ela desabotoou os botões da sua roupa e o cheiro foi instântaneo.

"Ugh, eu odeio cocô de bebê." Jasper franziu o rosto enquanto ele se aproximava. Alice rapidamente limpou a bagunça sem hesitação e o moveu para o lado.

"Você pode trocar, desde que eu limpei."

"Tudo bem." Ele resmungou e pegou a fralda que Alice lhe entregou. Ele se atrapalhou com conseguir a maneira certa antes de deslizar sob o bumbum de Stephen.

"Veja, você é um profissional." Alice o beijou na bochecha fazendo-o corar um pouco e sorrir satisfeito. Apenas antes dele dobrar a fralda, Stephen decidiu fazer xixi em câmera lenta jorrando e encharcando sua camiseta.

"Puta que pariu!" Ele fervia e saltou para trás fazendo Stephen chorar.

"Jasper! Não fale palavrões." Ela o repreendeu enquanto rapidamente colocou a fralda e abotoou sua roupa e o passou para mim.

Beijei a testa dele e o saltei em meus braços acalmando-o enquanto Jasper batia sua camiseta molhada e amaldiçoava sob a respiração.

"O que aconteceu?" Edward veio correndo para casa com Emily em seu encalço, ele virou-se para olhar Stephen que chorava, acalmou-se a choramingos tranquilos e depois parou.

"Aw cara Ed, você perdeu. Wee, Stephen aqui decidiu fazer xixi em Jasper e adivinhe? Eu tenho tudo na câmera, cara!" Ele sorriu brilhantemente e acenou com seu celular no ar como se fosse uma medalha de ouro.

"É melhor apagar isso." Jasper ameaçou olhando-o ameaçadoramente.

"Nu-uh cara, isso foi muito divertido para excluir." Emmett riu.

"Então, Deus se você não-"

"Vamos pegar uma camisa limpa." Edward cortou Jasper e o puxou para fora da sala.

"Alice, é melhor não ter meninos." Ele murmurou enquanto saiu da sala.

Assim que ele estava fora da sala todos se entreolharam em silêncio, então depois começamos a rir com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

"Deixe-me ver esse vídeo." Alice disse entre as calças e todos se debruçaram sobre o telefone e começamos a rir de novo.

* * *

**N/B: **_Own, a família reunida em volta do novo bebê. E super normal a Emily ficar com ciúmes, mas que bom que a Bella e o Edward souberam lidar com isso bem. E pobre Jasper kkkk Pior que isso (do bebê fazer xixi ou cocô enquanto você o troca) acontece com frequência! hahahaha_

_Aiai_

_A Lary viajou pelo carnaval, mas me pediu pra postar aqui hoje, então cá estou!_

_Agora comentem! :D E bom feriado!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	25. Com todo o meu coração

**Capítulo 25: Com todo o meu coração**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Depois de assistir Jasper receber xixi algumas vezes, todos nos estabelecemos e começamos a conversar entre nós, quando Edward apareceu com um Jasper mal humorado atrás dele.

"Agora vamos fazer um brinde de celebração." Emmett bateu palmas e foi até a cozinha voltando com duas garrafas e copos.

Ele serviu a mim, Rose, Alice e Emily um copo de suco de uva espumante enquanto ele abriu o papel de fora da garrafa do champanhe. Ele atirou a rolha no jardim e gritou quando a espuma caiu em cascata pra fora da garrafa e serviu copos para todos.

"Ao pequeno Stephen e ao seu futuro." Ele piscou para Jasper, que deu a ele um olhar em troca.

"Saúde." Todos nós levantamos nossos copos. "Ao pequeno Stephen."

Eu tomei um gole do suco espumante como fez Emily, que engoliu o dela de uma vez. Stephen estava olhando pra mim dos meus braços silenciosamente observando tudo à sua volta.

"Eu gostaria de dizer algumas coisas." Edward falou.

Ele então se levantou, ficando em pé à frente de todos e sorriu pra nós. Ele limpou a garganta e brincou com seu copo antes de colocá-lo para baixo e entrelaçar seus dedos.

"Eu gostaria de começar dizendo muito obrigado, muito obrigado à minha família por ficar comigo e nunca desistir de mim, por estarem lá, e por meus dois anjos, Bella e Emily, vocês fizeram cada segundo valer a pena desde que eu acordei. Foram as minhas luzes brilhantes que me guiaram para a felicidade e amor. Eu as amo demais, com todo o meu coração e eu sempre vou amar, para sempre."

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto e trouxe Stephen para mais perto de mim e passei um braço ao redor de Emily trazendo-a mais perto do meu lado, beijando a ambos.

"Bella, eu não tenho palavras para descrevê-la. Você é meu amor, minha vida, tudo no meu universo, você é uma mãe coruja, a melhor amiga e uma parceira amorosa. Sou tão feliz por você ter esperado por mim através de todos esses anos, eu não sei como você fez isso, mas agradeço a Deus todos os dias por você e pela família maravilhosa que você me deu."

Até agora eu estava cheia de chorar, mas eu não dei importância.

"Eu não acho que eu possa imaginar minha vida sem você e estes dois lindos filhos. Você me fez o homem que eu sou."

Ele se aproximou de mim e desceu em um joelho. '_Oh.__Meu.__Deus!'_ era tudo que eu conseguia pensar.

"Bella, você me tornaria o homem mais feliz deste universo se você me desse a honra de se tornar a minha esposa." Ele tirou uma caixa de veludo preta que segurava um anel que eu não conseguia ver muito claramente devido às lágrimas obscurecendo minha visão.

Eu não podia falar com a respiração alterada que eu estava tendo, então eu balancei a cabeça violentamente enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto e eu soluçava ridiculamente. Ele deslizou o anel no meu dedo e me puxou para um abraço.

"Obrigado, muito obrigado." Ele falou no meu ouvido quando ele me puxou e me beijou profundamente nos lábios, tomando meu fôlego.

"Ah Ed, nos deixando parecer sentimentais." Emmett gemeu nos fazendo rir.

"Ah, cala a boca Emmett! Você sempre sabe como arruinar um momento com esta sua boca dos diabos." Rose assobiou pra ele. "Eu, pessoalmente, acho que foi tão doce." Ela sorriu.

"Ah, esses hormônios estão arruinando a minha maquiagem." Alice estava limpando furiosamente o rosto tentando parar o fluxo das lágrimas que deixavam linhas pretas por suas bochechas.

Senti as mãos em concha de Edward no meu rosto escovando com os polegares as lágrimas, me fazendo ver seu sorriso torto e os brilhantes olhos verdes sexy olhando pra mim.

"Eu te amo". Sussurrei e me inclinei para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

"E eu te amo, com todo o meu coração." Ele falou contra meus lábios me reivindicando novamente.

~.~

Até o tempo em que todos nos deixaram, Emily tinha sido banhada e trocada por Rose, Stephen tinha sido alimentado e colocado em seu bassinette para algumas horas de sono.

Nós dois colocamos Emily em sua cama juntos e ela adormeceu em poucos minutos, com Edward cantarolando pra ela enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos e girava suas pontas em torno de seus dedos. Estávamos todos deitados na pequena cama de Emily, quando os choros de Stephen começaram.

"Eu vou buscá-lo." Edward pulou da cama e eu o segui lentamente.

Edward estava andando pelo quarto balançando Stephen tentando acalmá-lo, mas ele não estava conseguindo nada disso.

"Acho que só eu posso resolver este problema." Eu sorri e me sentei na cama, quando Edward o colocou em meus braços. Ele abocanhou o meu peito de imediato e avidamente mamou.

O entreguei a Edward para ele o fazer arrotar, eu me preparei para ir para a cama, deslizando em um moletom e uma camiseta gasta. Edward tinha acabado de fazê-lo arrotar e estava sentado na cama com ele, eu escorreguei ao lado deles. Edward apoiou suas pernas e estabeleceu Stephen sobre elas enquanto nós olhamos pra ele.

"Ele tem o nariz mais lindo." Eu corri meu dedo pelo nariz repetidamente enquanto ele soltava um pequeno suspiro e fechava os olhos.

"Eu acho que ele gostou." Edward sorriu e o mudou para ele ficar entre nós.

Eu me virei de frente pra ele e continuei correndo o dedo por seu nariz, até que ele adormeceu. Estávamos totalmente absorvidos olhando sua forma dormindo na nossa cama, o vendo retorcer o rosto e se virar.

"Ele me faz lembrar de você quando ele dorme." Edward sorriu. "Ele é um dorminhoco inquieto."

"Bem, ele tem a sua beleza, então ele vai arrebatar as garotas." Eu ri com a ideia das meninas fazendo fila para sair com o meu pequeno lindo.

"Você está feliz?"

Eu olhei para Edward chocada com a sua pergunta.

"Absolutamente, eu tenho tudo o que quero, dois filhos lindos, uma família amorosa e um _noivo_ com uma linda bunda sexy." Eu balancei as sobrancelhas com as palavras e sorri sedutoramente.

"Você gostou do anel?" Ele girou o anel no meu dedo.

Para ser honesta, eu não tinha realmente olhado para ele, eu estava tão sobrecarregada que eu não tinha tido tempo para sentar e inspecioná-lo. Aproveitei o momento atual e olhei para ele, era uma aliança de ouro branco com um diamante no meio, com duas pequenas pedras vermelhas em ambos os lados, seguidas por uma pedra verde.

"As pedras são _birthstones_* das crianças; rubis para Emily e peridots para Stephen."

_*Birthstones - São __pedras preciosas em homenagem ao mês do nascimento, cada mês tem uma pedra de referência e sua cor tem uma representação trançando a personalidade dos nascidos naquele mês._ _Rubi - Características do Rubi incluem nobreza, amor, satisfação, entusiasmo e força. Rubis abrem o coração e promovem o amor, permitindo a alegria vir para aqueles que a usam. O Rubi representa o mês de Julho. Peridot (Pedra Verde que não é Esmeralda)- Características do Peridot, Sucesso, paz, casado com a felicidade, sorte e coragem. Símbolo de um coração e mente puros, o Peridot também significa a inocência e a fé (representa o mês de Agosto) _

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas começarem novamente analisando a ideia que ele tinha colocado no anel. Por ele trazer nossos filhos para isso também.

"É lindo e eu adoro o fato de que você trouxe as crianças para isto também, o torna ainda mais bonito pra mim."

Ele sorriu brilhantemente pra mim e se inclinou com cuidado sobre Stephen para me beijar delicadamente. Voltei o beijo um pouco mais urgente, mas ele se afastou. Ele levantou Stephen e o colocou em seu berço.

Ele tirou a camisa antes de voltar para a cama. Eu me enrolei ao seu lado enquanto ele me puxou pra ele, eu repousei em seu peito, escutando a batida constante de seu coração, enquanto desenhava círculos invisíveis em seu ombro.

"Eu te amo". Eu sussurrei e beijei sua pele macia.

"Eu também te amo." Ele sussurrou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Suspirei confortavelmente e fechei os olhos.

Minha vida tinha sido tão diferente ao longo de alguns anos atrás, eu estava infeliz, solitária e querendo desesperadamente fazer Edward voltar. Agora, eu estava totalmente feliz com a minha vida, eu tinha Edward e as crianças e não havia muito mais o que pudesse me fazer mais feliz, talvez um casamento.

* * *

**N/T: **_Eu amei e me arrepiei com essa declaração de amor dele por todos, por não terem desistido dele! Ao longo de anos só permanece ao nosso lado os que realmente nos ama e são raros!_

_Nos conte sua opinião_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B:**_Essa declaração dele foi liinda, e eu juro que não esperava o pedido de casamento! Quer dizer, eu esperava que eles se casassem, mas o pedido neste capítulo realmente me pegou de surpresa! Ah Edward seu lindo! E só eu fico toda askdjhgsaj com as cenas do Stephen? hahaha s2_

_O que acharam? Comentem!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	26. Graças a Deus Pelas Blusas Feias

**Graças a Deus Pelas Blusas Feias**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

"Então, quando é o grande dia?" Alice perguntou animadamente. Foi a primeira coisa que ela fez ao entrar pela porta esta manhã.

"Nós realmente não conversamos sobre tudo isso ainda." Suspirei sabendo que ela estava querendo realizar o planejamento do casamento. "De qualquer forma, você vai estar muito ocupada com o bebê para fazer qualquer coisa."

"Oh, você obviamente subestima o poder de Alice Hale minha querida." Ela falava como um trovão orgulhoso acenando à mão acima de seu corpo.

"Podemos deixar isso quieto por enquanto, Edward propôs ontem e você não está longe de dar à luz." Tentei argumentar com ela.

"Mais uma razão para planejar agora, antes que este pequeno pacote de alegria entre no mundo." Ela esfregou o estômago inchado."Edward!" Ela gritou da mesa da cozinha.

"Alice! Existe uma criança em casa." Edward assobiou por entre os dentes, em silêncio com uma Emily pulando ao lado dele.

"Sim, desculpe. Então, quando você planeja se casar com a Bells, na primavera, no verão, no outono ou no inverno?"

"Eu... nós não falamos sobre isso ainda." Ele esfregou a parte de trás da sua cabeça olhando para mim. "Eu acho que quando Bella quiser está bom para mim."

_Deus ele era perfeito demais._ Pensei quando eu sorri para ele.

"Bem, eu estava pensando que você deve se casar no inverno". Alice olhou para longe. "Você sabe, como uma espécie de tema de princesa de gelo."

"Sim". O rosto de Emily se animou porque "princesa" é parte dos planos. "Posso ser uma princesa também?"

"Claro que você pode." Eu pisquei para ela.

"Então, um casamento de Inverno será." Alice bateu palmas alegremente, em seguida, olhou para mim um pouco horrorizada.

"E agora?" Eu perguntei exasperada.

"Isso significa que eu só tenho cerca d meses para planejar isso e com o bebê vindo logo em seguida, oh Deus, eu preciso começar a planejar agora." Seus olhos saltaram e ela pegou o diário de sua bolsa e começou a anotar uma lista.

"Acalme-se Alice, não há pressa, se não conseguirmos nos casar no inverno, podemos sempre esperar até o próximo ano." Eu olhei para Edward para vê-lo acenar e me deixar saber que ele estava bem com isso.

"O QUE? No ano que vem, você está louca? Não, não, vai ser em janeiro e será o casamento de inverno mais fabuloso _que já existiu_." Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Bem, está é a minha deixa." Me levantei para pegar Stephen quando ele começou a chorar.

- . - . -

"Portanto, temos as flores encomendadas e precisamos marcar uma consulta para os vestidos para termos suas alterações finais prontas na quarta-feira." Alice riscou isso fora de todas as coisas que ainda tinham de ser feitas.

"Alice, acalme-se." Rose se sentou com uma bandeja de chocolates quentes e bolos.

O hotel tinha passado o dia de terminando o menu para a recepção e os projetos de mesa. Stephen tinha acordado e Alice parecia como se estivesse prestes a cair a qualquer momento, então eu chamei uma pausa e fomos para a cafeteria.

"Chocolate com leite desnatado quente e um muffin de limão diet." Rose entregou meu pedido.

"Chocolate quente gordo, com marshmallows extras, chantilly extra com um biscoito inglês amanteigado de chocolate." Ela entregou o dela e Alice se virou para ela.

"Quanto você está comendo?" Perguntei a chocada.

"Eu estou com fome." Ela franziu o cenho. Na frente dela estava um chocolate quente extra grande com tudo que tem direito, um pedaço de bolo de chocolate com cobertura, um alcaçuz com marshmallows e um muffin. "Eu estou grávida, me deixe em paz." Ela esfregou seu estômago grande e sorriu satisfeita.

"O que, de trigêmeos?" Eu perguntei.

Alice bufou fora um pouco de chocolate quente pelo nariz quando viu o olhar no rosto de Rose.

"Não." Ela corou e olhou para a caneca em suas mãos.

"Oh querido senhor e se você tiver mais de uma criança." Alice limpou a gota de chocolate quente saindo de sua narina e olhou para Rose.

"Nós estávamos tentando manter isso em segredo." Rose murmurou. "Emmett queria que fosse uma surpresa."

"Eu não posso acreditar que ele conseguiu manter isso em segredo por tanto tempo com uma boca tão grande quanto à dele." Eu sentei na minha cadeira, incrédula. "Quando foi que você descobriu?"

"Em nossa 12 ª semana." Ela olhou para cima e sorriu timidamente. "Emmett começou a gritar e gritar, e então, pegou o médico e o abraçou. O olhar em seu rosto era impagável, eu pensei que ele fosse se molhar todo de medo quando Emmett o atacou." Ela riu.

"Ah, isso significa que temos de comprar o dobro de tudo." Alice olhou derrotada. "Por que você não nos disse quando solicitamos tudo isso?"

"Eu liguei para eles e dobrei todos os pedidos, já está feito." Rose terminou.

Stephen começou a se mexer no carrinho de bebê, então eu o levei para fora.

"Ei homenzinho, como está o meu bebê?" Eu mexia com ele enquanto ele se estabelecia em meus braços.

"Isto é muito emocionante, agora Stevie terá _três_ novos amigos para brincar!" Alice bateu palmas e começou a fazer caretas para Stephen.

"Por favor, não chame ele assim." Eu gemi, eu odiava quando chamavam ele de Stevie.

"Ele gosta disso não é Stevie. Sim você gosta." Ela começou a falar com voz de bebê, bem adocicado. "E você poderá ir brincar com seu primo durante todo o dia e, oh preciso fazer xixi." Ela correu rapidamente para o banheiro.

"Então, gêmeos heim?" Sorri para Rose.

"Eu sei." Ela suspirou. "Eu estava tão animada sobre ter apenas um e depois de ouvir que eu estava tendo dois, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir como uma idiota." Ela confessou com um leve corar.

"Bem parabéns Rose, você vai ser uma mãe fantástica." Estendi a mão e lhe dei um abraço de leve.

Stephen começou a se agitar e chorar com o que Edward chama de choro da "bunda com cocô", Peguei a bolsa com as fraldas e me dirigi para trocá-lo.

"Você tem uma coisinha fedida para mim?" Lhe perguntei, enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor e passávamos pelo banheiro feminino até o trocador.

Depois de trocar a fralda muito fedorenta eu puxei a bolsa sobre o meu ombro e entrei no corredor.

"Você está bem senhorita?" Ouvi alguém perguntar e fui para o banheiro. Uma jovem estava batendo na porta de um cubículo hesitante. Atrás da porta você poderia ouvir alguém resmungando para si mesma. "Senhorita?" A menina perguntou novamente.

"Alice?" Eu perguntei.

"Oh, Bella." Eu a ouvi dizer com alívio.

"Você está bem?" Derrubei a bolsa e caminhei até a porta.

"Não, minha bolsa rompeu e arruinou minha calça." Ela estava chorando. "Essas eram minhas calças favoritas Bella, eles são tão confortáveis e oh." Ela soluçava.

"Levante-se para que possamos levá-la para o hospital."

Lentamente, a porta se destrancou e uma Alice com lágrimas nos olhos apareceu atrás da porta. Ela me deu um sorriso fraco e olhou para a mancha úmida em seus jeans.

"Eu não posso sair assim." Ela acenou sobre o material escuro.

Eu puxei o suéter grande que eu tinha na minha cintura e envolvi ele em sua cintura. Ela começou a rir.

"O que?" Perguntei confusa.

"Eu nunca pensei que ficaria feliz por você usar uma de suas blusas feias comigo." Eu ri para ela antes de conduzi-la para fora do banheiro até Rose.

Felizmente as contrações ainda não tinham começado então eu chamei Jasper no trabalho e ele disse que iria nos encontrar no hospital. Esperamos até Jasper chegar, ele chegou todo descontraído com uma Alice exagerando imediatamente. Eu liguei para Carlisle e Esme, que chegaram junto com Emmett e Edward não muito tempo depois.

Sai para pegar Emily na escola com Edward e lhes disse para telefonar com relatórios do progresso, uma vez que não poderia ficar sentada lá com as crianças durante a noite toda.

Emily estava na sua cama e Edward e eu estávamos sentados na nossa cama com Stephen deitado entre nós dormindo. Era irreal quanto ele havia mudado no espaço de três semanas, seus olhos eram de um azul escuro que me assustou no começo, mas o médico explicou que na maioria dos bebês a cor verdadeira do olho se torna mais limpa nos primeiros meses após o nascimento. Seus olhos tinham começado a mudar recentemente, começaram a escurecer então eu presumi que ele iria ter meus olhos castanhos. Seu nariz pequeno de botão parecia se tornar ainda mais bonito e seu tufo de cabelo estava virando um mini moicano.

"O que você está pensando?"

Eu olhei para Edward de Stephen e pude ver as semelhanças entre eles; como a palidez de sua pele, e o desequilíbrio de seus lábios, a maneira como eles iluminavam salas escuras com seus sorrisos e cabelos bronze selvagens.

"Só o quanto meu menino bonito se parece com seu pai." Olhei para baixo, para Stephen e corri o dedo por sua bochecha quando ele se mexeu e agitou os braços.

"Bem, ele age como sua mãe também, ele é tão teimoso quanto um boi quando ele quer, e olhe para a maneira como ele agita os braços. Ele poderia acabar com os adversários durante o sono. Ele riu enquanto seus braços acenavam sobre a cabeça batendo entre si, o fazendo acordar e chorar.

"Ah pequeno boxeador". Eu levantei-o e o abracei em meu peito tentando confortá-lo para voltar a dormir.

O telefone começou a tocar e Edward pulou da cama para atender.

"Alice está indo bem, deixando todo mundo nervoso com seus choramingos, mas ela está bem. Suas contrações começaram, mas parece que estão bem distantes ainda. Jasper disse que iria telefonar de manhã, a menos que algo aconteça."

"Isso é bom." Eu concordei e fui colocar Stephen dormindo de volta em seu berço.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos começar a dormir já que vamos ser provavelmente desgastados amanhã com uma Alice chorona". Eu segui Edward até a cama e adormeci ouvindo o seu batimento cardíaco estável.

~.~.~.~.

Eu tinha acabado de fazer panquecas para o café da manhã de Emily, quando Edward veio com Stephen em seus braços.

"Nós fizemos panquecas para o seu café da manhã papai." Emily sorriu feliz e apontou para a pilha de panquecas quentes.

"Obrigado." Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e colocou Stephen em sua cadeira de balanço, se sentando para comer suas panquecas, enchendo elas com xarope. "Mmmm". Ele cantarolou e esfregou seu estômago.

Todos nós sentamos para comer panquecas enquanto Stephen borbulhava e tentava comer seu punho.

"Stephen pode comer uma?" Emily perguntou segurando um pedaço.

"Não, ainda não querida. Ele é muito novo para isso."

"Ah, tudo bem." Ela colocou o pedaço na boca e continuou comendo. "O que vamos fazer hoje? Podemos ir ver tia Alice?"

"Claro que podemos."

"Será que o bebê já chegou?" Ela perguntou ansiosamente.

"Não, ainda não, talvez mais tarde." Edward explicou enquanto ele reunia os pratos sujos e colocava, eles na pia.

Eu fui para o chuveiro deixando Edward para vestir Stephen. Eu tomei meu tempo apreciando a água morna e o efeito calmante que ela tem em mim. Me enrolei na toalha macia pendurada no aquecedor, me sequei e vesti.

"Vamos Emily." Edward parecia um pouco frustrado.

"Estou indo, estou indo." Emily gritou de seu quarto.

"O que há de errado?" Edward se virou para olhar para mim e suspirou dramaticamente.

"Pai tenho que desligar o telefone, Alice foi para o quarto de trabalho de parto e não acho que ela vá demorar muito agora e Emily não se decide sobre o que vai vestir." Ele jogou as mãos no ar.

"Eu vou com ela." Eu me ofereci e lhe dei um beijo, quando eu passei.

Eu encontrei Emily no meio do quarto, vestida com saia e colete procurando algo através de suas gavetas.

"Hey querida." Eu andei em direção a ela. "O que você está procurando?"

"A camiseta que a tia Alice me deu no meu aniversário."

"Está aqui". Fui até seu guarda-roupa e vasculhei as roupas penduradas até que eu encontrei a camiseta verde com uma grande flor sobre ela. Ela sorriu, me agradecendo e tirou ela das minhas mãos, jogando sobre sua cabeça.

"Você pode fazer o meu cabelo?" Ela me entregou sua escova de cabelo e eu escovei os emaranhados e amarrei para ela.

"Agora vamos ver a tia Alice e seu novo primo bebê." Eu sorri animadamente e nós saltamos para encontrar Edward e Stephen esperando lá embaixo prontos para nós.

"Vamos ver o nosso sobrinho ou sobrinha." Eu sorri quando Edward me entregou Stephen e entramos no carro, dirigindo para o hospital.

**N/T:** _Eu realmente imagino a birra da Alice, com as contrações ahusauhsuhasuhasuas_

_Tadinho do Jasper gente, haja paciência viu. _

_Lary Reeden_


	27. Heterocromia

**Capítulo 27 - Heterocromia**_*****_

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

_***Heterocromia**__ é um tipo raro de defeito genético. São duas cores diferentes de olho na mesma pessoa. Por exemplo: um olho da pessoa é azul e outro é castanho. _

"Será que vai ser um menino ou uma menina?" Emily perguntou do banco de trás enquanto nos dirigíamos para o hospital.

"Não sei, querida, Alice talvez não possa ter o bebê ainda. Nós vamos ter que esperar até chegarmos ao hospital para ver." Me virei para falar com ela e checar Stephen, que estava dormindo ao lado dela.

"Estou muito animada." Ela bateu palmas e guinchou um pouco causando barulho a Stephen. "Desculpa." Ela sussurrou para mim e olhou para Stephen que começou a chiar.

"Esfregue o nariz dele para mim Em."

Ela tinha me assistido colocar Stephen para dormir rodando meu dedo pelo seu nariz e tinha estado fascinada com a rapidez que ele tinha adormecido. Ela começou a rodar gentilmente o dedo para baixo da inclinação do nariz enquanto ele se contorcia, mas suspirou e voltou a dormir. Ela sorriu para mim.

"Bom trabalho, querida. Acho que você merece uma barra de doces por me ajudar." Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela assentiu com sua cabeça com veemência.

Vinte minutos depois tínhamos estacionado o carro e fazíamos nosso caminho em direção às portas automáticas da frente. Paramos na loja de presentes onde Emily pegou uma barra de doces e um balão com um ursinho de pelúcia para a nova chegada.

"Olá Bella, Edward e Emily. Oh, este é o pequeno Stephen?" Nancy, uma das enfermeiras que tinham cuidado de Edward depois passou por nós no corredor.

"Sim." Edward sorriu enquanto levantou o assento do carro para que a enfermeira pudesse dar uma boa olhada nele. "Este é o meu pequeno homem." Ele se gabou.

"Ele é a pequena coisa mais fofa." Ela esfregou sua bochecha e sorriu para nós. "Vou deixar vocês irem, foi bom vê-los novamente. Você vai ter que trazê-lo de volta na ala algum dia e deixar as enfermeiras vê-lo."

"Irei trazê-lo, Nancy." Edward sorriu educadamente e acenou quando ela saiu e fizemos nosso caminho para encontrar Alice e a família.

"Aaarrrggghhhhhh!"

"O que. É. Isso?" Emily parou e nos olhou com os olhos arregalados.

"Isso, minha querida Emily, é sua tia Alice." Emmett falou do outro lado do corredor. "Vamos lá, estamos todos esperando na sala da família."

Nós o seguimos pelo corredor e encontramos o resto da família. Os pais de Jasper e Rosalie haviam morrido há alguns anos atrás, então eram apenas os pais de Alice com Emmett e Rose.

"Hey." Respirei a todos e sentei ao lado de Rose em um dos sofás. "Como ela está?"

"Ela não deve durar muito agora, apenas está feliz que você veio. Tivemos que aguentar ela choramingar." Emmett estremeceu enquanto Rose falou nos fazendo rir.

"Honestamente Rosie, é melhor você não ser assim, não acho que eu poderia lidar com isso." Ele olhou para ela seriamente, os olhos grandes com medo.

Sentamos na sala enquanto os minutos voavam; Emily sentou no chão e coloria, Stephen estava sendo passado ao redor de todos enquanto falávamos entre nós e Emmett tentou roncar no lugar.

Cerca de uma hora tinha se passado quando a porta se abriu e um vertiginoso Jasper entrou. Ele estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha e seus olhos estavam um pouco vidrados.

"Eu sou um pai." Ele sussurrou e uma lágrima deslizou por sua bochecha.

"O que ela teve?" Emily levantou-se de suas figuras.

"Um menino, um bonito, pequeno menino saudável." Ele sorriu enquanto todos nós nos viramos para lhe dar um abraço. "Vou voltar, mas virei buscá-los quando vocês puderem vê-lo." Ele rapidamente saiu da sala e irrompeu em alta velocidade.

Meia hora mais tarde uma enfermeira voltou e disse que poderiamos visitar mãe e filho. Nós todos saímos da sala e entramos calmamente. Alice estava apoiada sobre a cama, com cabelo desgrenhado e parecendo totalmente dizimada, mas com um largo sorriso que nunca cessou. Jasper estava de pé ao lado dela com o mesmo sorriso.

"Hey." Ela sorriu para todos nós e olhou para o pequeno pacote em seus braços.

"Hey." Nós todos dissemos e Emily apertou o suficiente com seu balão e subiu na cama.

"Aw, ele é bonito." Ela afirmou o assunto com naturalidade que nos fez rir. "Eu tenho isso para ele." Ela entregou o balão para Jasper.

"Fico feliz que você pense assim." Alice sorriu.

"Então, qual é o nome dele?" Ela perguntou enquanto olhou para ele.

"Lee, Lee David Hale." Alice sorriu enquanto passou o dedo em seu rosto. "David pelo pai de Jasper." Ela sorriu para ele enquanto ele beijou sua cabeça.

"Eu gosto desse nome, é bom." Emily acenou com a cabeça em aprovação.

"Posso segurá-lo?" Esme perguntou enquanto Alice o entregou e os parabéns usuais e a rotina de segurar o bebê começou.

Ele tinha uma cabeça com um jato de cabelo preto e um rosto pequeno e redondo com o nariz de botão de Alice. Depois que tive minha dose do pequeno Lee e Emily teve uma dose pequena, então os deixamos para que Alice e Jasper pudessem ter algum tempo a sós com seu filho e deixar Alice pegar um pouco do sono muito necessário.

**~xXx~**

Três dias depois, Rose e eu tinhamos arranjado e decorado a sala de estar de Alice e Jasper para receber Alice e Lee em casa. Tínhamos monopolizado com balões azuis, faixa de 'Bem-vindo em casa', festa de macacões e pilhas de presentes esperando para serem abertos.

"BEM-VINDOS!" Todos aplaudiram enquanto Alice entrou pela porta com Jasper carregando Lee em seu assento de carro. Ela olhou a redor da sala e explodiu em lágrimas.

"Aw, vocês." Ela soluçava e abraçou Rosalie e eu ferozmente.

"Eu ajudei também." Emily gemeu então guinchou quando Alice a envolveu em um abraço também.

Passamos o resto da tarde comendo lanches que tínhamos feito esta manhã e adorando os bebês, Emily e Rose com a barriga inchada. Ela pediu para Alice e eu mantermos o fato de que ela estava grávida de gêmeos em segredo e não deixar nem Emmett saber. Ela tinha apenas cerca de três meses e meio de gravidez, mas tinha um inchaço considerável sobre ela.

"Então, agora que estou de volta em casa a gente pode continuar com os preparativos para o casamento." Alice começou a ir enquanto nos sentamos com um pedaço de bolo.

"Tudo está quase feito, Alice." Eu gemi.

"Bem, nós perdemos a prova do vestido, então isso precisa ser remarcado, então o favorável precisa ser finalizado e as medidas da recepção devem ser analisadas de novo." Alice listou com seus dedos.

"Há muito tempo para fazer isso, apenas relaxe e desfrute do seu bebê." Fiz um gesto para Lee que estava no braços de Jasper.

"Estou surpresa que você não trocou a roupa de Lee ainda." Rose brincou enquanto Jasper o entregou para Alice.

"Ha, ha." Ela atirou a Rose e olhou e voltou a arrulhar sobre seu filho. "Ele não precisa trocar de roupa, ele é bonito em qualquer coisa. Não é? Meu lindo pequeno bebê." Ela esfregou seu nariz com o dele.

"Por favor, não deixe eu me transformar em uma mãe pegajosa assim." Rosalie sibilou no meu ouvido.

"Desculpa, mas isso acontece com todos nós." Dei de ombros.

Alice abriu todos os presentes que recebeu, mais roupas e brinquedos suficientes para um bebê. Esme e Carlisle lhe deram vales para lojas de bebês para seu futuro suprimento de fraldas, Rose e Emmett lhes deram roupas em abundância. Edward, Emily, Stephen e eu lhes demos livros de comida para bebês e uma unidade de esterilização.

Cerca das 18h00 saímos, usando as crianças como nossa desculpa novamente, deixando o resto da família ainda lá.

**~xXx~ **

As semanas em direção ao casamento se tornaram um borrão de compromissos e reuniões com pessoas para fazer os arranjos finais. Stephen e Lee estavam crescendo todos os dias e tanto quanto a barriga de Rose.

"Parece que ele só se parece mais com Edward todos os dias e menos comigo." Eu fiz beicinho quando estávamos sentadas no café local.

"Mas ele age como você, Bells." Rose tentou me apaziguar enquanto Alice assentiu.

"Vocês notaram seus olhos?" Falei enquanto elas se inclinavam para olhar Stephen. "Um é mais claro do que o outro."

Eu tinha percebido que estava se tornando um mais claro do que o outro há alguns dias e parecia estar ficando mais claro. Eu não tinha dito a Edward no caso de que não fosse nada, mas eu estava cada vez mais preocupada.

"Oh sim." Alice olhou para cima.

"Você acha que isso significa alguma coisa?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Não sei." Ambas deram de ombros. Os olhos de Lee tinham se tornado um azul elétrico.

"Vocês acham que eu deveria dizer a Carlisle, apenas no caso?"

"Claro, ele vai ser capaz de explicar isso para você. Lhe dê uma ligada." Alice engoliu seu chocolate quente e balançou Lee resmugando para dormir.

Liguei para Carlisle e descobri que ele estava no turno e disse no celular para deixá-lo checar Stephen.

Fiz meu caminho através do familiar edifício para o escritório de Carlisle e bati na porta.

"Entre." A voz serena de Carlisle falou.

Abri a porta e entrei com Stephen em meus braços e fui recebida com seu sorriso calmante. "Como estão vocês dois hoje?"

"Nervosos." Admiti e olhei para Carlisle com um pouco de medo.

"Tenho certeza que não é nada para se preocupar." Carlisle tentou me tranquilizar, mas não funcionou muito bem comigo. "Me passe-o e vou dar uma olhada."

Sentei-me na cadeira em frente a Carlisle enquanto ele olhou para Stephen. Ele estudou seus olhos por alguns minutos.

"Apenas quero fazer alguns testes, Bella. Não há nada a temer, só quero ter certeza de que tenho o prognóstico certo antes de dizer qualquer coisa para você."

"Ok."

"Espere aqui e vou estar de volta em breve." Ele sorriu e me deixou sozinha na sala esperando ansiosamente.

Depois de meia hora eu não tinha mais unhas para morder e havia telefonado para Edward para ver se ele poderia pegar Emily e lhe disse que não iria demorar muito. Eu estava prestes a ir à caça de Carlisle e Stephen quando a porta se abriu e eles entraram.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntei olhando para Stephen.

"Ele está bem, seus olhos estão um pouco descoloridos já que colocamos algum corante neles quando estávamos fazendo alguns testes, e posso lhe dizer que Stephen tem heterocromia."

"Oh Deus." Comecei a entrar em pânico com a palavra.

"Se acalme, Bella." Carlisle veio para perto de mim.

"Oh, oh." Comecei a me abanar e tentar me resfriar da onda de calor repentina que veio em cima de mim e vi como a sala começou a girar antes de ir para o preto.

* * *

**N/B: **_Lee *-* Alice teve seu pequeno bebê, que fofo! hahaha E se acalmem, para quem não sabe, heterocromia não é nada sério. Tem até na nota lá em cima do capítulo, lembram? ;)_

_Agora comentem e nos vemos logo! __Faltam 3 capítulos pro final._

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	28. Um pouco dos dois

**Capítulo 28: Um pouco dos dois**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

"Bella?" Eu podia ouvir a voz de Carlisle, distante, mas clara.

Eu gemia em resposta, não querendo abrir os olhos, mas depois ouvi os gritos de Stephen e fui instantaneamente acordada. Sentei-me e me coloquei de pé e rapidamente fechei meus olhos quando eu senti a dor latejante na frente da minha cabeça.

"Ugh". A dor não ia passar e hesitante abri meus olhos à procura de Stephen.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la agora." Eu senti duas mãos sobre meus ombros me ajudando a me levantar e me sentar em uma cadeira.

Eu abri um olho para ver uma enfermeira segurando um Stephen chorando, e estendi meus braços pra ele. O puxei em meu peito e o balancei na tentativa de confortá-lo. Eu beijei suas bochechas vermelhas e acariciei seu nariz, instantaneamente acalmando ele.

"Bella?"

Eu olhei de Stephen para Carlisle, mas continuei a acariciar o seu nariz até que seus gritos morreram até tornarem gemidos e depois cambalearam para uma respiração.

"Como eu estava tentando explicar para você antes de você desmaiar em mim, é que Stephen tem _heterocromia*_ - é uma diferença na cor da íris dos olhos. Stephen tem heterocromia completa, o que significa que suas íris são diferentes uma da outra. Ele parece ter uma marrom e... outra verde. "

_*__Heterocromia é uma anomalia genética na qual o indivíduo possui um olho de cada cor._

"Como isso aconteceu?" Eu perguntei perplexa.

"Isso geralmente é causado pela concentração e distribuição do pigmento chamado melanina. Isso não vai afetar a sua visão de qualquer maneira, não há perigo. Só não é uma coisa muito comum de acontecer, mas é inofensivo."

Eu suspirei de alívio com o fato de que meu bebê não estava em perigo, beijando seu nariz.

"Então, eu acho que você poderia dizer que ele tem um pouco de ambos os pais quando se trata do departamento dos olhos." Carlisle sorriu.

"Eu acho que sim." Eu sorri de volta.

"Você pode ir pra casa agora, Bella, eu preferiria que você esperasse alguns minutos e me deixasse levá-los para casa, pois você desmaiou. Só por uma precaução, mas isso me faria me sentir mais à vontade."

"Claro." Eu balancei a cabeça e esperei que ele terminasse seu turno.

Emily abriu a porta da frente quando paramos em frente da casa brilhando intensamente.

"Vovô!" Ela gritou e correu para os seus braços.

"Olá doce ervilha." Carlisle a pegou e me seguiu até em casa onde eu encontrei Edward cozinhando no fogão.

"Oi". Ele sorriu pra mim, então franziu o cenho por Carlisle. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu só estava deixando Bella." Ele colocou Emily no chão.

Edward se virou pra mim dando-me um olhar interrogativo e esqueceu a panela no fogão. Suspirei e coloquei Stephen sentado no seu assento suavemente.

"Alguns dias atrás eu notei que um dos olhos de Stephen era mais claro do que o outro, eu pensei que eles mudariam, mas depois ficou mais claro nos últimos dias. Quando eu estava com Alice e Rose, eu disse a elas e elas pensaram que seria uma boa ideia deixar Carlisle dar uma olhada." Eu olhei pra ele suplicantemente.

"Eu não estou com raiva de você, Bella, eu só queria que você tivesse vindo a mim em vez de Alice e Rose." Ele apertou o meu ombro e eu olhei para Carlisle.

"Então, Bella veio a mim esta tarde com Stephen." Carlisle o pegou para mim. "Eu examinei seus olhos e fiz alguns testes para ter certeza de que eu estava certo no que eu estava pensando. Acontece que Stephen tem heterocromia."

"O quê?" Edward parecia confuso.

"Essencialmente, isso significa que ele vai ter um olho diferente do outro. No seu caso, ele tem um olho verde e um marrom."

"Verde do pai e marrom da mãe." Emily falou.

"Sim, querida." Eu sorri para ela e notei Edward sorrindo.

"Não é prejudicial de qualquer maneira, ele está bem, não é apenas uma coisa muito comum. Bella reagiu um pouco quando ela descobriu e desmaiou." Carlisle encolheu os ombros.

"Sim, um pouco de reação." Eu murmurei envergonhada.

"É melhor eu ir antes que sua mãe comece perguntando onde eu estou." Ele nos acenou um adeus e foi embora.

"Você está bem?" Edward se inclinou ao meu nível e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos me olhando com preocupação.

"Sim". Eu suspirei. "Eu me assustei quando Carlisle disse aquela palavra, eu não sabia o que significava e imediatamente pensei que seria ruim." Edward riu e beijou minha testa.

"PAPAI!" Emily gritou e apontou para a panela esfumaçando.

"Merda!" Edward assobiou e pegou a panela jogando-a na pia e ligando a torneira de água fria emitindo uma nuvem de vapor e assobios.

"O que você estava fazendo?" Perguntei tentando descobrir pelo cheiro.

"Macarrão com queijo, mas não acho que teremos mais isso." Ele bufou.

"Por que nós não pedimos algo?" Eu ofereci.

"O-kay, eu só queria fazer o jantar."

Eu fui atrás dele e passei meus braços em torno dele beijando seu ombro. "Bem, obrigada por tentar." Eu sussurrei e beijei sua orelha.

"Podemos ter alguns _egg rolls_*?" Emily pulava cutucando o meu lado.

_*Egg Rolls – é uma espécie de rolinho primavera._

"Claro. Que tal um pouco de frango agridoce?"

"Mmmm-hmm". Ela assentiu com a cabeça e lambeu os lábios.

"Eu vou telefonar, o que você quer?" Eu perguntei o apertando com mais força.

"Qualquer coisa que quiser." Ele bufou.

"Ok". Eu beijei seu ombro novamente e fui fazer o pedido.

Vinte minutos depois estávamos sentados em torno da mesa na sala de estar com frango agridoce, frango e carne desfiada bourbon. Stephen começou a se mexer na cadeira e abriu os olhos bocejando.

"Oláaaa." Emily se arrastou até Stephen sorrindo.

Edward o retirou para fora da cadeira e o colocou em seu estômago no chão. Emily foi ao lado dele e começou a soprar framboesas. Vimos como ele levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se arregalaram com o barulho que ela estava fazendo. Nós estávamos rindo de sua reação quando ele abriu a boca e os lábios se puxaram de um lado muito semelhante como Edward faz.

"Você viu isso?" Eu me virei para Edward animada. "Ele sorriu pra ela!" Exclamei e peguei Stephen. Ele borbulhava e enfiou o punho em sua boca.

"Que menino inteligente que você é." Eu arrulhei. "Sim, você é." Eu esfreguei meu nariz no seu sorriso e observei o sorriso torto aparecer novamente. "Olhe!" Virei Stephen para Edward.

"Eu posso ver." Ele riu e se aproximou.

Emily se aproximou mais e continuou soprando framboesas em Stephen fazendo-o sorrir. Finalmente, ele teve o suficiente de brincar e começou a grunhir e reclamar, depois eu senti o cheiro.

"Eca!" Emily franziu o nariz e começou a abanar o ar.

"Aqui está, papai." Entreguei o nosso filho. "Eu vou pegar os pratos enquanto você vai trocá-lo." Eu sorri docemente e recolhi os pratos.

~.~

"Ah mamãe, você está linda." Eu concordei com suas palavras e olhei para Emily.

Nós estávamos na loja de noivas fazendo as alterações finais em nossos vestidos além de Rose, que teria que voltar mais perto do casamento já que ela estava crescendo constantemente.

"Obrigada, querida, você está linda também."

Ela pegou a saia de seu vestido e se virou rindo. Alice, Rose e Emily tinham seus vestidos azul celeste correspondentes. Eles eram simples, com um decote quadrado, um arco sob o busto e desciam até o chão.

"Oh, Bella."

Eu me virei na direção do som da voz me deparando com Alice olhando pra mim com a mão sobre sua boca e seus olhos já começavam a lacrimejar.

"Não comece, por favor." Eu implorei. Eu sabia que se ela começasse a chorar eu choraria também.

"Você esta impressionante, Bells." Ela me virou para olhar o meu corpo inteiro no espelho e torceu meu cabelo para cima da minha cabeça. "Imagine seu cabelo enrolado e amarrado."

Olhei no espelho e imaginei. O vestido era na cor branca com um decote feito de tafetá amassado e amarrado nas costas. Ele descia até o chão com uma pequena cauda. Vendo-me no vestido eu queria que o casamento fosse agora, ao invés de a daqui 3 semanas.

"Eu não posso esperar." Eu suspirei e imaginei um sonhador Edward com um olhar sexy em um smoking esperando por mim no final do corredor.

"Não falta muito tempo para isso Bella, não muito." Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

"Acontecerá em 15 de janeiro."

* * *

**N/T: **_Acabando... 2 capítulos para o fim! Adorei esse finalzinho ela merece esse casamento e nossa eu nunca encontrei ninguém com olhos cor diferentes só na pesquisa para esse cap porque eu tive que fazê-la achei que fosse uma coisa de animais! A ignorância faz a festa imaginei um Husk ! Que horror estou sem filtro hoje então e vcs alguém ai conhece ou tem essa diferença?_

_Bjos _

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Heterocromia é bem interessante, já conheci umas duas pessoas que tinham. Uma delas tinha um olho azul e outro verde! Super diferente. Enfim, o que acharam do capítulo? _

_Eu morriii de fofura com o Stephen sorrindo pela primeira vez, e ainda por cima, o sorriso torto do pai! asjkdhgsakjdhgaksjhg Sos que menino fofo_

_Comenteem!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	29. Coisas Boas Vêm Para Aqueles Que Esperam

**Capítulo 29: Coisas Boas Vêm Para Aqueles Que Esperam**

_Tradutora: Lary Reeden_

"Eu não posso acreditar que está aqui." Eu gritei enquanto Alice e Rose amarramos o espartilho do vestido no meu quarto. Emily estava colorindo no chão, sua língua saindo enquanto ela se concentrava em manter a cor dentro das linhas da imagem.

"Nem eu" Alice exclamou, batendo o pé e sorrindo vertiginosamente para mim através do espelho, no qual eu estava na frente.

"Oh, Bella."

Eu virei para ver Esme caminhando pela porta sorrindo.

"Oi Esme." Eu sorri e lhe dei um abraço.

"Você parece deslumbrante, querida." Ela me empurrou para fora do comprimento de seus braços e me olhou de cima a baixo. "Eu tenho algo que eu gostaria que você usasse, mas apenas se você quiser." Ela tirou uma caixa preta fina de sua bolsa.

Eu olhei para ela, cansada.

"É da minha própria coleção, de forma que nenhum dinheiro foi gasto, eu apenas pensei que poderia ser o seu algo emprestado." Ela deu de ombros.

Eu abri a caixa e vi um colar de pérolas situado no interior do veludo vermelho sangue. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas se construírem e se espalharem pelos meus olhos enquanto eu tentava secá-las antes que elas caíssem e arruinassem a maquiagem que Alice tinha aplicado.

"É lindo, e combina com a minha tiara." Eu sorri. "Você vai me ajudar a vestir?"

"É claro." Ela pegou o colar, prendendo a trava em torno do meu pescoço e apertou meus ombros. "Eu não acho que Edward poderia ter escolhido uma esposa melhor."

"Obrigada." Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dela e lhe dei um sorriso aguado.

"Agora que está tudo pronto, vamos começar o casamento." Alice animou e pegou os buquês, mexendo sobre a cabeça de cachos que ela tinha enrolado no cabelo de Emily.

"Pare". Emily gemeu e golpeou mão de Alice para longe, fazendo uma careta para ela.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Ela levantou as mãos, derrotada, mas rapidamente pegou um cacho perdido enquanto Emily não estava vendo, fazendo ela rosnar, estalando os dentes.

Dei mais um olhada no espelho e deixei tudo afundar. Rose tinha amarrado meu cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo alto e enrolou as pontas soltas que caíram sobre o meu ombro direito. Alice como sempre tinha feito um trabalho perfeito em minha maquiagem, ficou sutil, com sombra de olho azul gelo e um pouco de blush. Eu usava poucas joias, uma tiara de pérolas, brincos de pérola e o colar que Esme tinha me dado.

"Certo, vamos me casar." Eu sorri para todo mundo e todos nós saímos para os carros brancos esperando por nós lá fora.

As borboletas fizeram sua estreia quando nós chegamos à igreja e eu vi os carros estacionados em todos os lugares. Carlisle e Charlie estavam esperando na porta e sorriram amplamente quando nos viram aproximar.

"Olá". Carlisle se aproximou e beijou Esme.

"Querida, boa sorte." Ela me deu um beijo e entrou na igreja com Carlisle.

"Ei pai." Eu sorri enquanto aceitava sua mão quando ele me ajudou a sair do carro.

"Hey Bells, você parece... linda". Ele parecia engasgado.

"Obrigada, pai, você parece muito bem também." Eu espanei o paletó dele e ajustei seu colete e lenço.

Momentos depois, Emmett e Jasper escorregaram pela porta da frente.

"Pensei que você não ia aparecer, Bells". Emmett sorriu descaradamente, recebendo um tapa no peito de Rose.

"Ha ha". Eu sorri sarcasticamente para ele. "Onde está Stephen?"

"Ele estava com Edward, mas Renée o levou, e não entre em pânico, Esme e Carlisle pegaram Lee, antes que você pergunte." Ele se virou para uma Alice de boca aberta que estava prestes a perguntar algo. Ela sorriu e fechou a boca.

"Eu não estava preocupada ou prestes a entrar em pânico, eu estava apenas curiosa." Ela se defendeu e se encolheu levemente.

"Então, tudo certo para entrarmos?" Emmett perguntou olhando para mim. "Você tem certeza que quer ficar com o chato do Eddie para o resto da sua vida?" Ele perguntou em dúvida.

"Sim". Eu ri e revirei os olhos para ele.

"Tudo bem, mas é o seu funeral." Ele levantou os braços e enfiou a cabeça através das portas para sinalizar para o organista para começar a tocar.

As notas iniciais da marcha nupcial encheram o salão quando as portas se abriram e Alice e Jasper saíram de braços dados. Seguidos por Rose e Emmett, e finalmente, por Emily, que fugiu feliz.

Charlie respirou fundo e se virou para mim. "Pronta?"

"Sim". Eu balancei a cabeça.

Ele balançou a cabeça e me levou através das portas e pelo corredor até o meu futuro marido. Olhei para todas as pessoas que vieram e sorri calorosamente para elas. Eu olhei para a esquerda para ver Renee balançando um Stephen gorgolejando e Phil ao seu lado. Esme e Carlisle estavam na direita com Lee dormindo.

Chegamos ao final do corredor e Edward veio ao nosso encontro. Ele deu um sorriso torto para mim fazendo meu coração pular uma batida.

"Cuide dela para mim." Charlie meio que avisou, meio que brincou com Edward.

"Com tudo o que sou." Ele disse com sinceridade quando ele pegou a minha mão na sua.

A cerimônia foi em um borrão. Uma vez que eu olhei nos olhos de Edward eu me perdi ali, apanhada nessas esferas verdes vibrantes.

Ouvi atentamente quando ele disse seus votos e não pude parar de sorrir quando foi a minha vez de provar que o meu amor era eterno e nunca terminaria.

"Com o poder investido em mim, eu estou feliz em apresentar-lhes o Sr. e a Sra. Edward Cullen. Agora você pode beijar a noiva."

Se fosse possível meu sorriso se alargou com as palavras do ministro e eu me inclinei para a frente e encontrei os lábios macios de Edward para um beijo doce, mas muito breve. Ele começou a se afastar e sorrir quando eu envolvi meu braço em torno de seu pescoço e puxei ele de volta para outro beijo.

"YEAHOO!"

Eu me afastei para olhar para Emily, ela estava pulando para cima e para baixo, batendo palmas e sorrindo. Todos riram e aplaudiram quando saímos da igreja sendo regados com confete.

Fomos para o pomar da igreja para tirar nossas fotos. Edward e eu nos sentamos no tronco de uma flor de cereja, Edward envolvendo os braços em volta de mim enquanto eu me sentei em seu peito. Emily e Stephen se juntaram a nós quando o fotógrafo tomou distância.

Depois que todas as fotos foram tiradas, caminhamos de volta para a recepção, onde tínhamos um baile e buffet para todos os convidados. Carlisle e Esme se ofereceram para levar as crianças para nos dar a noite sozinhos, uma vez que não iria em uma lua de mel sem as crianças.

- . - . - . -

O DJ anunciou que era dança da noiva e do noivo quando nossa música veio ao longo dos alto-falantes. Saí para a pista de dança com Edward e passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Eu descansei meu rosto do lado dele, deixando sua respiração quente bater sobre minha orelha e no meu pescoço me fazendo tremer.

"Uma noite inteira para nós mesmos, o que fazer?" Edward sussurrou com voz rouca no meu ouvido enquanto balançava ao som da música lenta.

"Bem, você sabe que eu recebi o alerta de que estava tudo bem do médico no outro dia." Eu tentei dizer de volta com uma voz sexy.

"Mmmm". Ele cantarolou quando enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço e mordiscou um pouco a pele macia me fazendo rir. "Por que nós apenas não fugimos agora?" Ele sussurrou contra meu pescoço.

"Paciência, Edward." Eu repreendi sua brincadeira. "Coisas boas vêm para aqueles que esperam." Eu mordi sua orelha fazendo ele assobiar.

"Eu não posso esperar." Ele beijou o espaço no meu pescoço.

Deus, eu não podia esperar até que a festa acabasse para ter Edward só para mim.

* * *

**N/T:** _As coisas boas vêm para aqueles que esperam, mas eu cansei de esperar, quero meu Edward pra AGORA u-u. _

_Sim clichê, mas fofo e eu sou uma boba para casamentos... ahhhhhh 3 _

_Lary Reeden_

**N/B:**_Esses dois casando e me deixando viada, ai s2s2 Também quero meu Edward AGORA, cansei de esperar! D: _

_Próximo é o último. :( Comentem!_

_Kessy Rods_

_p.s o próximo é o último, então comentem :D _


	30. A vida entrando em sua chata rotina

**Capítulo 30: A vida entrando em sua chata rotina**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

"Feliz aniversário!" Todo mundo gritou quando Edward e eu entramos na sala de estar da casa de Carlisle e Esme para pegar as crianças.

Esme e Carlisle pediram para ficarem com as crianças durante o dia dizendo que queriam levá-los ao aquário e passar algum tempo de "qualidade" com eles. Agora eu sabia que o tempo de qualidade foi gasto decorando a sala e preparando toda a comida que aparentava estar toda pronta. "Como está o meu pequeno homem?" Edward perguntou enquanto eu observava Stephen tropeçar em direção a Edward correndo desajeitadamente e cair em seus braços.

"Mamãe, mamãe". Ele riu e bateu palmas.

"Não, papai. Pa-pai." Ele disse a palavra lentamente e em voz alta na esperança de que Stephen a repetisse de volta pra ele.

"Mamãe, mamãe". Ele riu e olhou pra mim.

"Que homenzinho inteligente você é." Eu sorri e bati o dedo em seu nariz o fazendo rir ainda mais e enterrando a cabeça no peito de Edward.

"Acho que ele realmente é o garoto da mamãe." Ele murmurou, mas Stephen ouviu as palavras e começou a gritar 'mamãe, mamãe' mais e mais para todo mundo ouvir.

"Não tenha ciúmes só porque ele disse mamãe antes de papai." Coloquei a língua pra fora de brincadeira pra ele e ele fez beicinho pra mim.

"Então, Alice." Eu olhei pra ela. "Será que você se divertiu planejando esta festa?"

"Sim, é obvio Bells. É uma festa!" Ela olhou pra mim como se eu tivesse feito a pergunta mais ridícula para ela.

Eu só balancei a cabeça. "Algumas coisas nunca mudam."

"Eu fiz um cartão para você." Emily levantou-se do chão de onde ela estava rabiscando e nos entregou um dos seus famosos cartões caseiros.

"Obrigada querida". Eu sorri, dando-lhe um beijo, e olhei para o desenho de Edward e eu de mãos dadas de frente com um grande coração sobre nossas cabeças.

"Você gostou?" Perguntou ela, esperançosa.

"Eu amei isso." Eu a abracei com força. "E eu te amo". Beijei sua cabeça e respirei o doce aroma do seu xampu de melancia.

"Eu também te amo mamãe". Ela beijou meu rosto e voltou para sua atividade de colorir no chão.

"Feliz Aniversário Bella." Carlisle se aproximou e me deu um abraço. Efetivamente iniciando os abraços de felicitações que se seguiram.

Depois de abrir os presentes da nossa família, estávamos sentados na sala de estar brincando com as crianças. Lee e Stephen estavam brincando com os blocos de construção com Emmet, Edward e Jasper, enquanto Emily jogava com Carlisle e Esme. Os gêmeos de Rose e Emmett estavam entre eu, Rose e Alice.

Rose tinha dado à luz a duas meninas pequenas, Elana e Catriona, cerca de 7 meses atrás. Ela teve problemas durante o parto e teve que passar por uma cesariana de emergência, já que a bolsa de Elana se rompeu. Elas eram idênticas além das pequenas pintas que Catriona tinha em sua orelha esquerda. Ambos tinham o cabelo escuro de Emmett e os olhos azuis de Rose.

"Eu não posso entender o quão rápido estão crescendo. Elas parecem estar ficando maiores cada vez que eu as vejo." Eu olhei para o tamanho de Elana em meus braços.

"Nem me fale sobre isso." Rose riu. "Bem, com a quantidade de comida que elas comem... Eu ficaria preocupada, se eu não soubesse a quantidade que seu pai come." Ela olhou para Emmett e balançou a cabeça.

"Verdade." Alice e eu dissemos em uníssono.

"Enquanto não acabarem parecendo gigantescas, aqueles bebês monstros, então elas podem continuar bebendo o quanto elas quiserem." Rose acrescentou parecendo um pouco assustada com o pensamento.

"Eu deveria saber sobre bebês monstro..." Só então o som do bebê chorando encheu a sala. "Temos o queridinho agora". Alice sorriu e correu para fora da sala e pudemos ouvi-la arrulhando no monitor.

Eu troquei os bebês com Rose e tentei encontrar outras diferenças entre Elana e Catriona, mas não encontrei nenhuma. Saltitei Catriona no meu joelho a fazendo rir quando Alice caminhou com seu filho de 3 meses de idade, Cameron.

"Olha quem está aqui." Alice virou Cameron para que ele pudesse ver suas primas sentadas ao lado dele e ele as olhou com curiosidade. "É Elana e Catriona".

"Ele realmente é maravilhoso Alice." Eu disse, um pouco chocada com o gorducho bebê. Ele se parecia exatamente como Lee era além de seu cabelo loiro e o corpo gordinho e redondinho.

"Nem me diga isso. Ele pesa uma tonelada!" Ela exclamou com uma risada. "Ele fez o seu check-up ontem e o médico disse que ele está bem. Disse que seu peso é acima mesmo e ele vai começar a perder alguns quilinhos quando ele começar a engatinhar." Ela encolheu os ombros e o sentou em seus joelhos e saltitou ligeiramente.

"Ei homenzinho." Jasper segurou os blocos de construção para Cameron que sorriu assim que Jasper entrou em seu campo visual.

"Ai esta o papai." Alice o virou para que ele pudesse ver melhor ao seu entorno e bateu os ombros em Jasper. "Vamos garoto, vamos fazer algumas coisas de caras, ao invés de sair com as meninas." Jasper disse e ele franziu o rosto.

"Não há nada de errado em sair com as garotas." Alice o cortou. "O próximo é melhor que seja uma menina. Eu não acho que posso lidar com três meninos, eu preciso de um pouco mais de feminilidade em casa."

"Sim, eu acho que Emmett vai acabar transformando uma das meninas em um moleque, se eu não aparecer com um menino da próxima vez." Rose brincou.

"Eu pensei que você não quisesse ter mais?" Eu questionei, levantando uma sobrancelha. "E eu ouvi você falar sobre isso 'nunca vou ter que sangrar para ter outro filho". Eu olhei para ela com satisfação.

"Sim, mas você esquece a dor e pensa em todos os momentos felizes." Ela sorriu para Elana e soprou uma framboesa para ela.

"Então, quando você vai por outro bebê para fora?" Alice se animou ao meu lado.

"Você vai ter outro bebê, mamãe?" Assim que as palavras 'bebê' e 'mamãe' foram ditas Emily imediatamente começou a questionar se eu estava grávida e se ela iria ter um irmão ou uma irmã e como iríamos chamá-lo.

Eu me virei para olhar para Alice que estava sorrindo maliciosamente e ela pegou Elana dos braços de Rose segurando-a diante de seu rosto. "Você não pode fazer nada comigo, eu estou segurando um bebê e não quero que nada aconteça com ela."

"Bem, não pense em colocá-la nisso." Eu avisei e estreitei os olhos para ela dando o meu melhor 'não mexa comigo'.

Catriona começou a se contorcer e borbulhar em meus braços então eu a entreguei para Rose para que ela pudesse alimentá-la.

Sentei-me no sofá e assisti em silêncio a minha família. Eu vi os rapazes construírem casas com os blocos de construção enquanto meus meninos ajudavam, Cameron tentava comer um bloco vermelho, o cobrindo de baba. Emily ainda estava desenhando com Carlisle e Esme. Rose tinha saído com Catriona e Alice estava sentada com Elana.

Eu deixei a minha mão passar na minha barriga e pensei no futuro. Eu tinha percebido o atraso no meu período perto do aniversário de um ano de Stephen e feito um teste de gravidez, descobrindo que estava grávida. Edward e eu decidimos esperar um pouco para dizer a todos, para quando eu estivesse com pouco mais de 3 meses, o que eu estava agora.

"Então Bells..."

"Sim Emmett?" Eu olhei para ele e ele tinha um sorriso idiota na cara.

"Como está a vida na entediante rotina?" Ele questionou.

"Maravilhosa, obrigada e nossa vida não é entediante." Eu disse cautelosa em um tom cuidadoso.

"Sim, eu posso ver o quão emocionante é para vocês."

"Por que você acha que eu sou uma pessoa entediante?" Edward parecia um pouco chateado.

"Err... Porque você é um tédio!" Ele atirou de volta como uma criança.

"Não sou."

"Vamos lá, conte-nos algo que não sabemos de vocês." Ele sorriu em triunfo enquanto Edward franziu os lábios em uma linha apertada.

"Bem..." Ele franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça.

"HA! Veja, eu disse a você. Você é como a pessoa mais entediante deste mundo todo." Ele empurrou a cabeça pra trás enfatizando a parte 'Todo' de seu pequeno discurso.

"Hey!" Eu fiz uma careta e fiz beicinho.

Jasper estava sentado atrás de Cameron rindo em seu pescoço, Carlisle e Esme estavam balançando suas cabeças e Alice estava mordendo o lábio.

"Nós não somos e eu digo nós NÃO somos um casal entediante." Eu bufei e cruzei os braços.

"Espera um pouco senhora 'invocadinha'". Emmett acenou com o dedo ao redor do seu rosto. "Eu nunca disse que você era entediante, eu estava dizendo que Edward é um tédio. Ele nunca faz nada fora do comum. Ele passa ao longo da vida fazendo uma coisa chata atrás de outra. Juro, eu teria um ataque cardíaco se ele fizesse algo inesperado ou impulsivo. Sério Ed faça algo precipitado uma vez."

"Oh cale-se Em." Edward deu um tapa em Emmett que se ajoelhou como se fosse rezar.

"Oh, por favor senhor, abençoe o nosso Eddie com algo além do tédio, o abençoe com alguma espontaneidade para que sua mulher não o deixe em algum momento de sua chatice e tente encontrar alguém emocionante com a minha auto impulsividade."

"Emmett". Edward rosnou.

"Não, por exemplo, ela poderia vir atrás de mim." Ele ergueu as mãos. "O que eu estou dizendo é para ser um pouco impulsivo Eddie."

"Tudo bem, você quer impulsividade?"

"Sim, deixe isso sair e mostrar-nos o que você tem aí."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Ele murmurou para si mesmo enquanto ele se levantou e se aproximou de mim.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei enquanto ele me levantou do sofá e me virou de volta em seus braços me fazendo suspirar me embalando em seus braços com as pernas no ar.

"Certo, disso é do que eu estou falando." Emmett aplaudiu.

"Edward". Eu assobiei baixinho.

Eu fui cortada de dizer mais alguma coisa pelos lábios de Edward esmagando contra os meus. Aguardei ansiosamente devolvendo o beijo e pude ouvir os risos de Emmett e o grito das crianças. Muito rapidamente Edward se afastou e me endireitou.

"Ufa". Eu vacilei um pouco e soltei um suspiro. "Você sabe que eu poderia meio que me acostumar com isso." Eu sorri pra ele para ver os seus olhos brilhando para mim.

"Agora é disso que eu chamo de uma boa atuação impulsiva, meu homem." Emmett o elogiou com um sorriso enorme.

"Obrigado." Edward se sentou me puxando para o seu colo. Eu não sabia onde isso que Edward tinha feito era carinhoso, mas eu estava gostando.

"Ah, e outra coisa, Bella esta grávida." Ele sorriu presunçosamente e a boca de Emmett se escancarou. "Engula essa, Em."

"Uh". Ele fechou a boca. "Eu, bem, eu acho que dar os parabéns é o melhor." Ele limpou a garganta.

"Há mais alguma coisa que você deseja adicionar a isso?" Edward pressionou.

"Bem, você não é tão entediante quanto você costumava ser." Ele disse um pouco abafado.

"Sim, eu penso assim." Edward se vangloriou.

* * *

**N/T: **_Bem ainda bem que ele passou bons anos dormindo, já imaginaram a prole que teriam? Hahaha_

_Acabou chegamos ao final desta adorável história, mas antes de fechar a página deixe uma review! _

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_KKKKK Verdade, esses dois já tem filhos viu! Imagina se aqueles cinco anos de coma o Edward tivesse acordado? Jesus, coitada da Bella. kkkk _

_Muito lindos!_

_E vocês, o que acharam deste final? Comentem tudo! :D_

_Beijos_

_Kessy Rods_


End file.
